Who Can you Turn To
by Voldyismoldy
Summary: when Harry finds himself Pregnant at fifteen by Ron who refuses to accept the baby will someone unexpected step forward to help him raise the baby or will he be forced to do it on his own. DmHp, major ron and Hermione bashing, rape, child abuse, Mpreg,yoa
1. Chapter 1

Voldismodly: now betead by Yoaiholic28 much love for them their great.

Voldyismoldy: Another attempt at a Harry Potter fan fiction. This is just another crazy idea I came up with that won't leave me alone unless I write it so I am. The story starts out as a Ron/Harry (only in the first chapter really) and then becomes a Draco/Harry and Ron/Hermione and will have serious bashing of the two members of the golden trio. I like Hermione actually but its fun seeing her as a bitch and Ron is just annoying. I mean the guy barely changes through out the series and you would think that Rowling with all her creativity could have come up with a better best friend for Harry but what are you going to do. Anyway read and enjoy and please review or the story will die and I just may give up on trying to write a good Harry Potter story.

Warnings: will be mentions of rape, child abuse, Mpreg (since it's the point of the story) bad language and as said before bashing of Ron and Hermione, there will be a lemon or two at some point as well and some other stuff and Yaoi of course.

Chapter 1. Shattered Dreams.

Harry began to slowly wake as sun light flittered across his face and felt something warm laying against him and draped partly over him. For a moment he tensed, wondering where he was and who he was with. But then he remembered what had happened the night before, and a small smile crossed his face at the memory and he snuggled into the warmth that surrounded him.

The night before, Harry had, with great reluctance, admitted his feelings for his best friend Ron. Feelings that went far beyond friendship. He wasn't sure exactly when his feelings for the other boy started to grow into something deeper but by the beginning of fifth year, two months ago, he had come to the conclusion that he was in love with his friend. Ron hadn't taken it well at first and Harry had feared rejection and the loss of their friendship but then he had surprised him by deciding that it would be all right if they gave it a shot.

Of course, Harry knew that Ron had a thing for Hermione and that she in turn had a thing for the redhead. But they were constantly fighting, so he felt no guilt over admitting his feelings and taking Ron away from the girl. They had talked a great deal last night and then started snogging, like there was no tomorrow. That had eventually lead to much more, and Harry waking up naked in his bed with Ron's arm draped over his waist.

He hoped that this would be the beginning of something more, of a real relationship between the two of them as he had wanted for so long and was anxiously awaiting the time when Ron would wake up. The sex last night had been awkward, it being both their first time, and anything but great but he knew it would get better in time. Of course Harry wasn't a virgin but those times didn't count in his mind since they had been against his will and nothing like what he had experienced last night despite its awkwardness.

He gazed tenderly at the taller boy; one hand raising to run over his red locks and down his freckled cheek. Ron was already 6 ft tall, if not a little more and Harry was only 5'7 at the most, so he fit easily and comfortable in the other's arms. Still smiling, he lowered his hand and tucked his head against the other boy's shoulder where he soon fell asleep again praying that from now on he would no longer be alone.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXeXeXe

Harry woke again, only a few hours later, and knew instantly that something was different. The warmth he had felt before was gone and he sat up to find his bed empty of its other occupant and no sign of him in the room. Thinking that perhaps Ron had gone to the bathroom, Harry slipped on a pair of boxers, grabbed some clothes, and went down to take a shower. However, when he got there he found them empty and had to fight back his disappointment and a small sense of fear that was rising in him.

Quickly he took a shower, letting the water run over him and wash away his doubts. He was sure that Ron was probably just hungry. He always did think with his stomach. And maybe hadn't wanted to wake him, but was probably waiting for him in the great hall. Reassured by this thought, he smiled and got out of the shower to dress in a pair of jeans, a shirt and a sweatshirt, since it was Saturday he didn't have to wear his school robes.

Harry went down into the common room to find it empty as well. He hurried down to the Great Hall, wanting to talk to Ron. There was an almost sick feeling in his stomach as he entered the room and his face paled when he saw the Gryffindor table. Ron was sitting next to Hermione, with Neville on his other side and Dean and Seamus across from him. Next to Hermione was Ginny and across from her was Lavender Brown. There was no room at all for him any where near Ron and he sat down at the end of the table.

He barely picked at his food, as he listened to them talk, Ron constantly glancing at Hermione and smiling. He had thought Ron had only left because he was too hungry to wait for him, but now he knew the truth. He just didn't want to be seen with him. Last night hadn't meant anything to him. But it had meant a lot to Harry and his heart sank. He had revealed his feelings to his friend and had been rejected by him after a night of sex. He felt so dirty and worthless now, and he had to fight back the tears that stung his eyes.

No one at the table seemed to notice that anything was wrong with him or that he wasn't speaking to anyone. And in that moment, he felt more alone than he had last year, when most of the school had been against him during the tournament. However, the worst was yet to come, as Ron and the others got up to return to the common room, the redheaded boy holding tightly to Hermione's hand. He gave Harry a pointed look as if daring him to say something. Harry remained silent and only watched them leave, broken hearted. How could Ron have sex with him and then immediately return to Hermione? Did he really mean so little to him?

With a sigh Harry stood up as well, leaving his barely touched breakfast and left the room. He didn't want to go back to the common room and have to face them yet, so he decided to go down to the lake instead and left the great hall with his head bowed. As such, he never noticed the pair of silver gray eyes that watched him leave, or the frown that appeared on their black haired companions face.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXe

The next few days were pure torture for Harry, as neither Ron or Hermione were speaking to him and neither was Ginny. He wasn't sure why, except for Ron who obviously didn't want to talk about the night they spent together. He could barely pay attention in class and had ended up with detention from Snape, and a yelling at from Angelina during practice for getting hit by a bludger he could have easily dodged, had he been paying attention. It was then, he decided, to try to get things back to the way they had been before that disastrous night.

When he returned to the common room after practice, he found Ron with Hermione, sitting and studying in front of the fire. Steeling up his courage, he went to sit with them. He chose to deliberately act as if that night had never happened and Ron, seeing that he wasn't going to bring it up, eventually relaxed and started talking to him again. Hermione was still a bit distant but spoke with him as well and they ended up staying up late into the night studying as they had done so many times before.

It was obvious, by that point, that Ron and Hermione were now together and that there was nothing between him and Harry. His feelings had apparently meant little to his friend, as had the night they spent together, but Harry was willing to let it go. It wasn't like anyone had ever loved him before, so why should he have expected love now? Just because Voldemort was finally gone, having failed in his attempt to gain a new body, and he could now live his life without having to fear him or his death eaters, or the battle he would have had to fight at some point. No, there was no reason for anyone to love him. He came to the conclusion then, that it had been too much to hope for to have someone to love.

After that night things went back to the way they had been, and Harry was content, if not happy. Then a little over a week after he and Ron had slept together, he woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He rushed to the bathroom where he promptly threw up, before dressing and eating a unusually large breakfast, at least for him, in the Great Hall. At first he thought nothing of it, believing it was nothing more than a stomach bug or something. But, as it continued for more than two weeks, he began to grow concerned and decided to go see Madam Pomfrey to make sure he was all right.

An hour later, he was sitting on one of the hospital beds waiting for the woman to return with the results of the test she had done on him. His hands were in his lap as he fidgeted. He never had liked being sick or in the hospital ward. Growing up being sick had been awful, since none of the Dursleys would take care of him and he was left to suffer in his cupboard for days at a time. He had learned early not to get sick, and that if he did, he was to hide the symptoms if he could, if he didn't want to be stuck in his cupboard.

"Well Mr. Potter, I can tell you that you are not sick, and the morning sickness you have been experiencing will pass soon," Madam Pomfrey told him as she came up to his bed with a kind smile. She had always had a soft spot for him since he spent so much time there during his time at Hogwarts. "But it does appear that you are pregnant, dear."

"P . . . Pregnant!" Harry stuttered in surprise and disbelief as his eyes widened behind his glasses. "How, . . .how is that possible?! I'm a boy. Boys don't get pregnant."

"Actually, dear, in the wizarding world it is quite common, as pregnancy between wizards has more to do with the compatibility of magic than it does with gender," The nurse explained, handing him a potion of purple liquid. "You're going to need to take nutrient potions from now on, as you are far too thin. Weekly check ups with me will be necessary as well; to make sure your pregnancy is going well. If you're going to keep the baby, that is."

"Keep it? Of course I'm going to keep it! It's my baby," the black haired boy said without hesitation. His arms wrapped protectively around his stomach and the woman smiled. "But, can you please not tell anyone until I am ready for them to know? Not even the headmaster."

"Certainly. It is up to you to tell them when you want to, and I will respect your decision," the woman replied as he got up from the bed to return to his common room. "However, Mr. Potter, I do hope you will tell the other father, as he deserves to know about his child."

Harry nodded, his heart sinking as he left the room one arm still around his stomach. He had forgotten, in his surprise and joy, about Ron and the fact that it was his baby too. What would Ron do when he told him about his pregnancy? Would he accept the baby and want it as he did? Would he want to be with Harry in order to raise their child together? Or would he stay with Hermione? And what would Harry do if Ron didn't want the baby and left him to care for it alone.

He realized then the full existent of his new situation. He was fifteen years old, still in school, and on his own. The Dursleys wouldn't help him with the baby, and he could just imagine their reaction if they were told their freak of a nephew was even more of a freak than they thought and had gotten himself pregnant. Although Voldemort was now gone, he still had to live with his relatives because he was underage unless he could convince Dumbledore to let him stay with the Weasleys now and the father of his child.

That thought made him smile again as he realized that he would now be a true part of the Weasley family. He wouldn't be just the boy Molly and Arthur had adopted as one of their own but one of the fathers of their first grandchild. He was sure they would be upset that he and Ron had a baby so young, but, he was also certain they would support him. Even if Ron didn't. And with their help and the money from his parents, he would be able to take care of his child well enough.

Yes, things would work out and this baby could be the best thing that had happened to him. He would finally have the family he had always wanted. And even though it would be hard to finish school with a baby, he would do it as long as he had the Weasleys to help him. He knew Molly would watch over his child while he was in class and the twins, too, who would probably teach it all of their best pranks while Percy would lecture it on the proper way for a Weasley to behave while Bill and Charlie would spoil it, and Ginny too.

His smile grew into a grin as he thought of the family he would now have and how he would never have to return to his aunt and uncle again. His hand rubbed absently at his stomach, thinking of the baby that was now growing inside of it, wondering if it would be a boy or girl. He would be happy with either one and wondered which one Ron would want, which, of course, led him back to Ron and how he would have to tell him.

Knowing of Ron's temper, he probably wouldn't take the news that he was to be a father well. At least, not at first. Harry was sure, however, that once he had time to adjust to it, he would be as delighted as he was. Hermione would be mad of course, either at him, or Ron, or both, and they probably wouldn't remain friends after this, but he would just have to deal with that. Right now, he was more concerned with having the help and support of his baby's father than he was of keeping his friendship with the bushy haired girl.

It was with these thoughts that he found himself in front of the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room. His smile fading as he said the password and went inside to face his best friends. He found them both sitting at a table in the common room; working on some essays for class. He walked over to them, and neither of them said anything as he sat down across from him. Even though, they both knew he had gone to the nurse earlier and he felt his confidence fade.

Maybe, he should wait to tell Ron about the baby until after he started to show, or knew if it was a boy or girl. Maybe he should talk to someone else first, like Hagrid, or Dumbledore, or Lupin. He nearly laughed as he thought of Hagrid's reaction to the news of his pregnancy and Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and calm words that never really calmed him, and, of course, Lupin, who would probably freak and demand that he and Ron marry at once or something. No, it would be better to tell Ron first as he was the only one who really deserved to know as it was his child too.

"Um, Ron? I need to tell you something," he said quietly, wringing his hands together. Ron looked up at his words as if just realizing he was there and frowned as he put his quill down to hear what he had to say, Hermione following suit. "I -ah, just came from the hospital, as you know, and Madam Pomfrey told me something. . . "

"Yeah, and what's wrong with you? Is it a stomach bug like you thought or something else, mate?" Ron asked with minimal interest. Harry shook his head, lowering his eyes slightly, not wanting to see his face when he told him the news. "Well, what is it then? It can't be that bad, can it?"

"No, it's not bad; not really anyway," Harry told him without lifting his eyes. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances but said nothing as they waited for him to go on. "The thing is, the reason I have been getting sick in the morning is because I'm. . . I'm pregnant, Ron."

"Wow, really? Well congratulations, mate," Ron said and Harry lifted his eyes surprised and pleased by his reaction to his news, maybe he wouldn't take this so bad after all. "Who's the other father then?"

"Um, well, you are, Ron," He replied and watched as the other boy stared at him in stunned silence while Hermione glared at him holding the redheads hand tightly in her own. "You remember that night a little over two weeks ago? That's when I became pregnant. You're going to be a dad; isn't that great?"

"No, I'm not," The other boy said harshly after several moments of silence passed. Harry bit his lip, struggling not to lower his eyes again. "I don't know what kind of game your playing at, Potter, but I am not the father of your child. Go find one of the other boys you've slept with and get them to be the father, because I won't."

"But, Ron, you are the father! I swear," Harry told him hurt by his words and his image of him as some kind of slut who slept with whoever wanted to sleep with him. "And you're the only I have ever slept with."

"I don't believe that. I may have been a virgin when we had sex, but I also know a virgin when I feel one, and you weren't a virgin, Harry," Ron replied. Harry winced at his words knowing they were true but not in the way he thought they were. Ron continued on, unconcerned by his feelings. "I don't know who else you have had sex with, or who your trying to protect, and I don't care. I am not going to take responsibility for your mistakes, Potter, you have plenty of money to take care of your child and you wouldn't be able to get anything from me or my family as we have nothing to give, as you well know. We're poor, and I could never afford to have a child right now, nor do I intend to give up school to get a job to support one. And besides all that, I am with Hermione now and I am not breaking up with her for you and the bastard you're carrying."

"I . . . I don't want you to give up school, Ron, and I know that you are with Hermione and I wouldn't ask you to break up with her for me," The black haired boy began fighting back the tears that threatened to fill his now dim green eyes. This was going worse than he had ever thought it would. "Nor, do I want anything from your family, except their love and support. I just thought you would want to be a part of your child's life! That you would want to help me raise our son or daughter."

"That thing inside you, isn't my child, and I will never accept it as mine. And neither will my family," he told him, standing up and gathering up his things. Hermione followed suit though she still hadn't spoken. "And don't even try to send something to my family behind my back in order to get their support; because I am going to send them a letter right now and warn them about your lies, Potter, and they will certainly believe me over you."

Harry lowered his head and said nothing. His hands clenched beneath the table. He had expected Ron to take it badly with his temper, but not this badly, and he didn't know how to make things better or how to stop him from turning the rest of his adopted family against him. So, he remained silent as the redheaded boy stormed out of the room and up into the boy's dorm with his things without looking back. Hermione, however, remained glaring down at him with her books in her arms.

"I am very disappointed in you Harry! I can't believe you would do something like this! Get yourself pregnant and then blame it on Ron! All because you're jealous that we're together now instead of you and him," She told him. Harry looked up at her in surprise having thought that she at least would know he wouldn't do something like that. "We were your friends, Harry, you should have been happy for us. But you just couldn't, could you? If you were miserable then we had to be miserable too, didn't we? Well, I hope you are happy now because you have just lost both of us."

Before Harry could respond to her words, she stormed after Ron, and left him alone at the table. There wasn't really anything he could say anyway, and after a few minutes, he got up as well, unable to take the stares of the rest of the Gryffindors in the common room. He left the tower, holding back his tears until he found an empty classroom and slipped inside. Once there, he slumped down onto the floor and gave into his tears. Sobbing so hard his body shook with them, as he buried his face in his hands.

How could Ron and Hermione think such things about him? That he was so jealous that he would try to break them up by having a baby and claiming it was Ron's. He hadn't even known wizards could get pregnant until now, and he would never have made Ron take responsibility for a child that wasn't his. If only he could have explained why he wasn't a virgin. But they would never have understood the truth even if he had told them, and would probably have been even more disgusted with him than they were now.

How do you explain to someone, especially your friends, that you weren't a virgin because your uncle had rapped you for years? They would never have understood, or believed, that, and he was to ashamed to tell them that anyway. No one knew the full existent of the abuse and neglect he had suffered with his relatives, and now he would have to return to them again. If Ron and the Weasleys wouldn't accept the baby as their's, than he had no where else to go. His uncle would kill him for this.

For a long time, he sat there, sobbing into his hands and then slowly he regained control of himself and his arms moved down to his waist to encircle his stomach again. Even if he had no one and nothing else, he still had his baby, and he would keep it, and raise it the best he could on his own. 'I love you, little one,' he thought as he rubbed his stomach and thought again of the life growing inside it. 'Even if no one else does, you will always have me. And I will have you. We'll be a family, you and me, and I will be the best daddy I can be for you, my baby, I promise.'

A/N: Well what did you think? Were Ron and Hermione big enough jerks? Believe me, they are only going to get worse. In case you didn't catch it, this is AU and in this story Voldemort is dead having died at the end of the tournament. Most of the death eaters have been caught but some are still out there and Sirius is dead, the reason for this will be come clear later on. In the next chapter the black haired companion of the gray eyes will be revealed, and Harry will have to face the Weasley family and Dumbledore, as his pregnancy is revealed. There will also be more talk about. The abuse and rapping he suffered under his uncle later on and we will see the Dursleys again unfortunately for Harry. Anyway, please read and review and tell me if you want me to continue it or not thank you and hope you enjoyed.

Oh, and by the way, Ron and Hermione weren't surprised by Harry's pregnancy because Hermione has read all about them in her books and Ron was raised as a wizard already knew about it. So, the only one who didn't, was Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldyismodly: now betaed by Yoaiholic28 they rock.

Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter . . . Ok not really.

Voldyismoldy: I am shocked and amazed by how well this story has done so far and only the first chapter! I got ten reviews, 1 archives, 5 fav's and 34 alerts; as well as over six hundred hits! None of my stories have ever done that well on the first chapter and I am deeply flattered and thank you all. To those that archived it; a special thanks, and anyone else who wants to, you're welcome to. Just let me know so I can look at the archives. Thanks! Now on with the next chapter, enjoy, and please continue to review, review, review! They feed my muse.

Warning: Nothing really to warn about in this one except some more friend bashing and some Weasley bashing. Sorry. I like them too, but I need it for this story to work.

Chapter 2. Lost Family and New Friends.

It didn't take long for news of Harry's pregnancy to spread. Soon the whole castle knew about it and that the golden trio were no longer friends. The scene in the Gryffindor common room had spread as well, and now everyone knew that Ron refused to accept the baby as his. There were speculations among the students as to who the real father was. No one really believed it was Ron's because no one had known they had been together, even if for only one night. And they were certain it was someone else that Harry didn't want anyone else to know.

Harry himself, refused to answer any questions about it and started taking the secret passages to class when ever he could in order to get away from his annoyingly curious classmates. The Slytherins were the most pleased by Harry's predicament and took to teasing him relentlessly about it, and who the baby's father was. Their jokes and insults became nastier and nastier, until they had most of the castle believing that Harry was some kind of slut that had slept with so many guys he didn't know who the father was either, and had just chosen his once friend as the most suitable option.

Harry had tried to deny it, but it made no difference and after a while, he just chose to ignore it. No one was speaking to him now except Luna, who gave him what encouragement she could, and Neville, but only because he was dating Luna, who insisted that he remain on friendly terms with him. Neville wasn't really sure where he stood, or who he believed, but hadn't been willing to fully abandon his friendship with Harry.

Every week, Harry went to go see Madam Pomfrey as he had been instructed and took all the nutrient potions he was supposed to, and tried to eat as much as he could as to put on weight for the baby. His morning sickness has ended after another week or so and according to the school nurse, his pregnancy was going well. Although she did advise him that he was too stressed and needed to find some way of relaxing himself. Harry had agreed to try, though he didn't know how that would be possible because the only time he felt relaxed was at night when everyone was asleep and Hedwig came to visit him. Petting her always calmed him and made him feel better.

Of course, he could no longer fly with his condition and had to quit the Quiditich team; something else that angered the Griffindor's who hadn't wanted to lose their star seeker. He spent most of his time in the library, or the room of requirement, that had become his sanctuary. Sometimes, he would even sleep there; not wanting to return to the boy's dorm and the animosity that existed there. If McGonagall noticed that he wasn't always in the dorm at night, she didn't say anything about it. He figured she understood his need to be alone.

Most of the teachers had been surprisingly supportive of his pregnancy and had offered him what advice they could. Except Snape, who had been enraged when Harry had told him he needed to drop the class because the fumes from the potions they would be brewing could be harmful to the baby. He, instead, was doing only the written work for the class, that he would turn into Snape at his office rather than go to class. He was glad for that because he had never liked potions, and this way he was able to spend less time around the Slytherins. However, that also meant he couldn't pass the class without doing the practical part of it and wouldn't be able to take his owl for it. Which ruined his hopes of one day being an Auror.

Well, it wasn't like he could be one with a baby anyway. Despite all of the things he had to give up, he still didn't regret getting pregnant. Of course, he would have liked to have waited until he was older and out of school but he was still happy about it. He would have a family now. A child; that would love him as he loved them, and it was worth everything he had to go through for it. He just wondered if he would have any other family besides the baby, since he had yet to hear anything about the Weasleys and their reaction to his news. Fred and George were no longer in school, having skipped out on their last year to start their joke shop with the money Harry had given them last year. So, he didn't know any of their reactions yet, except Ginny; who had of course taken Ron's side.

She adamantly refused to believe that her brother would have sex with Harry, when he knew she had a crush on him, and that there was no way he could be the father of his child. She claimed Harry was lying about who the father was in order to push her away, and would never forgive him for being so mean and callous. The only good thing about it was at least now Harry knew that she no longer had a crush on him, much to his relief.

Then, a few weeks after Harry had told Ron about the baby and him being the father, he was told to go the Headmaster's office. Quickly, he packed up his school supplies and left Professor Flitwick's class to follow the seventh year student. The short teacher gave him a smile of encouragement as he left the room, and the older student brought him to the gargoyle where he said the password of 'licorice whips' and let him go up. Harry tried to fight back his nervousness as he rode the stairs up to the Headmaster's office, not knowing what to expect, since the boy hadn't told him why Dumbledore wanted to see him.

He heard the man tell him to enter and slowly pushed the door open to go inside only to stop inside the door way. Within the office, sitting on an assortment of chairs, was the Weasley family, minus Charlie and Bill, as well as Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. And Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron. So this was it then. When he would find out whether he still had a family or not and he gulped as he went inside, one arm coming up to rest on his stomach were a small bulge was still not noticeable beneath his shirt.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, I am so glad you could join us. Please, take a seat," Dumbledore said kindly, his eyes twinkling. Harry nodded and took the only remaining seat, keeping his eyes lowered and away from the redheaded family. "We are, of course, here to discuss your pregnancy and the baby's other father. Would you care to tell us who the baby's other father is, Harry? I assure you, no one will think any less of you for revealing his name, and you won't be in any trouble, and neither will he."

"I have already told everyone who the other father is professor," Harry said quietly, still not looking at any of them as his arms wrapped around his stomach as if to protect the small life growing inside it. "If you choose to believe me or not is up to you."

"Harry, why do you keep insisting that Ron is the father of your child?" Mrs. Weasley asked, distress and worry showing clearly on her face. "You know it's not possible! Ron is with Hermione and he has always wanted to be. He has never shown any interest in being with a boy, or with you Harry, dear, surely you know that."

"You don't believe me then?" the green-eyed boy asked unnecessarily as he glanced at the woman in disappointment before looking away again. "Well, I can't help that. Believe what you want."

"Harry, you must understand how ridiculous this all sounds," Arthur told him, holding tightly to his wife's hand as he looked sadly at the boy. "I can understand you wanting to be a part of our family. And I understand if the true father isn't someone you want in the baby's life. But putting this responsibility of a child, that isn't his, on Ron, isn't right and we can't support it, or your claim."

Harry nodded and saw the smug look on Ron's face and the pleased look in Hermione's eyes as they looked at him. It was obvious Ron had been able to convince his parents that he wasn't the father of Harry's child and that he would get no support from them. His older brothers, however, had remained quiet so far, and he glanced at them, wondering if they felt the same way there parents did. By the look on Percy's face, he was sure he agreed with Ron and there was no compassion or sympathy there. The twins only looked thoughtful and, of course, the two oldest weren't there. So he had no idea how they felt.

"Harry, I must ask you to tell me who the real father of your child is, or who you suspect it to be, so that we can speak with him," Dumbledore told him gently. Harry said nothing as he frowned and tightened his hold on his stomach. "Please, Harry. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to send you back to your relatives this summer, and inform them of your pregnancy, as I am sure you don't want."

"I . . . I can't tell you any different, so you will have to tell them," Harry replied fighting to keep his voice from trembling and the fear from showing on his face. He could just imagine their reactions to what he had done. "But, can't I stay here over the summer, professor?"

"I'm afraid not Harry. No one will be here during the summer and you can't be alone with your pregnancy," the Headmaster told him. The black-haired boy only sighed, nodding sadly, his last option other than his relatives gone. "I will of course, explain the situation to them and they will have to be told of the money your parents left you in order to pay for the things you and your child will need. It wouldn't be right to make them pay for your mistake, Harry. And after the child is born, we will decide what to do about you continuing your schooling here."

"Yes, sir," He said quietly, knowing what would happen once the Durlseys learned of his parents money. They would take it all from him and leave him with nothing, he was sure. It was the thought of possibly not being able to return to the school next term that frightened him even more, though. "Thank you, sir."

"Of course, Harry. Everything will be fine, you'll see," Dumbledore assured him. Harry nodded knowing what he said was a lie, but not willing to admit it. "Well then, we have discussed everything, so you may all leave. I am sure you have things to do, classes to attend. And Harry, don't forget about your appointment with Poppy tomorrow."

"Harry, I'm sorry we couldn't help you. I think that with things the way they are now, it would be best for you not to come to the Burrow anymore. At least, not until you are ready to tell us the truth," Mr. Weasly told him sorrowfully. Harry nodded, fighting back tears and watched as he and his wife went to the fireplace and flooed away.

They were followed by Percy, who sneered at him before he left, as well and Ron, Hermione and Ginny left the office to return to the common room with Professor McGonagall. Harry got up to leave as well, but was stopped before he could, by two hands grabbing his arms and turning him around to put him face to face with the twins. They didn't look angry but Harry couldn't be sure and he braced himself for the rejection he expected from them.

"Harry do you truly believe . . ."

"Ron is the father. . ."

"Of your child?" They asked staring at him intently. He hesitated for a moment and then nodded and they smiled. "All right then, we believe you, and we will see what we can do about mum and dad, all right?"

"You believe me? Really?" Harry asked in amazement and relief. The two red heads nodded and he moved to embrace them in gratitude. "Thank you."

"Come on, Harry! We know you wouldn't lie about something like this," George told him as he released them "And we know how stupid little Ronnikins can be."

"He's a right stupid git most of the time. And Percy is no better. So don't let them bother you, or Ginny. She's just sore that you like blokes instead of girls," Fred continued, patting his shoulder as he looked down at his stomach in pleasure. "Don't worry too much, all right? Everything will be all right. You'll see. Just make sure you take care of yourself and our little niece or nephew! We can't wait to spoil them, as you know. We will, and you are welcome at the store any time you want! Got that mate?"

Harry nodded and smiled, one hand rubbing at his stomach as they turned to leave. He watched them floo away and then turned to leave as well, without failing to notice the slight smile on the Headmaster's face and the twinkle in his eyes. He inclined his head to him and then left the room as well. It was nearing lunch time now, but he didn't feel like eating. Despite the twins support of him and their words, he could not let the rest of their family bother him.

Of course, he had never expected Percy to be on his side nor did it hurt much to see that he wasn't. And he had already adjusted to the betrayal of his one time friends. But, he had hoped that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be on his side, or at least want to help him. Their words hurt the most and their decision not to let him come to their home anymore was even worse. He had always loved going to the 'Burrow,' and now he wouldn't be able to go there ever again. All because he refused to lie and claim someone else as the father of his child.

His chest ached slightly at the thought that he would never be able to escape to there again. There was now no one to care what the Dursley's did to him. There would be no more letters, or packages of food sent to him by them, and no chance at leaving his relatives home. What would the Dursleys do to him and the baby once they learned about what had happened to him? They would hate him even more for this, if that was possible, and he would have to keep his baby safe from them. Maybe he could find a way to take his parents money. Find some place on his own to live after the baby was born. He wouldn't be able to return to school if he did, because he would have to get a job to support his child, but it would be worth it! And there wasn't much to miss at this school anymore now.

"Oh look! It's little Potter," A voice said near him in the hallway. He looked up to find Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle along with some others he didn't know blocking his way and forcing him to stop. "What's wrong, Potter? Can't find anyone to sleep with you now that your knocked up? Little saint Potter isn't so saintly anymore is he? He's nothing but a whore now and a used one at that."

"Leave me alone, Pansy," Harry said, wanting nothing more than to be alone. Absently, he noticed that Draco wasn't with them and how odd that was. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?"

"Ah, did I hurt your feelings Potter?" the pug faced girl asked as she chuckled. Harry glared at her in annoyance, that quickly turned to panic as her hand landed on his stomach resting over the small bump there. "Better take good care of this baby, Potter. It's the only one who will ever care about you. Although, I wouldn't blame it if it didn't. I, personally, would be ashamed if you were my father, Potter. Or should I say, mother seeing as you're carrying it."

"Pansy. Leave him alone," A voice said quietly before Harry could speak again. A hand grabbed her arm, pulling it away from his stomach and the baby inside it. "Go bother someone else. Better yet, go find Draco. I thought I saw Daphne hanging all over him a few minutes ago. You never know, she may take him from you."

Pansy looked at him in shock and quickly turned away to go after who she believed was her boyfriend and future husband. The others followed her after sneering at Harry and left him alone with his savior. It happened to be a boy, taller than him, with black hair and eyes and who wore Slytherin robes. His rescuer was a Slytherin. Harry wasn't expecting that, and he stared at the other boy in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Don't let those idiots bother you, Harry. They aren't worth it," The boy told him. Harry could only nod as the other held out his hand to him, smirking as he looked at him, perplexed by it. "I'm Blaise Zabini, and I know I am a Slytherin, and they have been incredibly cruel to you, but, I was hoping we could be friends. I think you could really use one."

"I . . . um, thank you," Harry replied and then hesitatingly, took his hand in a short shake before releasing it again. "Why do you want to be my friend? Don't think I am a whore and a liar like everyone else does?"

"No. Your not that type of person, Harry. Anyone with eyes could see that. You're not very trusting and incredibly careful with your feelings, so you wouldn't sleep with just anyone and you wouldn't lie about it either. You're too honest," Blaise explained with a small smile at the smaller boy. Harry blinked in surprise and then smiled as well. "And I want to be your friend because as I said, you need one, and I know what it feels like when the person you care about breaks your heart. I know Ron did but it is up to you, Harry. I wouldn't blame you for not trusting me."

"Um, all right. Like you said, I could use a friend," the black haired boy agreed as they began walking down the hall together. At this point, Harry was grateful for any friends he could get, regardless of who they were. "So, who was it that broke your heart, Blaise?"

"A girl I knew last year. I loved her and I thought she loved me, but then she decided that she really loved someone else and broke up with me," The taller boy explained, a pained expression flashing across his face as he spoke and Harry regretted bringing it up. He did not want to hurt him. "I was devastated, but Draco helped me get myself back together. You'd be surprised how compassionate that guy can be. I certainly was."

Harry was surprised to hear that Draco had been the one to help the boy get over his heartbreak, but then he thought, that of course he would be kinder to his friends than he was to other people. Especially Harry. However, the two of them hadn't really spoken much to each other that term, and as Harry thought about it he realized that the blonde hadn't really been teasing him much either. In fact, he had been strangely quiet. Almost nice to him. He wondered why that was. Maybe Draco was just tired of their fighting and decided it wasn't worth it anymore to continue their rivalry. Or maybe he was just growing up, and didn't want to waste time on petty fights. Harry didn't really want to continue their rivalry either and was glad the boy felt the same, if he did.

He and Blaise continued talking; their discussion now on the more neutral topic of their classes and teachers. Before he knew it, they were going into the Great Hall where he didn't want to be. He froze as all conversation stopped as they looked at them. Blaise ignored them and just grabbed his arm, bringing him over to the Slytherin table. Where no Gryffindor had ever sat before. They ate lunch together, ignoring the others. Then Blaise asked him if he wanted to go to the library to study with him. Harry agreed.

It was nice to have someone who actually wanted to be around him. And as the weeks passed he and Blaise became closer friends. Closer than he and Ron had ever been. They studied together a lot and sometimes, Draco joined them. And surprisingly; the two of them got along well. They even sent letters to each other. Harry found himself telling him things he had never told his other friends about. His worry over the baby, his fear of returning to the Dursleys, though he didn't tell him why exactly he was afraid. He was still too ashamed to admit to the abuse and rapping, and feared what would happen if he did tell him about it.

Blaise assured him that he would be all right, and that he would write to him during the summer to check up on him. And that if he needed help, he need only send him an owl. Harry was grateful for that, and many of his fears were relieved by his words. He was glad that he had chosen to be friends with Blaise that day, since no one else was speaking to him. And hoped they would be able to keep their friendship.

Harry's pregnancy was still going well and when he was three months along. Madam Pomfrey informed him that he was having a healthy boy. He was delighted to know he was having a son and immediately owled Blaise with the news, who was away for the Christmas holiday. The bump in his stomach was now quite visible and it continued to grow as the months passed. Harry put on the necessary weight, though he continued to take the nutrient potions and it soon became difficult for him to walk around the castle without Blaise's or Luna and Neville's help.

Soon enough, the fifth years were taking their owls and Harry struggled with his, hoping he would pass some of them, even if he wasn't able to return next year. Dumbledore had already told him that he had informed the Dursley's as to his current state and though they had been angry the knowledge that Harry was in fact rich. They would be able to take whatever amount they wanted to care for their 'dear nephew,' and certainly improved their moods. They had agreed to continue to care for Harry and the child he would bare. Harry was certainly dreading the time he would have to go back to them.

So far, it seemed the twins had been having no luck with their parents despite the fact that Harry had stuck to his story even with everyone hating him and teasing him. They had, however, sent him gifts for the baby. A stuffed owl and rattle, and Bill had sent him something as well, much to his surprise. The older man said he wasn't sure who to believe, but he still thought of Harry as a younger brother and would help him if he could. He sent him some cute baby clothes in blue and green. He hadn't heard anything from Charlie, but wasn't surprised as the two didn't really know each other. He was only glad that some of the Weasley's still cared for him.

He had gotten no gifts from any of the others at Christmas, and had only received a few gifts from Remus, Hagrid, and Blaise. His relatives hadn't even bothered to send him anything except a note asking him to send them some money to 'furbish' the room for the baby when he returned for the summer. He had done so, and then connected his account to the one at their bank per his uncles instructions, too afraid to do anything else. His money would be gone soon enough, he knew, and he would have no chance of escaping them unless he somehow convinced them to let him get a job while his aunt watched over the baby for him.

Those were his thoughts as he rode the train back to Kings Cross with Blaise and Draco. As he left the station to meet his uncle, the black haired boy made him promise to write to him as often as he could. Harry agreed and found his uncle waiting for him by the car. The big man sneered at him and then immediately grabbed him and shoved him in the back seat, throwing his stuff into the boot of the car. Harry sat silently as they drove back to 4 Privet Drive, knowing that regardless of the money they would be getting for him this summer, it would be no better than any of the others. His arms wrapped around his now bulging stomach wanting to protect the baby within it from the relatives that had long ago broken him.

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter had a lot in it and it seems to be going really fast but the reason for that is because this story really takes place outside of Hogwarts and after the baby is born so I hope it is ok. The rest of the story won't be so fast and the friendship between Bliase and Harry will be shown more plus the relationship between Harry and Draco will start to form very soon. I know he hasn't really been shown yet but he will be a lot more soon so just hang in there. I hope the friendship between Blaise and Harry is believable and the reason I made him straight was because it would have been to tempting to put him in a relationship with Harry otherwise which I don't want with this story though I do like both and we will be seeing more of Pansy later. She plays a big role so watch her and she will continue to be mean. I like her as both mean and nice but for this story she needs to be mean so sorry Pansy lovers. Also I hope the reviewer who wanted the twins and Bill to support Harry is happy cause I did it for you plus I love the twins and Harry needed someone to believe him right. Anyway this note is getting to long so I hoped you enjoyed and please review, review, review! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldyismodly: now betaed by Yoaiholic28 they rock.

Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter . . . Ok not really

Voldyismoldy: Thank you all so much for all of the alerts, favorites and especially reviews that I got for the last chapter! I appreciate them all and want to give all of you hugs. Since I can't, because that would be, well, impossible, I am giving you all cyber snitchs instead. Just imagine them buzzing around while you read this chapter, okay? Special thanks to **Stephd, **for their review and I am glad you think I am such a great writer. I am actually working on being a professional novelist though I haven't gotten anything published yet. Your review made my day! Please continue to read, review and enjoy, especially enjoy.

Before I go on with the chapter there are a few questions that I think need to be answered in order for this story to make a little more sense and for you to know where I am going with it a little.

1. Reviewer **Ann **asked where is Lucius? He's in prison how he was captured will be explained later and what it has to do with Sirius's death, as well. Just know for now that he is there and I don't know if he is going to make an appearance yet or not depends where my ideas lead me.

2. Reviewer **Angel **asked will the Dursley's be taking only Harry's trust fund or the full Potter fortune? Ok really important question here and I am glad you asked. To clarify in this story Harry has no other money than what was left to him by his parents in his vault. No where do I recall in any of the books it saying that the Potters were a wealthy family or anything about a Potter manor if this is wrong please feel free to correct me but for the purpose of this story the Potters were a comfortable family with more money than the Weasleys but much lower than the Malfoy's and Blacks. Also Harry does not have any money or homes from Sirius either which will be explained latter on in this chapter or the next and is actually a key point to the story. So in answer to the question it will only be the vault Harry has that the Dursley's will take since he has no other if any of you don't like that than I am sorry but since this is my story it is what I am going to do.

3. Reviewer **History **was unsure why Harry had to return to the Dursley's so I am going to Clarify. Harry has to go to the Dursley's for a couple of reasons 1. He can't go to the Burrow since the Weasley's won't allow him to. 2. He can't stay at Hogwarts cause he can't be alone during his pregnancy and no one would be there during the summer. 3. As mentioned earlier he does not have Grimmauld place or any Potter manor so he therefore has no other place to go. That leaves him with only his relatives at least for now. I hope that is understandable and the mean reason for it is simply cause I want him to and I hold the power, laughs maniacally and then stops as it hurts throat.

Anyway that's it and now finally on with the story (your probably all board out of your minds right now aren't you) oh one last thing warning: Birth scene not to graphic, child abuse and rape and bad language and relatives.

Chapter 3. The Broken and the Innocent.

Harry said nothing as he and his uncle drove back to 4 Privet Drive, only kept his arms around his stomach and his eyes lowered. It would be better for him, if only slightly, if he looked properly ashamed of what he had done. Otherwise, his uncle would think he had gotten himself pregnant on purpose to make things harder for them, and he would be punished even more. Instead, he told his child inwardly how much he loved it and how he couldn't wait to meet his son.

His uncle didn't speak or even look at him, for which he was grateful. Although, he did notice how tightly his hands were gripping the steering wheel. They reached the house in a little over an hour (I have no idea how far it actually is, so I am going with this). His uncle got out of the car and opening the door, dragged him out as well. Harry stumbled, but managed to keep his balance despite his now huge stomach. The huge man then took his things out of the car's boot and grabbed him by the arm, dragging them all into the house.

Harry could tell that his aunt and cousin were out and he felt himself start to tremble as he wondered what his uncle would do to him. He knew what he usually did when they were alone but Harry was only a month away from giving birth. He wouldn't risk hurting the baby just to have him; would he? He tried to slip away from him; to hide in his room, but his uncle tightened his grip and forced him down into a chair in front of the fireplace. He took out a rope from somewhere and tied his left wrist to the chair's arm rest. Then he grabbed his trunk and brought it to the floor in front of him.

"You disgusting little freak," he snarled as he threw open the trunk. Harry could only watch, wondering what he was going to do. "First, we are forced to take care of you, and now you somehow get yourself pregnant like the freak you are! Forcing us to take care of your freaky child too! Not only that, but you made us pay for everything! For years! While hiding away your own wealth. We are going to take every bit of that wealth and you won't see another drop of your disgusting family's money! It's the least that you owe us for all that we have done for you."

"But that's not all boy! You are going to lose everything else you have as well. For everyday until that freak in there is born and I can't touch you as I want, you will watch one of your precious things be destroyed. And the best part is; no one will ever know! Because you are never going back to that school. You will stay here and take care of that disgusting child, because I am not having my Petunia suffering from your mistake. Plus, once the freak is born you will get a job of my choosing. And if I feel generous, I may even let you have a little bit of the money you will make. You may even be able to save up enough for you and that thing to get out of here. Eventually, and I pray you do, before I decide to kick you both out once you come of age boy. Now, which thing of your's shall I destroy first, hm?"

He turned away from Harry to rummage through the trunk to decide what he wanted to get rid of first. Harry could only watch and plead with him as he struggled against the rope that bound his arm tightly to the chair. His uncle ignored him, however, and after a few minutes, looked up in annoyance as he didn't find what he was looking for. The annoyance turned to pleasure as he looked at the boy and grabbed him; his fat hands padding him down until he found what he was looking for in his back pocket. His wand. Harry tried to grab it from him but couldn't and the man laughed as he held it out of his reach, his eyes gleaming.

"Yes. Your wand. This," he shouted venomously, "will be the first thing to go! You will never be able to threaten my family with it again!" Vernon cackled. He moved over to the fireplace as Harry tried to hold back tears, still struggling against the rope. "We have obviously been too easy with you. Which is what has lead to this, but not anymore. You'll get no more mercy from us, boy! And you will learn your place. You, and that freak of your's."

Without another word, Vernon lit the fire in the fireplace and, chuckling maliciously, snapped his wand in two. Harry tensed as he felt as if he too had been snapped into pieces and the tears broke free as his beloved wand was thrown into the fire to burn. Hedwig hooted her wings, beating against her cage as she tried to come to him but couldn't. His uncle laughed as he watched the wand turn to ashes with a puff of smoke and red sparks. When the wand was gone, he untied him and dragged him over to the cupboard where he threw him in, not even caring about what damage he may do to the baby.

"This is where you and that freak will be staying from now on. I won't have you taking up one of my rooms anymore," his uncle told him as Harry only nodded, his arms wrapped around his stomach. "You will still be in charge of doing all of the chores as well as taking care of that thing. I won't hear any complaints from you about it either, or you'll be punished. Once that freak is born it won't matter what I do to you, boy."

Sneering, he slammed the door closed and locked it, leaving Harry alone in the small room that was once again his bedroom. Out of his other pocket, he took out the rattle and stuffed owl the twins had given him for the baby, and put them on the small shelf that was attached to the back wall. The rest of his things were in the trunk, except his father's invisibility cloak, the marauders map, and his photo album that he had asked Blaise to hold onto for him and was glad. He had not wanted to lose those things. It was bad enough that he was going to lose everything else he had ever owned to his uncle's cruelty.

He couldn't even tell anyone, since he was now trapped in the cupboard, and didn't have Hedwig with him. Nor could he use his magic, since he was still underage and the last thing he wanted was to go to Azkaban for underage magic and have his son taken from him. There was nothing he could do, but someone had to check on him, right? To make sure he and the baby were okay? And the birth went all right? So, eventually, someone would find out about what was happening to him and get him out. He would just have to wait until then and hope everything would be all right.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXe

Days passed and no one came to check on him. The only letters he got were from Blaise. His uncle let him answer them; always the same. That he was fine, the baby was fine and there was nothing to worry about. Everyday, Vernon burned something else of his while he was made to watch and then made him do the chores. Harry struggled to get all of the work done with his huge belly and never was able to which always led to a beating though Vernon was careful not to do anything to his stomach. Dudley would only laugh as he watched him and taunt him about his pregnancy and how much of a freak he was. While making his work that much harder to do. He didn't, however, bring his friends around as none of them wanted anyone to know that Harry was a freak and pregnant while living in their house.

The only one who was remotely kind to him was his aunt, who did what she could to help him with the baby. She made sure he ate fuller meals than he used to, and even bought him the things he would need for the baby. Nappies,(is that what diapers are called in England?), bottles, formula, and clothes, with his own money of course. Vernon always gloated every time he transferred more money from Harry's Gringotts account. Which was immediately switched from wizard money to muggle money. He sometimes wondered how much was left of his parent's money.

He made no complaints about how he was treated, his concern only for his child. That was growing closer and closer to being born and he forced himself not to cry each time he watched one of his things get destroyed. That was until the day before his child was to be born when Vernon was down to his last possession, Hedwig. He hadn't seen the bird since his things had been locked away from him and she was now thin and hooting sadly. Dudley had to tie him down quickly to the chair in front of the fire before he could snatch the cage from his uncle, outraged by what had been done to his first friend. His uncle grinning wickedly, built the fire up high, and then before his horror filled eyes, threw the bird, cage and all, into the fire.

He watched Hedwig shriek and flap her wings franticly as she tried to escape the fire that was killing her. Tears blurred his eyes and he pulled at the ropes holding him wanting nothing more than to save his precious pet. He had never thought his uncle would go so far as to kill his bird though he should have since he knew how much his uncle hated it. He broke into sobs as Hedwig's shrieking stopped and the only thing that could be heard was the crackling of the fire around her burned remains. His uncle and cousin laughed at his pain and then threw him back into his cupboard where he curled up on his small bed and allowed himself to cry for his lost friend.

His body shook with the sobs that drenched his face. He was devastated by the loss of his bird and of everything else that had happened to him. Harry didn't know how long he lay there crying, but his sobs were eventually cut off by a sudden intense pain in his lower abdomen. He groaned and tried to catch his breath as he turned onto his back, wondering what the pain was. Before he could figure it out, the pain came again, taking his breath away. As he gritted his teeth, he realized what it was. His baby. The baby was coming and he was locked in his cupboard with no one to help him. Desperately, he banged on the cupboard door, hoping that at least his Aunt Petunia would help him if no one else would. He received no answer.

He was so deep in his grief that he hadn't heard his relatives leave. His uncle had been in such a good mood due to Harry's distress, that he had decided to take his family out to dinner and a movie, leaving the boy alone. It didn't take Harry long to realize they weren't there, and that he was going to have to give birth alone with no idea how to do it. Pompfrey had told him he was to go to St. Mungo's at the time of the birth, but he hadn't been able to and now he was unable to even get a message to anyone who could help him without Hedwig.

For a moment he almost let his grief take him again but then the pain returned bringing him back to the now. He cried out with the pain, feeling his baby moving within him and his body changing to accommodate the child currently trying to get out of it. For hours, he lay, writhing on the bed mat on the floor of his cupboard screaming and pushing with what strength he had, without anyone knowing until finally the baby was born, crying on the floor between his legs.

Without even knowing he was doing it, not being fully aware of anything, he used his magic to clean up the blood and other bodily fluids, cleaned and wrapped his baby in a blanket that he conjured and changed his clothes, all before passing out. The baby grew quiet, falling asleep as well, and when the Dursley's returned Petunia went to cheek on the boy only to find him deeply asleep and a newborn infant laying in his arms. A small smile nearly crossed her face before she remembered what they were and it turned into a sneer as she closed the door again, after leaving a bottle of formula by the bed for when the baby woke up.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXe

Harry was awakened hours later by the hungry cries of his child. Slowly, he sat up, his body still sore and painful from the birth, and was surprised to find his baby in his arms, not remembering having taken hold of him before passing out. The baby looked up at him, hands reaching and face screwed up with tears. He looked around he found the bottle of formula. He brought it to the baby's mouth who sucked on it happily while he smiled and rocked him gently.

This was his son. He was beautiful with his green eyes and reddish brown hair that could only have come from a Weasley. Anyone seeing the child would have a hard time not believing the child was the son of one of the Weasley boy's and would have to believe him about Ron. Too bad no one would ever see him. Not even the Weasley's. His smile nearly faltered at that thought, but he didn't let it as he gazed tenderly at his son.

"You're my baby little one; my son. I'm your daddy. And I will be the best daddy ever," he told him as the baby finished his meal and then looked up at him with a burp. "And even if no one else cares about us, we'll have each other. My little Sirius James. Yes, that's your name. Sirius James Potter; Siri for short. After your grandfather and my godfather. They would have loved you if they lived long enough to see you. Your grandmother too. You have her eyes, you know. Just like me. I wish you could have known them. I wish I could have known them too, but they loved us. I know that for sure."

Little Siri giggled and then with another burp, fell asleep in Harry's arms as he continued to rock him gently. His son was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he had been well worth all of the pain he had gone through to get him. Even the rejection of his friends. He had a family now, a real family for the first time in his life. With a small smile, he laid back down, quickly falling asleep with his baby in his arms.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXe

His uncle waited a whole two weeks after the baby was born before he forced himself on Harry again. He was pleased that now he could do whatever he wanted to the boy. Harry's chore load didn't decrease with the baby's birth, and was made more difficult by the fact that he had to take care of Siri too. Thankfully, Siri was incredibly well behaved for a baby. He slept a great deal or willingly played by himself.

His aunt helped him a little bit, and even had Dudley do a few of the chores when Harry was dealing with Siri. But the abuse didn't stop. Vernon would become enraged when the baby woke them up in the middle of the night with it's cries. Blaise continued to write him, and he was allowed by his uncle to tell him that he had a healthy baby boy named Sirius James and both of them were doing well. Blaise promised to visit or have them visit him once he was home for the holidays; it now being late August and close to the beginning of school.

Harry was distraught that he wouldn't be allowed to return to Hogwarts and instead had to stay at Privet Drive. But Dumbldore had agreed that Harry needed to take care of his child and get a job since his family couldn't take care of him forever. His uncle still had yet to tell him what his job was going to be, or who was going to take care of Siri while he was working. He hoped it would be his aunt because at least she was decent to them and dreaded having to be parted from his son for any length of time.

it was a Monday afternoon when Harry discovered just what kind of job his uncle had in mind for him. He had just put Siri down for a nap in the basket Aunt Petunia had given him, when he heard the front door swing open and then slam shut. Dudley was away at the Smelting's and Petunia was visiting with Aunt Marge. Which meant it could only be his uncle who had come home. Tensing, he listened as his cupboard door was unlocked and barely had time to prepare himself before a pudgy arm reached out and grabbed him, pulling him out into the hall.

Harry was just glad that Siri should sleep for at least three or four hours. As his uncle dragged him upstairs, he brought him to what had once been his room and he noted absently that there were no longer locks on the door, save one. The room inside had nothing except a bed in it, albeit a nice one. All other furniture had been removed and the bars on the window were gone as well. Harry noted all of this in surprise, wondering why his uncle had gone through all the trouble of changing the room. No one even used it, and it made Harry worry slightly. He had even painted the walls a faint blue color. All of this confused him.

Vernon pushed him down onto the bed and Harry knew what he was going to do now as he was stripped of his clothes. He bit his lip and fought back the tears that filled his eyes as he sat on the bed, exposed to his uncle. He was surprised when he felt something cold snap around his left wrist and looked over to find it now chained to the bed's headboard. Harry looked up at his uncle in confusion, not knowing why he thought he needed to cuff him when the man could easily hold him down without it.

Vernon said nothing, though pleased by his confusion and only removed his own clothes. Harry braced himself as the man pushed him on to his stomach on the bed and nearly bit his tongue off to keep himself from screaming as he plunged into him. He didn't know how long it lasted, and hated every moment of it, but when he finished, his uncle did something he had never done before. He took a cloth and a bowl of water from the foot of the bed, cleaned himself, and then cleaned Harry, too. Harry shuddered as he touched him, not knowing why he was doing it.

"Have to make sure you look good, freak, don't we?" His uncle laughed as he finished. He stood up as a doorbell rang downstairs. His grin grew as he looked at him with an expression that terrified the sixteen year old. "Ah! My first client is here. Mustn't keep him waiting."

Harry said nothing as he sat up but the confusion must have shown on his face, because his uncle laughed again as he dressed. He scooped up Harry's clothes and took them with him, leaving Harry with nothing but the bed. Was the man going to leave him here, chained to the bed? Naked, while he had clients? Why would his clients come here? He never had appointments at the house if he could help it, not wanting them to find out about his freaky nephew.

"Oh, they're not here to see me, boy. They're here to see you," Vernon said, still laughing as he opened the door to leave the room. Harry's face paled with his words. "I'm not the only one who wants a piece of your ass, freak. And since you're so willing to spread your legs for people, I might as well make a profit off it."

Harry gasped, and his uncle left the room, leaving him alone to contemplate what he had said. At first, Harry didn't want to believe it. He kept telling himself that it was a trick of his uncle's. To frighten him. But then, why would he have done up this room and gotten a new bed and chained him naked to it? Could his uncle really be that cruel? Yes. Harry knew he could be. He shuddered when he heard him open the door below and speak to someone, a man by the sound of the voice.

His body began to tremble as he pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. His uncle was selling his body for money. To anyone he knew who would want him. Harry was about to become what everyone at Hogwarts thought he was already; a whore. Tears poured from his eyes as he was unable to hold them back at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. What was he to do? How was he to stop this when he didn't have his magic? What would his uncle do to Siri if he tried to get away? What would the ministry do?

He couldn't lose Siri. The baby was his life, the only thing he had left. There was nothing he could do. It was either allow his uncle to do as he wanted and keep his child, or try to use his magic to free himself and lose his son. Either to his uncle, or to the ministry. He was trapped, and as the door opened, he shut his eyes. He tried to make pretend like it wasn't happening. Even as his head was yanked up and rough, uncaring, lips were pressed harshly against his own.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXeXe

Time passed slowly for Harry for the next few months. His life was a living hell with the only bright spot being his son. Siri was what kept him going; what allowed him to survive the constant rapes and beatings. The imprisonment for hours at a time. In the room he now hated, where he waited for client after client until his son would wake up or his aunt would come home and he was allowed to go.

He had no one to talk to, no one to help him. He had been threatened by his uncle not to tell his aunt about it, who he was actually relieved to discover had nothing to do with it. Dudley wasn't there and even if he was, he wouldn't have cared and Siri didn't understand. His uncle never left him alone when he was writing a response to Blaise's letters. So there was never a way he could tell him either. He was effectively trapped and he felt helpless to stop what was being done to him.

He was given little to eat and he was able to hold down even less than that, feeling constantly dirty and tainted. He hated himself and his own weakness. He wondered what the wizarding world would think if they could see their savior now. He was terribly thin and bruised, he trembled constantly and couldn't stand to have anyone touch him except Siri. He honestly didn't know what Vernon's clients liked about him, but then, most of them were like him. Probably just liked having someone weaker that they could dominate without fear of repercussions. Some of them were pretty violent themselves, though some were at least gentle with him, and most never really even looked at him. They just took what they wanted and left.

He didn't even know how much they paid his uncle for the use of him since the man wouldn't tell him. He had claimed however that he had put some money aside for Harry without specifying an amount or telling him where it was. So he had no idea if that was true or not. He didn't really care much either since he doubted he would ever see it. He did know his uncle was making a lot of money off him and his body, so he wouldn't want to get rid of him until he had to. The longer he kept the money from him, the longer he would be able to keep a hold of him.

So, that was where Harry was trapped in a life of sexual slavery while he struggled to take care of his son; wondering every day how much longer he would be able to keep this up. Currently, he sat on the bed in the dreaded room with his left wrist chained to the bed as he waited for Vernon to either let him go or bring up another client. He was naked, of course, and cold because winter was now here and the Christmas holidays were starting. Dudley, in fact, would be back tomorrow. He thought longingly of the Christmases he had spent at Hogwarts. His arms were wrapped around his knees and his head was buried in them as he sobbed quietly.

He was crying so heavily that at first he didn't hear the soft tapping at the window of the room. As it grew louder and more insistent though, his head shot up. He saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. A dark brown owl with a letter in its talons. Though he couldn't get off the bed, he was close enough. With a little stretching, he opened the window and let it in, glad that the bars had been removed. The owl came to the bed and dropped the letter before settling near him and for a moment, Harry only stared dumbly at it and then realization came to him.

He was in a room by himself with an owl; without his uncle to tell him what to write. He needed to send a message, somehow get someone to figure out what was happening to him and come help him and his son. But he didn't have a lot of time because soon enough, his uncle would be back and he would lose this opportunity. Quickly, he looked around for something to write on and with but found nothing. The room was bare save for the bed, himself, the owl, and the letter. The letter, he could write on the letter.

He snatched it up as the owl watched curiously. He tore it open without reading it. The only thing he saw was that it was from Blaise and he smiled knowing he would help him. But, he still needed something he could write with. He hesitated for a moment and then ruthlessly bit down on his finger, hard enough to pierce the skin. Using the blood on his finger, he turned the letter over and wrote only a few words, trembling as he heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Here. Take this back to Blaise. And hurry please," he told the owl as he gave it the letter. The owl took it and flew back over to the window, not understanding why the boy wanted to return its master's letter. "Thank you."

Harry watched the owl leave and quickly shut the window again so that his uncle wouldn't know what he had done. His heart pounded in his chest and he was trembling. But for the first time in months, he had something he never thought he would again; hope. He had hope that Blaise would see the letter and come at once to see what was wrong. Then he would take him and Siri away from here if he even wanted him after he found out what his uncle had done to him. But he refused to think about that right now; as he sat curled up on the bed. He braced himself for whatever was to happen next, good or bad.

A/N: OK, so how many of you out there are going, "Oh my God! What was this person thinking?" What can I say? I am cruel to my characters but things will get better for Harry. I can promise Blaise and Draco to the rescue in the next chapter. Yes, Draco will finally make a true appearance in the next chapter! What will the Weasley's do when they finally see Harry's child? That looks like Ron! I will say only that Harry's suffering isn't at an end yet but this story will have a happy ending because I hate stories that have sad endings. Who out there wants to see the Dursley's be arrested and get what they deserve? I do. I hope you liked this chapter and please keep reviewing if you want to see more.

Oh, one more thing. I want to give Blaise someone eventually, but I am not sure who. Any suggestions?

Oh and I know the babies name wasn't very original, but I love the nickname Siri, so I wanted to go with Sirius James and I am sorry if people wanted something else.


	4. Chapter 4

Voldyismodly: now betaed by Yoaiholic28 they rock.

Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter . . . Ok not really.

Voldyismoldy: Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts and favorites. I really can't believe how well this story is going and I am so glad you all like it and you don't hate me to much for what I did to Harry in the last chapter. I promise that will be one of the worst things I do to him and things will be getting much better for him for a little while but there will be more angst before I get to the happy ending. Oh and I got my first flame and it was really stupid the reviewer said "what is wrong with you boys can't get pregnant you sicko." For one thing nothing is wrong with me thank you very much, for another I know boys can't get pregnant but this is a story and you obviously haven't seen the hundreds of mpreg stories out there, and I am not a sicko. Anyway just had to get that out of my system and if anyone else wants to flame me can you at least make it good thank you.

Two questions to answer, one reviewer asked about the goblins at Gringotts noticing all of the money being taken from Harry's account. Yes they notice this but since Harry approved it they can't do anything about it and can't even complain about the amount being taken. Another reviewer asked what am I going to do about Harry's wealth? Harry's wealth is gone the Dursley's have taken it so he is pretty much poor now. However he will be taken care of and have money of his own eventually you just have to keep reading to find out. Thank you both for your questions and feel free to ask any other questions you have I am always willing to answer them.

Oh and thank you all for your suggestions of who to put Blaise with they were very helpful. Several of you said I should put him in a threesome with Harry and Draco it's a good idea but I have never written a threesome before and I already said the guy was straight so it would be weird if I changed it now. I am actually toying with either Luna or Lavender for him as several people suggested but I haven't decide which yet. And no I won't put him with Hermione she is going to continue to be a bitch in this story so sorry and I am glad no one hated the name I picked out for Harry's son. He will have other children with Draco so I will be coming up with more original names later.

Warning: mentions of abuse and rape and language. cute little baby and Draco at last!

Chapter 4. The Unexpected Plea

Draco watched in amusement as Blaise paced the length of the sitting room mumbling to himself about the long awaited response to the letter he had sent. He didn't know why the other boy was so concerned Harry always sent back the same response that he was fine and so was the baby. Yet every time he sent him a letter he acted like he expected it not to be returned or to get a bad response from the other boy. Yes he was living with his muggle relatives but they surely couldn't be that bad to him and Draco was sure he was fine.

Really he couldn't believe they were worrying about Harry Potter at all when only two years ago they had hated him and teased him relentlessly. But last year Draco had gotten sick of the constant fights between them and ended them surprised when Harry had done the same thing. He had begun to feel sorry for the other boy as well after he had fallen pregnant and turned on by his best friends. He like Blaise believed that Ron was the father of Harry's son and that he wouldn't lie about something like that.

Last year both Draco and Blaise had spent a lot of time with the Gryffindor studying and talking. He had been surprised by how timid Harry was and how desperate he was for someone to believe him and befriend him. So desperate that he would willingly become friends with the Slytherins that had once teased him. He was smart to and Draco had seen his grades improve a great deal with his help. He had always thought the mud blood was the really smart one of the group but it was obvious to him that Harry had been over shadowed by her and was just as intelligent.

He was good looking to and that was what had surprised Draco the most when he had begun to really look at the boy and find him attractive. His raven hair was always messy and unkempt and he had the most startling green eyes. He was shorter than Draco by several inches who was a good 6.2 to his 5.7 and thin even with his pregnancy. It was his pregnancy that had made him even more attractive to him with the way his skin seemed to glow and how he was always rubbing his stomach with a little smile on his face when he thought no one was looking.

If anyone had told Draco that he would eventually be attracted to the famed boy-who-lived he would have sneered at them and told them they were idiots. But the truth was he was attracted to the smaller boy and found his thoughts constantly on him and wondered if he could ever be attracted to him too. Though they had begun to become friends they were no where near as close as Blaise and Harry were and after everything his father had done to him he wouldn't blame Harry for not wanting anything to do with him.

His father however was now in prison having been arrested the night Voldemort had tried and failed to get his body back resulting in his death. Dumbledore had managed to track Harry to the graveyard where he had been taken during the tournament along with several Aurors and they had captured the majority of the death eaters including his father. Not without cost however for several on both sides had died including Sirius Black who had come to help Harry and been stuck down with a killing curse.

It was his death however that lead to his mother and himself leaving his father. After he died the Black will was read and they had discovered that Sirius's mother had left everything to her niece Narcissa since one son had already died and the other was a disgrace to her. His mother now owned a sizable wealth of her own and several properties including Black manor where they were currently living. Before his mother had been entirely dependent on Lucius for money having none of her own which was why she had been unable to divorce him until now. Draco couldn't say he missed Malfoy manner and was glad that he and his mother were now away from his father and the lord he had foolishly followed.

His mother was currently off somewhere redecorating some of the rooms in the manor. She had been delighted by all of the work the home needed and had taken on redecorating it as her new hobby. Draco couldn't remember having ever seen his mother so happy or alive and knew that his father had been slowly killing her with his domineering ways. Now they were both free of him and able to live without fear or ridiculous Malfoy expectations as they were really no longer Malfoy's anymore but now Black's again.

"Blaise please sit down," he said at last his amusement turning into annoyance as he watched his friend. Blaise looked at him but made no move to sit. "Pacing is not going to make his response come any sooner you know and I am sure he's fine."

"I can't sit I have a bad feeling about Harry and Siri. His letters are just to vague what if something bad has happened to them," the black haired boy replied stopping in his movements but still not sitting down. He needed to be moving to keep his sanity. "You know his family doesn't like him and no one has seen him and the baby in months. In fact no one has seen the baby."

"No one in the wizarding world Blaise but I am sure lots of people have seen him in the muggle world," Draco reasoned though even he wasn't entirely sure of that. Blaise grunted but said nothing clearly not believing him either. "His family can't be that bad and Harry has his magic to protect him and the baby. Surely if something had happened to him the ministry would know about it. They maybe idiots but they are not entirely incompetent there."

Blaise was about to retort when he was caught off by the hoot of an owl and turned toward the window to find his owl returning. A letter was clutched in its talons and the boy quickly opened the window to let it in. It flew in, dropped the letter at his feet and landed on the back of one of the chairs. Blaise hurriedly picked up the letter surprised to find that it was the very one he had sent to him. Why had Harry sent his letter back after opening it and why hadn't he answered it. He took the pages out looking them over but saw nothing to show Harry had even read it or responded to it in any way and was surprised when Draco rose and snatched it out of his hands.

"There's something on the back of it Blaise," he told him frowning as he looked at what appeared to be dark red stains on the back of the letter. His face paled as he realized what the substance was. "Blaise its blood, there's blood on this."

"What!" the Italian boy said in alarm as he took the letter back and turned it over to see what he was looking at. To his horror he found that it was indeed blood and that the stains were letters or words that said simply 'help me please'. "He's in trouble I knew it. Draco we have to go get him and the baby they need help."

"All right Blaise we'll go and check it out see what is going on," Draco agreed wanting to believe that Harry was all right but fearing that something was very wrong with the smaller boy. "Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes he told me, he lives in Surrey at 4 Privet drive Little Winging," His friend replied putting the letter on the table and picking up his wand that he had left there to stuff in his pocket. "I'll have to apparate us since your not seventeen yet. Grab my hand and hold tight."

Draco nodded and did as he was told his other hand held tightly around the wand in his pocket. The feeling of suffocation overcame him and with a pop they were no longer in Black manor but standing in an alley in what was presumably Surrey. Releasing Blaise's hand the two of them walked quickly down the street relieved to find that they were on Privet drive and not somewhere else. Neither one had ever been there before and they looked at all the same looking little houses in disgust. Draco had expected Harry to live in some kind of manor, even if only a small one, and was surprised to find that he didn't.

They found 4 easily enough and walked up to the door hands wrapped around their wands as they didn't know what to expect. Blaise knocked on the door and within minutes it was answered by the fattest man they had ever seen. He had gray hair and a mustache and his face was covered in splotches of red. He looked at them for a moment suspiciously and Draco was suddenly glad that they hadn't worn their cloaks. At least they didn't look like they were wizards he had a feeling that if they did he would have slammed the door in their faces already.

"Excuse me are you Mr. Vernon Dursley?" Draco asked politely with the charming smile his father had spent hours teaching him. The man grunted and nodded. "Would your nephew be available then? We'd like to see him."

"You would ah well you're a little younger than I would usually allow but you look like you have money," The man told them moving out of the way of the door to let them in. the two of them walked inside trying to keep their confusion from showing as they did.

"Suppose your father's told you about him and you wanted a little fun to so you decided to check him out to right?"

"Something like that yes," Blaise agreed exchanging a look with Draco who only shrugged having no idea what the man was going on about. "Um how much money would we need."

"I'll let you see him first and then you can decide if he's worth what I want," Vernon chuckled confusing them even more as they followed him into the house. "I warn you he ain't much but he is good and you'll enjoy it everyone else has."

Blaise and Draco said nothing totally bewildered now and looked around the house as they walked through it to the stairs. There were pictures on the wall of the fat man, a boy equally as fat as him, and a horse like woman but none of them showed Harry. There was no sign at all that another boy lived there and an uneasy feeling settled in their stomachs as they followed the man. A few feet from the stairs they heard a soft coo and looked into the living room their faces paling at the sight.

On the floor of the living room was an overturned laundry basket and sitting inside of it was a small baby playing happily with a stuffed owl and plastic rattle that lit up with sparks as it was shook. They knew at once that it was Harry's son when the baby turned its green eyes on them and giggled entirely unaware that he was trapped in the basket a heavy book on top of it to keep it from being knocked over.

"Don't mind the baby. I'm watching him for a friend today," The man lied easily scowling at the infant for a moment before smiling at them again. They decided to say nothing yet until they saw Harry and found out what was going on. "He's up here just follow me."

Draco and Blaise did as the man said now sure that something very wrong was going on in this house. The baby looked unharmed and happy enough but where was Harry and why wasn't he with him and why had the man lied about who the baby belonged to. There were so many questions in their heads and Draco saw his friends fist clench at his side the other still in his pocket around his wand.

The man lead them to a small bedroom upstairs and opened the door to let them in a small sound of movement coming from within it. Draco and Blaise followed him in and immediately froze at what they saw in the room. It was a small room, painted a light blue, and the only furniture inside it was a bed. It was what was on the bed that froze them to the spot in shock. Harry sat on the bed naked with his knees held against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. On one wrist was a metal handcuff that was attached to the bed's head board and his head was buried in his arms as he refused to look at them.

The boy was impossibly thin and trembling and there were bruises coloring his pale skin. He looked so small and vulnerable on that bed and Draco felt sick as he stared at him. Blaise was trembling himself but seemed unable to move or speak as he gazed at the younger boy who still hadn't looked at them. He seemed to afraid to or maybe to embarrassed and they could hear the soft sound of sobs coming from his buried face.

"Well here he is how much you willing to pay for the use of him," Vernon asked the sight of the wretched boy not effecting him at all. It was then they realized what was going on and what all that talk about money had been about. "You can do whatever you want with him and he won't fight back. He's a good little submitter and I haven't had a complaint yet though he does tend to cry a little but that's easy to ignore."

"I. . . I have never been so appalled in my life," Draco said after several moments of silence had passed and it was obvious Blaise wouldn't speak. The man looked at him in confusion and Harry tentatively lifted his head obviously recognizing the sound of his voice. His face paled as he saw them but there was a look of weary relief in his eyes as well. "How dare you do this to your nephew. What is wrong with you that you would sell the use of his body like this. I am absolutely disgusted."

The man opened his mouth to argue his face growing even redder but Draco didn't give him a chance as he took out his wand and sent a body binding spell at him. Instantly Vernon fell to the ground unable to move and he rushed over to the bed Blaise still not moving. Harry was silent as he unlocked the chain from around his wrist but he could see the tears that streamed down his face. He helped Harry off the bed but the moment he got to his feet on the floor he collapsed and Draco took him in his arms ignoring the feel of his bare skin against his clothed body and the way his face flushed with heat.

"Blaise snap out of it would you," he snapped in annoyance when he turned to find his friend still hadn't moved. Blaise started and looked sheepishly at him as he came out of his shock. "Find a blanket for Harry and than go get Siri we're taking them with us."

The Italian boy nodded and left the room to go in search of the blanket he wanted. Still holding Harry gently in his arms Draco went over to the boy's uncle who was looking at him in rage and disgust. His face looked about ready to explode with his anger and Draco would have laughed if he wasn't still so angry himself.

"You disgusting muggle do you know who this is? This is Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world and you treated him like a whore," The blonde boy snapped glaring down at the man and glad that Harry had fainted, he didn't need to hear any of this. 'I can only imagine what else you have put him through and you can be assured that when the ministry of magic hears about what you and your family have done you will be properly punished for your crimes. I will see to it personally myself."

"No one will do anything to me. If you people really cared about the little freak you would have come to check on him sooner," Vernon sneered as he glared at the boy in his arms that he tightened his hold on almost subconsciously. "Nobody cares about that worthless little freak and I only made a profit off of what he was already doing. Now take this blasted spell off me and get out of my house stupid freak. If I had known you two were freaks as well I would never have let you in my house."

"Believe me neither of us had any desire to be in your house and we will be living shortly," Draco assured him with his trade mark sneer. It was then that Blaise came back into the room with a blanket that he gave to him. "Blaise did you see Harry's stuff anywhere."

"No I didn't and the two other bedrooms aren't his," the black haired boy replied. He looked down at the man and with a look of disgust kicked him hard in the stomach. "Hey you where did you put all of Harry's things?"

"I got rid of them," the man growled to their shock. Draco frowned as he lowered Harry to wrap the blanket around him before taking him in his arms again. "Now get out I don't want you here."

"Fine but you will be hearing from us again very soon and you will regret everything you have done to Harry and Siri," Blaise snapped unable to stop himself from giving him another kick to his stomach in disgust. "Come one Draco lets go."

Draco followed Blaise out of the room leaving the man still in the body bind. It would wear off eventually but for now at least he would suffer a bit. Draco knew he would have to explain to why he had used magic when he was underage still but he wasn't worried. No one would fault him for using magic to save the boy who had defeated Voldemort. If anything they would probably give him a meddle or something and wouldn't that be something the son of a known death eater awarded for saving the life of Harry Potter!

When they got downstairs Blaise knelt and took the book and laundry basket off of the baby who giggled and held his hands out to him. He picked him up carefully grabbing the owl Siri had dropped though he still held tightly to his rattle. Seeing him now they could see his redish brown hair that had to come from a Weasley and it was obvious that the baby was a combination of Harry and Ron. Everyone would be shocked when they saw the baby and know immediately that Harry had been telling the truth all along about who his other father was.

Once they had the baby they left the house glad that there was no one out to see them. They didn't need a bunch of people asking questions about Harry or the baby. Blaise took hold of Draco's arm and apparated all four of them back to Black manor. He was amazed that his friend was able to do that without splinching any of them and knew that it was only his hand on his arm that kept him from falling as he stumbled upon hitting the ground.

Draco after steadying him brought Harry to one of the bedrooms Blaise following and called for a house elf. The little creature appeared just as Draco was placing the smaller boy in the bed and pulling the blanket over him. Blaise was still holding the baby in his arms who was giggling and squealed with delight when it saw the funny creature who's eyes went wide at what it saw.

"Blink go get my mother please and find a crib for the baby," Draco instructed it. The elf bobbed its head and then vanished to do as he wanted. It returned moments later with a cradle that Blaise put the baby in.

"Your mother is on her way Master Draco," the house elf told him with another bob of its head. "Is the master in need of anything else."

"No Blink but see that a meal is made for Harry and a bottle for the baby please," the blonde boy replied. The elf nodded and vanished again just as his mother came into the room. "Mother can you please examine Harry and Siri they have been treated very badly by their family."

"Of course Draco dear," Narcissa replied. She removed the blanket and waved her wand over him performing several spells over him. Her face darkened as she finished and then moved over to the baby before looking at him. "The baby is fine, a little underweight, but nothing serious. Harry however is grossly underweight, he has obviously been beaten numerous times, and raped as well, now do you want to tell me what this is all about."

Draco quickly explained all that had happened at Harry's home and what his uncle had said about him. Narcissa looked appalled at what she was told and a deep anger burned in her eyes as her mother side took over. She was normally a very calm passive woman but threaten her child or any child really and she could be deadly. Draco almost pitied Harry's family at the look on her face but knew they deserved whatever she would do to them.

"Harry and Siri will stay here of course and I will have to send for Severus to help me tend him, he will need his potions," The woman told him in a tone that avoided argument not that either of them would have argued with her as they thought the same as she called for a house elf who appeared at once. "Blink please go to Professor Snape at Hogwarts and tell him I am in need of his assistance and then go to Minster Fudge and tell him that I have something I must discuss with him."

The elf nodded and then left. Narcissa left as well to get some things that she needed for Harry and the baby after assuring them she would be back in a few minutes. Left alone with him Draco and Blaise sat down on either side of the bed to wait for Narcissa and

Snape to come and for Harry to wake up. They had a lot of questions for him and they doubted they knew all of what happened to the boy with his relatives. For one thing they still didn't know where his stuff was and if his uncle had been telling the truth about having gotten rid of it. But they needed to wait to find out until Harry woke up as he was the only one who knew what had really happened and why.

A/N: See just like I promised Blaise and Draco to the rescue. Yes Draco is finally in the story and I hope he was worth the wait. Narcissa is obviously a nice character and yes I gave her Sirius's money because I wanted her to be able to divorce Lucius and I doubt he is the kind of guy to give his wife any control over the money or anything else so she needed some of her own. I hoped you like and please review, review, review.


	5. Chapter 5

Voldyismodly: now betaed by Yoaiholic28 they rock.

Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter . . . Ok not really.

Voldyismoldy: Wow the reviews I have gotten for this story are just amazing and I thank you all. I especially want to thank Storyofgreen for their awesome advice and I will try to flush out the characters emotions a little more. To the reviewer who thought Draco and Blaise's reactions weren't believable cause they have spent time with him and that there are holes in the story I am not sure what you meant but thank you for reading and I will try to be better.

This chapter is dedicated to the fabulous reviewers: Witchqueenoftheunderground, Dawningmoon, Katie, and especially Ginosantangelo who demanded I update at once sorry for the wait and please keep reading and reviewing.

Warning: at this point you never know what will happen in this story so I am just warning for everything, ha ha ha.

Chapter 5. What To Do About Harry.

Narcissa waited impatiently in the floo room for Severus to arrive, tapping her foot and holding tightly to a bag of medical supplies. She was glad now that she had excelled in healing while at school and although she had been unable to pursue it, her skills were still as sharp as ever. She had, after all, cared for Draco all through his childhood. She was confident she could see to Harry as well. She just needed him here now.

Her anger over his condition and what had caused it hadn't abated yet. She was looking forward to her later meeting with the Minister of Magic. The man had been reluctant at first to meet with her, but after he heard it was about Harry, the boy-who-had-saved-them-all, he had immediately agreed. He would be arriving within the hour to speak with her. She had wanted to see to Harry first before meeting with him. He had agreed, though he was upset about having to wait, and being left in the dark about their beloved hero.

A crackling in the fireplace alerted her to someone's arrival and she smiled as the potions master of Hogwarts stepped out of the green flames. He held a bag in his hand and looked upset at having been disturbed. Blink hadn't told him what had happened, only that Narcissa needed his assistance. Harry Potter was in need and she knew that he wasn't all that keen on helping the boy; although she was certain that would change once he was told what had been done to him.

"Narcissa. You are looking well," he told her as the woman smiled at him. They had always been good friends and Snape had been made the godfather of her son as well. "What is this I hear about you needing my help with, the-boy-everyone-loves, Cissa?"

"Severus, he has been very badly abused by his family, and his son has not been very well taken care of either. Though he is far better than Harry," the woman explained as she lead him out of the room and down to the one where she had left the boys, a frown darkening her face. "You will have to put whatever prejudices you have against him aside. He is not at all what you or I thought he was. Think of him not as James Potter's son, but as Lily Evan's; if that will make it easier for you. But he needs your help now and you must give it."

Snape said nothing, looking annoyed to do as she wanted but nodded; intrigued in spite of himself to know what had happened to the golden boy. Satisfied with his nod, Narcissa quickly explained all that Draco had told her. By the time she finished, his face was even paler than normal. He had never expected the Potter boy to be abused and for his uncle to do what Draco and Blaise had told. What he had done to the boy was outrageous! He may not have liked him, but he wasn't a cruel man. He couldn't hate anyone who had been treated so wrongly. He himself having come from an abusive home. But his father had never done anything like Harry's uncle had to him.

By the time they reached the room, his opinion of the boy had changed drastically. He now meant his earlier nod. It enraged him that Lily's child had been treated in such a way and he would do all he could to see that he was healed and in a better situation for him and his son. Narcissa must have seen the resolve on his face, for she smiled at him before opening the door and showing him into the room Harry had been brought to.

Inside, Draco and Blaise were sitting on either side of the bed talking to Harry, who was holding a small baby in his arms. The infant appeared to be asleep and quite content in the boy's arms. For a moment, Snape and Narcissa only watched them, not wanting to make their presence known just yet. The man could see that Harry was speaking very little and mostly listening to the two other boys as they told him about what had been happening at Hogwarts while he was gone.

Snape hadn't understood at all why Dumbledore had agreed with the muggles that Harry shouldn't return to Hogwarts after the baby's birth. Certainly, the boy could have taken care of the child with the help of his friends, while he also attended classes. It would have been better for him to be in the wizarding world; where people could keep an eye on him. Obviously, no one had in his family. Or at least, not the kind of help and attention he needed. He wondered if the muggles had even bothered to help him with the birth of his son. Or if he had been left on his own. He was certain the boy had not been taken to St. Mungo's, or the Daily Prothet would have written a story on Harry's new son.

Looking at the smaller boy now, he could see the clear signs of abuse. The bruises that speckled his pale skin, his unnatural thinness, and the dark circles under his eyes; that were wary and uncertain. There was a fear in his eyes, and a deep pain that until now, he had been able to hide. There was also a tenseness to him, too. He barely moved as he listened and watched the two other boys. His face remained expressionless, even as they smiled and laughed. He was holding the baby very close to him, too, almost as if he feared someone would try to take the child from him or hurt him. He would need help if he was to overcome the abuse he suffered; and learn to trust again. Snape wondered if any of the others had realized yet just how much help he needed.

"Hello Draco, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Potter," He said, interrupting their conversation. The boys stopped speaking in surprise and turned to look at them. He saw Harry grow tenser as he tightened his hold on his son. "I take it this child is your son, Potter?"

"Yes, sir. This is Sirius," Harry said quietly, relaxing his hold on the baby as the infant began to squirm a little in his arms. Snape frowned at the name, thinking of the mutt that had had it before the baby. "Why.....are you here professor?"

"I am here because Narcissa asked for my help. And it would seem that you need it, Po-...Harry," Snape told him. The boy's eyes widened at the use of his first name. He moved closer to the bed and Harry tensed again, the surprise being replaced by a well-learned fear. "Harry. I won't hurt you. I am not your uncle. I am here to help you."

"I. . . I'm sorry, sir," the black haired boy replied, lowering his eyes in shame over his actions. Yes, this boy had been very badly abused indeed. Snape felt a surge of anger go through him as he thought of what had brought him to this point. "Why do you want to help me, sir?"

"Because I was asked to, and because I don't like to see any child abused. I was abused myself, you know," Severus replied. There were several gasps at his words from the boys though Narcissa was quiet, having already known this fact. Harry only stared at him, looking like he wanted to lie about his abuse but unable to with the proof on his body. "My father had a very nasty temper. Cost my mother her life....I am sorry you had to go through that as well. Will you let me tend you, Harry? Perhaps in time, we can even put our animosity aside. I think we have much we can talk about. I think we have more in common than either of us suspected."

"I . . . I think I would like that, sir, thank you," Harry said quietly. He looked at Draco and to his surprise the blonde boy reacted instantly, taking the baby from him so that Snape could tend him. "I guess you know what happened to me."

"I know some of it; what Narcissa has told me. And from what Draco and Blaise told her, but I am sure there is much more that we will talk about later," the potions master told him, setting his bag down and taking out some potions. Without missing the green eyed boy's frown, though, he said nothing about it. "For now though, let us see about getting you healthy again. Then we can worry about the rest. Though I assure you, your family will be punished for what they have done to you."

Harry's face paled at that. His body started to tremble slightly, but he said nothing; almost as if he didn't trust himself to speak. Snape examined him carefully, growing angrier with each passing moment. The boy was terribly underweight and far too short for his age. Which lead him to believe that he had suffered from malnutrition for years. The bruises went from black and blue to a sickly yellow as they went from new to old. There were scars on his back, that he was certain came from a belt or some other similar implement. There were some old burn marks on his arms as well and some external injuries, especially around his lower area. His left wrist was rubbed raw from something binding it, and his chest was discolored. He was certain he had at least some cracked or bruised ribs.

Looking through his potions, he had Harry take: a pain reliever, a nutrient potion, a blood replenishment to be safe, and several other healing potions for his wounds and hurt ribs. Harry took them all grudgingly, and his nose crinkled in distaste a time or two. He made no complaint about them. Narcissa used an ointment on some of the other bruises and scars though the scars would probably never fully fade. Then Snape gave him a sleeping potion that he looked reluctant to take as he glanced at his child Draco still held.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll take care of Siri, I assure you. I have a great deal of experience with children," Narcissa said kindly. Harry hesitated a moment longer and then nodded. downing the potion. Within minutes, he was asleep as he slumped down into the bed. She pulled the blanket over him to cover him fully. "Come; the minister will be here soon and we need to be ready for him."

Narcissa left the room and the others followed her, leaving Harry to sleep, Draco still holding the baby. Siri was still sleeping, the little stuffed owl clutched in his tiny hand. He seemed undisturbed by being in the young man's arms. Severus was surprised and pleased by his godson's tenderness towards the infant. That was so different from his father. Lucius had never held Draco as a child or showed any kind of warmth when with him. He was glad to see that Draco wouldn't follow his example even if the child wasn't his own.

Blaise seemed no different, as he kept his eyes on the baby and looked upset that he wasn't able to hold the small child himself. It was a quite amusing really; to see how these two normally cold and stern boys were arguing silently over a baby. Draco, however was not going to give up the child that Harry had entrusted to him. Blaise was left to fume and keep his eyes on the child. Snape would have chuckled at their antics if he was a man to chuckle and was sure it was Harry and his son who had brought about this change in them.

Narcissa brought them to the sitting room while they settled to wait for the minister. Snape was surprised that the woman still had enough influence to get the minister to come to her home instead of having to go to his office. He was pleased by how strong she was without her husband. He had never cared for Lucius and didn't like how he treated his wife and child. He had been worried about what would happen to the woman after her husband had been arrested, but Narcissa had rose from the ashes of his defeat and kept her family going.

The minister arrived a few minutes later and was brought to the room by Blink, who bowed before leaving the room. The man looked a bit flustered and his eyes widened when he saw the baby, but he sat when Narcissa told him to and took the tea she offered him. They spoke pleasantries first, the goings on at the ministry and how their family was doing, before Fudge decided he had waited long enough to find out what had happened to the golden boy.

"You told me you wanted to speak to me about Mr. Potter, Miss. Black," He reminded her as he sipped his tea. The woman nodded, nothing on her face changing at his words. "Tell me, then, what is wrong with our savior and how did you come to know of it?"

"I think, Minister, it would be best if my son and his friend, Mr. Zabini, explained it to you; as they were actually there when Mr. Potter was found," Narcissa replied, nodding to Draco and Blaise, who straightened in their seats as the minister turned to them. "Draco, dear, would you please tell the minister what you and your friend witnessed today at Harry's home?"

Draco nodded and then launched into the story, explaining from the moment they got Blaise's letter back till when they brought Harry to the manner. Blaise added details here and there and his face flushed when Draco told of how he'd had to snap at him to get him moving out of his shock. Snape felt his anger rise again as he heard what the boy's uncle had told him and how he treated his nephew. Fudge's face paled in shock as he fiddled with his green bowler hat.

"That . . . That's outrageous! How dare they!" The man shouted once they had finished their tale. Siri awoke, crying at the sound of his loud voice. Draco hushed him and called Blink for a bottle, who brought it at once. "Those muggles will be punished to the full extent of our laws, I can assure you of that. I will send aurors to arrest them this minute and will have a date set for the trail as soon as I can make it."

"Thank you, Minister. But could I also request that you bring Albus Dumbledore in for questioning as well," Narcissa asked sweetly, a pleasant smile on her face. The man looked surprised at that and was hesitant to allow such a request. "I am sure you know, Minister, that Dumbledore was the magical guardian of Mr. Potter. It was therefore his duty to keep an eye on the boy; see that he and his baby were well taken care of. A task at which it would seem, he has failed quite miserably. I would like to see just how much he knew of the abuse and what defense he has for not checking up on the boy, as he was supposed to."

"Very well. I will send some aurors for Dumbledore, as well. And I will have him questioned about what has happened to Mr. Potter," Fudge agreed as he stood up and returned the hat to his head, placing his now empty cup on the table. "Now I must wish you all a good day, as I must return to the ministry to see this is taken care of. I will inform you of what happens, and of the date of the trail by owl later."

"Thank you, Minister, and a good day to you as well," the woman replied as she and Severus stood up. The two young men were preoccupied with feeding the baby. "Blink will show you out."

The man inclined his head and followed the elf out of the room. Snape bid them goodbye as well, needing to return to Hogwarts for more potions, plus he wanted to be there when the aurors came to bring the aging headmaster in for questioning. He was sure it would be quite the show and he, for one, was looking forward to it. After everything he had allowed to happen to Harry. Once he was gone, Draco and Blaise returned to Harry's room while Narcissa left to continue with her redecorating while the boy slept.

Blaise and Draco played with the baby while they waited for Harry to wake up again. Siri giggled, happily shaking his rattle and making little sounds as they tickled him and tried to get him to crawl to them. Neither one of them had siblings, so they didn't have much experience with children, but Siri was just so cute and innocent. Except when he started to smell, of course. Thank God for house elves and magic, or they would have actually had to change his nappies by hand. And what a horror that would have been.

Eventually, they tired the baby out and as Blaise was putting him down in his crib for a nap, Harry began to stir, waking from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open and quickly turned to the crib, a small smile coming over his face as he saw that his son was safe and sleeping. Blaise put the baby down and then joined Draco at the bed, both of them eager to tell Harry what the minister had said. They were sure he would be glad to know that his relatives were going to get what they deserved for treating him so badly.

"How do you feel, Harry?" Draco asked as he sat down near them. The boy certainly looked better, the bruises having faded away and some color having returned to his skin during his sleep.

"Better. There's no pain," he told them with a small smile, as if that was more than he had ever expected and was content just to not feel pain for once. "Was Siri any trouble?"

"No, he was a little angel, of course," Draco told him, sounding almost affronted that Harry would even think the baby had been anything but. "But listen Harry; we talked to the minister while you were sleeping and he is going to have your family arrested and put on trial. As well as have Dumbledore brought in for questioning. I told you they would pay for what they did to you."

"B-but I didn't want that, th . . . They'll be so angry with me! And Dumbledore, too," Harry replied, his face paling. His body beginning to tremble. Much to their surprise; they had thought he would be happy, not terrified. They didn't know what to do for him now. "I . . . I didn't want anyone to know what was done to me. And now, it will be in all the papers and everyone will know how dirty and worthless I am. They'll hate me and take Siri from me."

"Hush, Harry! No one is going to hate you! You aren't dirty or worthless," The blonde boy told him while his friend nodded, eyes wide with alarm at his words. Draco did something then that neither of them had expected. He wrapped his arms around Harry and brought him to his chest, rocking him slightly to calm him. "And no one will take Siri from you, ever. We won't let them. All right?"

Harry gave a slight nod of his head but didn't stop trembling as he clutched Draco's shirt and buried his face in his chest. Draco continued to rock him, not knowing what else to do as soft sobs came from the boy. He felt a dampness seep into his shirt and touch his chest. He had never been in this kind of situation before; except for the one time with Blaise, and was working off instinct for what to do to comfort him. He looked at Blaise for help but the other boy only shrugged, a small smile on his face as he watched them.

Blaise only stared at the two of them silently, while running his hand over the black-haired boy's head to add his comfort. The two ex-rivals looked good together, as he had known they would, and he was happy for them. Even though they didn't know it, their relationship had already started; and it wouldn't be long now before they realized their feelings for each other. In a way, he was jealous of them and how comfortable they were with each other in such a short time. Harry had instantly turned to Draco for comfort, without hesitation, and Draco had given it just as quickly. Neither one of them really thinking about what they were doing; just doing what they already knew was right.

It reminded him of the times he had spent with Daphne, the Slytherin girl he had once believed he loved, but didn't love him. He hoped that one day he would find someone to love like they had. Someone he would feel completely comfortable with and who he could lean on, and have lean on him in times of need. He gave a soft sigh and was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Draco looking back at him. They shared a look and after a moment, Blaise nodded, a smile returning to his face, understanding what Draco wanted to tell him.

Eventually, Harry stopped his sobs, forcing himself to calm and Draco loosened his hold on him. It was then, that Blink arrived with a meal, and another nutrient potion for the boy. Harry ate both willingly and then Siri woke up again. He fed his son with the bottle the elf gave him. Once his son was settled down, Snape returned with another dreamless sleep potion for him to take. Harry took it reluctantly, but only after Draco and Blaise had gotten the older man to tell them about what had happened with Dumbledore.

**Flashback**

Snape and McGonagall were sitting in the headmaster's office, discussing the next term after the Christmas holidays, when the aurors had arrived. The black-haired man smiled to himself as six men, including Shacklebolt and Scrimgeour himself, came marching into the office without so much as, 'how do you do,' to them. Fawkes trilled worriedly at their arrival and Dumbledore rose from his seat in surprise.

"Gentleman! I wasn't expecting you, but you are welcome in our school," he told them with his kind smile and ever present and annoying twinkle in his eyes. "Just what is it that has brought you to Hogwarts today?"

"I am afraid, Dumbledore, that we are here to bring you in for questioning regarding the serious abuse and neglect of Harry James Potter by his relatives," Scrimgeour told him, wasting no time or words. The headmaster's face paled and McGonagall jumped to her feet in concern, though Snape showed no reaction to what was going on. "He and his infant son, Sirius James Potter, were rescued just today from his home by Mr. Malfoy and his friend, Mr. Zabini. As his magical guardian, we must now determine just how much you knew of what was happening to them. So I suggest you come willingly with us Albus. Best not to make a scene; even if it is the holidays and most of the students are gone."

"Yes, of course I will come with you. The poor boy...," Albus agreed, moving away from his desk to accompany the men out, who looked relieved at his cooperation. "I can't imagine how this happened. I am glad to know they are being taken care of now. Minerva, please take care of things while I am gone."

"Yes, of course, Albus," the woman agreed with a nod. Albus quickly followed the men out of the office, leaving the two teachers behind. "I told him not to leave the boy with those muggles, but he never listens."

"Did you, Minerva?" Snape asked rising from his chair. McGonagall looked startled, not knowing she had spoken out loud, but nodded. "A pity he didn't listen to you. He could have saved that boy a great deal of pain and suffering at the hands of his relatives."

"Have you seen him, Severus?" Minerva asked, already knowing the answer as the man nodded, moving past her to leave the office. "Are he and the child well?"

"They are well enough, given the circumstances. It will be some time before Harry is back to full health and strength," the potions master replied before inclining his head as he reached the door. "Good day, Minerva. I have things I need to attend to."

**End flashback**

Draco and Blaise grinned in satisfaction over what had happened and assured Harry that Dumbledore would be held accountable for his actions now, as would his family. The smaller boy only looked worried and somewhat fearful, but said nothing as he took the potion from the man. Carefully, he drink it and within minutes, was fast asleep again. The three men then left the room after placing a charm on the baby to alert them to when he woke up. They left the two to sleep, undisturbed.

A/N: Okay. I know not much happened in this chapter, but it was a necessary chapter to set up what is going to happen next. Next chapter: The trial of Harry's relatives and Dumbledore's questioning. I hope you liked this chapter, and that Draco and Harry's relationship isn't going too fast. Poor Blaise; but he will have someone soon. Promise. Oh, and just a few more chapters until Ron sees the baby; and is forced to admit he's a father. But just what is he going to do about it? You'll have to wait and see. Anyway, please continue to read and review. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter . . . Ok not really.

Voldyismoldy: thank you all so much for all of your reviews and fav's and alerts. This is my first story to get over a hundred reviews and over two hundred alerts. Cookies and cyber snitches for everyone. I wish I could hug you all but I can't so I will just give you another chapter instead and I hope you enjoy. Please remember to keep reviewing they keep the story alive.

Warning: mentions of abuse, rape

Chapter 6. A Woman's Wrath

"_**Savior of the Wizarding World a Poor Abused Child?"**_

_It has recently been discovered that Harry Potter the-boy-who-defeated-Voldemort was badly abused by the muggle family he lived with. These muggles, the Durlsey's, were arrested just three weeks ago on charges of abuse, rape, and child prostitution and brought to the ministry to await their trail. A trail that should be taking place within a week once Mr. Potter has recovered enough to attend the trial._

_Both Harry Potter and his new born son, Sirius, were rescued from the muggle home three weeks ago by Draco Malfoy and his friend, Blaise Zabini, a sixth and seventh year classmate of Harry's at Hogwarts. When asked both young men said only that they were appalled by what they discovered within the saviors house and that they hope the muggles will be punished accordingly however both refused to go into detail. Harry Potter himself has refused all attempts at an interview by this reporter and any other and it is assumed he and his son are recuperating from their ordeal in the Black home where they are currently staying with Draco and his mother Narcissa Black. _

_Also Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was brought in for questioning as to his knowledge of the abuse Mr. Potter suffered. While not knowing the full extent of the abuse he did admit that he knew Harry Potter's family didn't like him and that he failed to send anyone to check up on him and his son both during and after his pregnancy. As a result he has been heavily fined and has been forced to resign his position as Headmaster. Minerva McGonagall has taken his place as headmistress and has given the role of deputy headmaster to the charms professor Fillious Flitwick. _

_This reporter sends all her best wishes to Mr. Potter and his son and looks forward eagerly to the trail of his relatives. I along with the rest of the wizarding society are outraged by their audacity to harm one of our children and especially our beloved savior. One hopes that life will improve for him now and that the abuse he has suffered has not broken him. We won't know however until he is seen at the trail in a weeks time as he is being carefully hidden by his new guardians. Best of luck Mr. Potter from all your fans._

_Rita Skeeter,_

_Reporter of the Daily Profit._

Harry dropped the newspaper on the bed as tears came to his eyes and he covered his face with his hands. This was only one of the hundreds of articles that had been written about what had happened to him and his relatives. Even "The Quibbler" had written an article about the wizarding worlds savior being abused and exploited by his family. All of the things he had never wanted anyone else to know were now common knowledge and he had never felt more ashamed.

The whole of wizarding society now knew how pathetic and weak he was. How he had been able to defeat a dark lord but couldn't even defend himself against a fat muggle and his fat son and horse like wife. He had never hated himself more than he did at that moment as he sobbed into his hands his body trembling with his emotions.

He didn't know how long he sat there weeping and shaking but he didn't stop until he felt something wrap around his shoulders. Warmth filled his body from the touch and he slowly stopped crying as he felt comforted by it. He had never felt comfort from another's touch before not even when Mrs. Weasley used to hug him and the fact that he did now frightened him a little, but he liked it anyway and leaned into the touch slightly as he slowed his tears.

"It's all right Harry you're not weak or pathetic and no one thinks you are," A voice said softly. A smooth somewhat husky voice that he recognized at once and he was surprised to find that it was Draco who had his arm wrapped around his shoulders holding him close and giving him such comfort. "What happened wasn't your fault and there was nothing you could do about it."

"Than why do I feel like it is, that I did something to deserve what he did to me," Harry asked and felt Draco's arm tighten around him as he snuggled subconsciously closer to him feeling the tears threaten to break free again. "What if it was what I deserved for getting pregnant so young and being a burden to them."

"No Harry don't ever think that. Yes you made a mistake but you didn't even know wizards could get pregnant and no matter what you did it wasn't deserving of that as a punishment," Draco told him firmly his eyes softening as he looked at the troubled boy he held in his arms and tried to deny his desire to kiss his tear stained lips. "No one has the right to use your body or to give others the use of it and no one has the right to beat you, lock you away or starve you either you have to believe that Harry."

"I . . . I'll try," the smaller boy replied with a small nod though he kept his eyes low and wiped away the rest of the tears that dampened his face. "Where's Siri?"

"With my mother of course she adores the little tramp you know," He said with a soft chuckle and was pleased when Harry gave a small smile in response to his words. "I doubt she could love him any more if he were her own grandson and he seems quite fond of her as well."

"I'm glad," Harry said softly his smile growing as he though of his son and the woman.

Draco smiled and they fell into silence as he continued to hold the other boy close to him. Harry had healed well within the last few weeks physically at least. His bruises and most of the scars had faded with the help of the potions he was given though some of the scars like the one on his forehead would always remain. The broken and fractured bones had been fixed and the color had returned to his skin. The dreamless sleep potion a few times a week had cleared up the dark circles that were once under his eyes and he was slowly gaining weight with the help of the nutrient potions.

That had been the hardest thing, getting him to gain weight. Harry wasn't used to eating a lot having been nearly starved most of his life and even at Hogwarts he had never really gotten used to eating full meals. They had soon learned while trying to get him to eat that he had the idea in his head that he didn't deserve to have all of the food others ate and it had been hard to convince him otherwise. They had settled on him eating small meals through out the day along with the nutrient potions and he was now almost at the weight he should be.

That was only physically however, mentally and emotionally he still had a long way to go. He was still terrible shy and uncertain, unwilling to share his opinion or argue with anyone unless Draco or Snape managed to rile him up and then he would immediately apologize and look like he thought he was going to be hit by one of them for doing so. He still believed no matter how many times he was told otherwise that the abuse he had suffered was somehow his fault, that if he hadn't been a freak he wouldn't have been hurt as he was.

He still didn't like to be touched by anyone except Siri and now Draco though he was still afraid of being punished by him as well as the others. Anyone else he shied away from or tensed while making small whimpering sounds. He would flinch whenever someone raised their voices around him or lifted their hand in any way that could appear at all threatening to him. Once his mother tried to kiss him on the forehead and he actually burst into tears, his face paling, though later on he said it was only because no one had ever kissed him like that before.

Snape had told them all that it would be hard to get Harry to overcome the abuse, that they would have to be extremely patient and understanding with him in order to prove that he was safe with them and that they weren't like his relatives. But Draco hadn't believed it would be this hard or go so slowly and several times he had caught himself on the verge of snapping at Harry as he used to do. Harry always seemed to know when he was to and would start apologizing furiously, trembling, and looking truly terrified of him and that was more than enough to quench his rage as all he wanted to do then was hold him tight and never let him go so he would know that no one else could ever hurt him.

Surprisingly it was Snape who seemed to be helping him the most. The potions master came to the manor everyday to administer potions to him, talk to him about their shared experiences and tutor him. Once made headmistress McGonagall had immediately decided that Harry was to return to Hogwarts after the holidays so Snape had taken it upon himself to help Harry catch up along with Blaise and Draco and sometimes Narcissa. Harry listened diligently to the man and progressed quickly in his studies and the two seemed to have grown a mutual respect and affection for the other. Draco had seen how Harry started to look up to the man like the father figure he had never had and how Snape seemed to have grown protective of the boy and his infant son much like they were his own son and grandchild.

He and Harry had also grown close and he was now openly smitten with the smaller boy. He wanted to protect him from anything that would seek to harm him and show him the love he should have gotten all along. He also adored Sirius and spoiled the child with toys and other gifts. The infant was beautiful and an absolute delight and he almost pitied Ron for being such a fool as to let them both go. He was certain that if allowed Harry would have been a devoted husband to the red head he had once loved and that he would have had a wonderful son. But Ron's loss was his gain and he had every intention of making Harry and Siri his when the time was right. For now Harry was no where near ready for a relationship and he didn't want to rush anything and scare him away.

Draco was also worried about him with the coming trail and how he would take it. He had barely been able to tell the auror that had come to take his statement about what had been done to him without breaking down into tears and in front of all those people he may not be able to talk at all. He knew that the thought of telling all those people about what he had gone through terrified Harry as did the idea of seeing his relatives again who would of course be present. As would as many members of wizarding society that could get inside of the courtroom. They had tried to get a closed court to make it easier on Harry but it wasn't possible with him being so famous and the reporters would still have found a way in and reported everything so there was no use trying to keep it secretive.

But Draco had promised that he and Snape and Blaise would be there with him and many people had written to him after the articles came out with their encouragement and pity. The twins had been enraged when they found out and sent a letter demanding to see Harry and their nephew as soon as possible and assured him they would both be present at the trail to support him. The adult Weasley's had sent a letter as well telling Harry how sorry they were for what had been done to him and that if he wanted to he would be welcome at their home any time. Harry had thanked them but declined the offer still to hurt by their refusal to believe him about the baby and had received nothing from either of his former friends. Neville had however as had Luna and surprisingly enough Seamus Finnigan and a girl named Lavander Brown both apologizing for being so cruel to him and hoping to see him at Hogwarts soon.

Harry had been delighted by their letters and had eagerly written them back to tell them that he would be returning to school after the holidays. Draco could still see the hurt in his eyes however when he got nothing from Ron and Hermione or Ginny. Worse were the few letters he got, mostly unsigned, that claimed he got what he deserved and that he was nothing more than a whore and a slut. They were glad he had suffered as he had and Harry would start sobbing every time he got one until Draco took to throwing them out without letting him see them. He knew they were probably from some death eaters who had managed to get away and were angry that Harry had defeated their lord but he didn't think anyone could be that cruel. Obviously he was wrong and he took great pleasure out of burning those letters imagining it was the writers of said letters that were actually burning in the flames of the fireplace.

For the most part the week leading up to the trial passed uneventfully with Harry continuing his lessons and therapy sessions with Snape. Draco and Blaise had gone to Diagon Alley and bought him all new things for school a few weeks ago including a new wand that Ollivander made special for Harry. They had thought about getting him a new bird to replace Hedwig but had decided that the pain of her death was still to fresh for him to accept another right now. Harry said later that he was gratefully that they hadn't for even seeing Draco's bird made tears come to his eyes in remembrance of his lost friend.

The only problem that occurred was when Pansy came to visit unannounced three days before the trial. She had insisted on seeing Harry who was in his room at the time feeding his son from a bottle a house elf had given him. Blaise was busy with his family that day and Snape had left already to work on some potions the school would need for the next term so it was just Harry and Draco and Pansy. She had acted very sweet to him when the three of them were together and gushed over how cute Siri was but Harry remained tensed and almost frightened while she was there. Draco had determined not to leave them alone but about an hour later he was called a way by his mother and was forced to leave the two of them alone.

Harry watched him leave wanting to tell him not to but couldn't seem to find his voice. He didn't like Pansy and had no desire to be alone with her for any amount of time but within minutes Draco was gone and they were alone. Feeling uncomfortable he stood and brought his son over to the crib who had fallen asleep after he finished eating. To his dismay Pansy followed and the forced smile on her face quickly turned to a sneer as she came up next to him.

"He is really an ugly little thing Potter but what do you expect with you for a mother and that weasel boy for a father hm," She said looking down at the sleeping child as Harry frowned insulted for his son's sake who he believed was beautiful. "Tell me Potter how many men did you spread your legs for before Ron and how many did you spread your legs for after him?"

"If you were paying attention to the daily profit you would know the only who had me before Ron was my disgusting uncle and as for the ones after I didn't willingly spread my legs for them," He told her softly lowering his eyes as he spoke in shame his arms coming up to wrap around him as if even now he was trying to protect himself from those men. "Why do you care any way Parkinson its none of your concern."

"It is when you are rescued by my future husband who seems to be spending all his time with you instead of me," The girl told him her hands on her hips as she turned away from the child to look at him. Harry said nothing not knowing what to say. "The only reason I can see why he would is because you're a good fuck toy, that is it isn't it Potter you spread your legs for Draco and Blaise so they'll like you. You probably even let Snape fuck you to didn't you like the little whore you are."

"No Draco and Blaise are my friends and they would never do that to me nor have I offered and neither have I with Snape," Harry replied his fists clenching at his sides as he looked up at the girl pain and something else in his eyes. "They wouldn't ever make me do that with them if I didn't want it and I am not a whore or a slut or anything else."

"Oh yes you are Potter and that is the only reason anyone will ever want you. You're a disgrace who has nothing but your body left to give anyone. No family except a baby, no real friends except those who want to fuck you, no home and no money," She taunted. Harry winced at the truth of her words and a horrible thought came to his mind as he wondered if that was why Draco and Blaise had saved him and brought him here, because they wanted him for themselves. His thoughts must have shown on his face because the girl smirked in delight a cruel look on her face. "Yes Potter you have nothing anyone would ever want and the only reason Draco and Blaise are being nice to you and even Snape is because they want what everyone else has already taken and once they get it they will get rid of you like the whore you are."

Harry wanted to deny it, to tell her that they weren't like that and would never hurt him but doubt filled his mind stilling his tongue. What if she was right and all he was good for was a good fuck as his uncle had told him so many times. He really did have nothing else except his body other than Siri and for the first time it hit him. He had no home and no money, he was totally dependent on Draco and his mother and neither one of them had brought up how he was supposed to repay them for everything they had done for him or where he was supposed to go next summer. What if that was what Draco was expecting, that Harry would have sex with him as repayment for what he had done for him and Blaise and Snape too. What if that was the only reason they were letting him and his son stay here when they were nothing more than free loaders.

It seemed to cruel and painful to be true and yet her words and those of his uncle wouldn't leave him. All he could think about was how he would never be good for anything except what his body could provide and how Ron had rejected him after getting the sex he had wanted from him. Yes it was true all Ron had wanted from him was sex and if his best friend had only wanted him to fuck with him why wouldn't his once rivals, Draco, Blaise and Snape, be any different. He felt his heartbreak as he came to this conclusion and tears streamed down his eyes as he fell to his knees next to the crib his legs no longer able to support him. Pansy watched him smirking in satisfaction over his pain and that was how Draco found them when he returned from helping his mother.

"What did you do Pansy?" He snapped knowing at once that the girl was the reason for Harry's distress. The boy flinched at his voice and brought his knees to his chest rocking back and forth next to the crib. "Get out Pansy now and don't even think about visiting again because you won't be welcome here."

The girl smirked clearly not believing that he was truly mad at her and with a shrug left the room after giving Harry a cold look. She purposely kissed Draco on the cheek who scowled at her and then left the room. Immediately Draco rushed over to Harry wondering what Pansy had done to him to get him so upset and was shocked and a little hurt when the smaller boy flinched violently away from him when he tried to touch his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He sobbed pulling himself into a tighter ball as he tried to get away from the other boy. "Please don't."

"Ok Harry I won't touch you but you have to tell me what happened please," Draco replied his voice soft and soothing as he struggled not to upset the boy further with his anger toward the girl. "What did she say to upset you so much Harry will you tell me?"

Harry refused to at first as he shook his head without looking at him and continuing his rocking. Draco waited patiently encouraging him to talk while not trying to force him and keeping his hands away from him. He didn't know how long they sat there while the boy sobbed and he spoke soothingly to him but eventually Harry began to speak softly his voice choked with his sobs but Draco understood him anyway and what he heard enraged him further. That Pansy would say something so cruel to Harry after all he had been through and that Harry would believe her even though he understood why he did angered him and he had to fight to hold it back so as not to frighten him.

"Harry look at me please," He told him. Harry made no move to do so and tentatively he put his hand on his chin to lift his face toward him. Harry tensed but didn't flinch away from him this time though he did give a small whimper as he was made to look at him. "What Pansy said is a lie. Blaise, Snape and I would never force you to have sex with us or make you repay us by giving us the use of your body. We're not like that Harry and we would never want to hurt you, you have been hurt more than enough already."

"Then why?" Harry asked as he fought back the tears that wanted to spill from his eyes and the sob that wanted to rise in his chest. "Why did you help me and what do you want from me, I don't have anything else to give?"

"We don't want anything from you Harry except for you to get well and be happy," Draco replied hoping the sincerity he felt showed in his eyes and voice. Harry stared at him looking like he wanted to believe him but was to unsure to do so. "Severus helped you and is still helping you because like you he was abused to and he wants to do for you what someone should have done for him and Blaise helped you because you are his friend and that is what true friends do. Friends who care about each other and would do anything to keep each other safe do you understand Harry?"

"I . . . I think so," The smaller boy said softly wiping the tears from his eyes as he looked at him in curiosity and a little bit of fear. "So then why did you help me and why are you letting me stay here we . . .we weren't friends before this."

"We were friends Harry maybe not good friends but we were friends and I am not heartless no matter what you may have thought of me before. There was no way I could leave you there after seeing you like that and no way I could hurt you now," He explained his hand moving from his chin to his hair to run over the silky black locks. Harry tensed a little but said nothing about it and he could see that he was torn between liking the touch and fearing it. "I helped you because I was your friend and because. . ." he hesitated looking right into the other boys green eyes before he spoke next. "And because I have had a crush on you for a while Harry, for over a year now really I just didn't want to frighten you by telling you before now."

"You . . . You like me?" Harry repeated uncertainly and Draco nodded. For a moment he seemed dazed by this and a small smile nearly appeared on his face before it grew hard again and he looked into his eyes searching for something. "How long?" the question caught him off guard so he didn't answer right away and Harry frowned. "How long have you liked me Draco since the rumors started about how easy I was or since you found out how many men have had me now. Did that make you interested in me that I would be easy mark?"

"No, no Harry I have liked you since before you ever got pregnant. I don't know when exactly my feelings for you started to change and grow into something else I just know that they did. That I was so jealous when I saw how much you cared for Ron. I wanted it to be me but I was to afraid to tell you with all the animosity between us I was sure you would never accept me as a lover or even a friend," Draco told him quickly not wanting him to upset himself further with his misconceptions. Harry looked at him with disbelief and a tentative hope he was trying but failing to hide. "That's why I started studying with you and Blaise to get close to you after I saw how hurt you were by Ron's rejection. I wanted to take you in my arms and protect you but I couldn't. Please believe me Harry I want to be with you and not because of your body but because of you, all of you."

"You . . . You want me?" The green eyed boy asked the hope he had tried to hide now becoming more prominent as he stared at him in longing and fear. "You want me and Siri?"

"Gods yes Harry. I want you, I want to love you and care for you and I adore Siri, I want you both of you," The blonde haired boy assured him his other hand coming up to move onto the other side of his face as he gazed down at him in honesty and love. "And I swear if you accept me I will be good to you and Siri. I will take care of you both and I won't ever force you to do something you don't want to do. We can go as slow as you like Harry I promise. I just want to be with you, to be a part of your life and Siri's if you will let me."

"Draco . . . " Harry began staring at him in awe as fresh tears filled his eyes. To Draco's shock he smiled then and leaned toward him bringing his lips to his in a soft kiss that lasted only mere seconds before he pulled away again. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Harry but you don't have to thank me," Draco told him smiling as well as he held open his arms and the smaller boy willingly moved into them snuggling up to him. "I should be the one thanking you."

Harry smiled into his chest but said nothing else as he allowed the other boy to hold him feeling for the first time in a long time that he was safe. He never thought he would feel safe again after what his uncle had done to him and certainly hadn't expected himself to feel safe in the arms of his once rival but he did. He felt safe and wanted for the first time in his life and he wanted to stay like that for as long as he could. So he let Draco hold him while he buried his face in his chest listening to him make soft soothing noises until the exhaustion from his sobbing stole over him and he fell asleep in his arms confident in his ability to protect him while he slept.

Draco felt it as the smaller boy went limp in his arms and after a moment of panic he heard the deep even breathing that went with sleep coming from him. Smiling he lifted the boy in his arms and brought him over to the bed where he pulled back the blankets and slipped him inside it. Harry didn't stir at all as he was moved and only made a slight sound of protest that was easily quelled with a gentle kiss to his forehead. Seeing that he would be all right for now Draco moved over to the crib where Siri was still sleeping and gazed down at the infant. He felt incredible happy and deeply honored to be allowed into their lives and vowed as he looked at the two of them that he would never do anything to hurt them or betray the trust Harry had given him.

A/N: please don't kill me for not having the trial like I promised in this chapter. I swear it will be in the next chapter I just came up with this great idea while I was writing this chapter for Pansy and some Draco/Harry action so I had to do it. And aren't you happy they are together now yea. Anyway I hoped you liked and the Durlseys will be in the next chapter beware and this will not be the last time we will see Pansy. Unfortunately she is not done torturing our poor Harry so keep reading to find what else she will do to him. Please read and review and let me know what you thought. The more reviews I get the more I want to write so review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter . . . Ok not really.

Voldyismoldy: thank goodness you all liked the last chapter and no one wanted to kill me for not having the trial. But it is in this chapter so never fear and it will be good plus we should see the twins soon and Ron should show up in the next chapter or two so get ready for that. Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and alerts and archives they're all wonderful and I love you all. A special thanks to the reviewer who reviewed me twice under different names and asked me to continue the story don't worry I have no intention of stopping with this story until I finish it and I am glad you enjoy the story so much. Now on the with chapter and please remember to review thank you!

This chapter is dedicated to DracoxHarrylover69 who really wanted me to update this story. Here it is so enjoy!

Warnings: the dursley's (need I say more?)

Chapter 7. Of Crime and Punishment.

The last three days leading up to the trial past uneventfully Pansy staying far away from the manor. Draco had told Blaise and Snape about what had happened and both had quickly assured Harry that neither wanted to use him in that way or in any way. It took a while but Harry eventually believed them and was shocked when the potions master actually went so far as to give him a small hug.

He still shied away from touch and would flinch whenever someone would try to touch him unexpectedly or did anything he thought of even remotely as threatening to him. The only one he was truly comfortable around was Draco. He was the only one able to touch him and in fact Harry seemed almost to crave his touch, staying close to him, needing the reassurance that he was there and everything he said was true, that he did actually care for him.

Draco did his best to give him the assurance he needed and was pleased when Harry was soon returning his affection for him. He was allowed to hug him and hold his hand or touch him in ways he would never have allowed anyone else like on his hip or his back and eventually he was even allowed to kiss him. Only simple kisses though anything more intense or passionate would send Harry into a panic as he still wasn't entirely comfortable with it and still trying to come to terms with everything that had been done to him.

Draco feared what the trail would do to him having to relive all of those memories and tell a crowded courtroom about it in front of the ones who had abused him but there was nothing to be done about it. Harry had to testify if the Dursley's were to be punished so he would just have to help his boyfriend to get through this and protect him from ever being hurt by anyone again, him and his little boy. He was already starting to think of Siri as his and he wouldn't allow anyone to bring harm to what was his.

The morning of the trial was a cold winter morning with the sun just barely showing among the clouds that covered the sky. Fresh snow was on the ground and Harry was visibly trembling though not from cold. Snape, Blaise and Draco were all coming with him to the trial but only Snape could stay with him as he was a minor while Narcissa stayed behind to care for Siri who Harry didn't want to be there. He was nervous and afraid about facing the wizarding world and his relatives again after having spent so long hidden away in the Black Manor but he had no choice.

So he followed silently after Snape as he lead the three young men through the floo to the ministry after saying goodbye to his son and the woman he was starting to think of as a mother. They were lead down a private elevator of the ministers in order to avoid the reporters lined up outside the main door waiting to bombard Harry and once in the court room Draco and Blaise went to sit with the observers until they were called as witnesses while Harry and Snape were lead to the plaintiffs table by the lawyer Narcissa had gotten for him.

It didn't take long for the court room to fill with people most of which Harry didn't recognize nor looked at keeping his eyes firmly on the table he sat at. Snape kept his hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture as the minister and the rest of the Wizengamot (not including Dumbledore who had been made to step down from his spot as leader of the group) took their places in the judges spot. Minutes later another side door was opened and several aurors brought in the three struggling muggles that started yelling and cursing the moment they were brought in and saw Harry.

Harry said nothing as they ridiculed him and refused to look at them his fists clenched beneath the table as he struggled to keep from shaking. This was what he had dreaded most seeing his relatives and revealing how truly weak and pathetic he was. Before they could say much though a silencing charm was placed on them and they were strapped down into three chairs, Vernon and Dudley both having to be squeezed into them the chairs not having been made to fit people of their girth.

"If we can have silence please we can begin this trial," Fudge said standing up and using the Sonorus charm on himself again to make himself loud enough for all to hear. Instantly everyone quieted down eager to see what would happen. "Now this trial is over the neglect, abuse, and rape of one Harry James Potter, savior of our world, by his relatives Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. We are here to confirm their guilt and to decide their punishment. In order to do this both parties will be subjected to veritiserum and memories will be taken for a viewing pensive if deemed necessary. We will begin with the testimony of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini who rescued Mr. Potter a few weeks ago."

Both Draco and Blaise were brought to the front where two chairs were placed and given the potion. After being asked their names and some other random questions to prove the serum was working they were both asked to relate what had happened when they had gone to Harry's house. Blaise spoke first telling of what Vernon had told them and of his shock when they saw the baby under the laundry basket and Harry chained naked to a bed upstairs. Draco's testimony was much the same but more heated and he told them of how he had stunned Vernon in order to get Harry and his son away from him. They finished by saying that neither Petunia or Dudley had been present and neither were sure what part they had played in the prostitution of Harry.

After Draco and Blaise finished Snape was called up and gave a detailed account of the injuries and health problems of both Harry and his son when he had been brought to the Black manor. He told of all of the healing he had to do for him and the amount of potions needed to bring him back to health and that he still was recovering even now. Madam Pomfrey came up as well and told of the many different times Harry had come to the Hospital wing over the years especially at the beginning of the year and her concerns about his weight especially when he became pregnant.

Harry was shocked when the next people to come up were the twins both giving him an encouraging smile as they passed him. They told the court about how they and Ron had rescued him before second year from his room where he had been locked away. How there had been bars on his window and all of his things had been locked away in the cupboard downstairs. Even Mrs. Figg was called up and related her concerns about Harry, the bruises she saw him through the years and the amount of work the Dursleys made him to do even as a child. Harry was touched by their willingness to testify on his behalf and was unsurprised when there was no one to call on behalf of his relatives.

By the time they had finished with all of the witnesses the Wizengamot was looking very much disgusted and angry with the Dursleys. Up until then Harry was starting to feel a bit more comfortable there but then it was his turn to come up and all of his fear and nervousness returned. Severus gave his shoulder a small squeeze before he stood up and slowly walked over to the chair at the front. He could feel everyone's eyes on him especially those of his relatives and his body started trembling slightly as he sat down.

This was what he had been dreading nearly all his life, having to tell people about what his family had done to him. His uncle had also promised him a great deal of pain if he were to ever tell anyone about the abuse he suffered and up until Draco and Blaise found him he had kept quiet to afraid to say anything. But now he had to reveal it all things no one but himself knew about and that terrified him more than he had thought it would.

To his surprise in older woman who reminded him a little bit of Umbridge though far more pleasant looking and less girly conjured a chair in front of him and sat down facing him. The woman had curly gray hair and friendly looking blue eyes and she smiled at him in a way that was almost comforting. She wore pale blue robes and held a bottle of Veritiserum in her hands but made no move to give it to him.

"Hello Mr. Potter my name is Martha Humfrin and you and I are going to have a little chat all right," The woman told him. Harry looked at her in surprise and glanced at all of the others around them. "Just ignore them Harry for the next few minutes it is just me and you and you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything because no one will hurt you here all right?" Harry hesitated then nodded his body slowly stopping its shaking. "Wonderful now just take this potion and we will begin."

"Ok," Harry agreed knowing he didn't really have a choice. He took the potion from the woman and quickly drank its contents down his nose crinkling at the taste.

"All right lets begin can you tell me your name?" Martha asked the smile still on her face making Harry feel slightly more comfortable as the potion took effect.

"Harry James Potter," He replied his eyes slightly glazed over from the potion.

"Very good Harry now can you tell me the names of your relatives?" The woman continued her hand patting the boys reassuringly as he tensed slightly at her question. "Remember Harry it is just you and me."

"There's my cousin Dudley and my Aunt Petunia," He began his hands clenching as he paused before saying the name of his remaining relative. "and my. . . My uncle Vernon."

"Good Harry your doing very well," She told him comfortingly and some of the tension left Harry's body with her words. "Now lets go slow and start with your cousin, I want you tell me if he has ever hurt you physically or verbally and what he did to you."

"He made fun of me a lot, called me a freak and picked on me with his friends," Harry replied his voice low but loud enough that the woman could still hear him and with a flick of her wand she projected his words so that everyone else could hear him without him lifting his voice at all. "He had a game he liked to play with his friends called Harry hunting and they would beat me up when they caught me. He made sure I didn't have any friends and lied to the teachers about me to get me in trouble."

"All right Harry that's good now I have one more question about your cousin," Martha said her eyes flashing with anger before the friendly twinkle returned to them. "Has your cousin ever touched you in a sexual way and did he know about what your uncle was doing to you?"

"No Dudley never touched me like that and he was at school when all of that happened so I don't think he did," He told her and didn't even notice the quiet murmuring that arose behind him at his words

"Ok lets move on to your aunt then did she ever harm you physically or verbally?"

"Yes they made me do all of the chores from the time I was four and the cooking by the time I was five. She would hit me if I burned something or broke something or didn't clean things right. Once she stuck my hand in the frying pan when I burned some of the bacon," the boy explained his voice wavering and tears springing to his eyes as he went on. "She called me a freak too and that I was worthless and my parents didn't want me. She never let me go to a doctor either and would lock me away in my cupboard with nothing to eat. Most times I didn't get to eat unless I finished all my chores and if I had done anything bad I wouldn't eat for days and when I did eat it was only scraps they had left over from the meals I made them. She hated me and told me she never wanted me there and hated my mother for forcing her to take me in."

"It's all right Harry she can't hurt you anymore you're safe now," Martha told him as tears streamed down his face. He sniffled and wiped them away trying to regain control of himself. "I need to ask you now if your aunt has ever touched you in a sexual way can you tell me that."

"No," He said softly and she nodded pleased to hear that the woman had at least left him alone in that area.

"Your doing very well Harry and its almost over. I just need you to tell me about what your uncle did to you and then it will all be over I promise," The woman said encouragingly but still his body started to tremble more violently and terror filled his eyes even with the potion. "Come on Harry its just you and me and you can tell me about what he did I won't be angry with you or hate you for anything he did all right."

"N . . . no I can't he told me not to said he would hurt me if I did," Harry replied lowering his head as his arms wrapped around himself and he mumbled something else that she couldn't hear even with the spell she had cast.

"What was that you said dear," She asked gently not wanting to upset the boy any further. It was obvious that he was still extremely terrified of his uncle and she wanted to calm him down again so he could continue.

"Want Draco please," he mumbled again just loud enough for her to hear him. She looked surprised at his request but after glancing at the minister who inclined his head in agreement she nodded.

"Of course dear if that will make you feel better," Martha agreed and gestured for Draco to come down. The other boy immediately stood and rushed down to his boyfriends side where a chair had been spelled for him and sitting down he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "There now Mr. Malfoy is with you to help you so do you think you could continue now?"

"It's ok Harry you can do this and your uncle can't hurt you anymore I promise," Draco told him softly when he still refused to speak. He put his hand under his chin and lifted the smaller boys head to make him look at him as he smiled gently at him. "I'm here Harry and I will protect you I promise all right."

"Ok just stay with me please," Harry replied almost pleadingly. Draco nodded and took his hand in his holding it tightly in his own to reassure him that he was there. "My uncle was the worst. He . . . He beat him all the time with his fists or his belt or sometimes he would use a knife to cut me. He'd throw me in my cupboard and wouldn't let me out for days at a time. He yelled at me constantly calling me stupid and a freak and that I couldn't do anything right. He said my father was a drunk and killed him and my mother in a car crash. I didn't even know I was a wizard till Hagrid came for me. When he let me take a bath he would hold my head under the water until I couldn't breathe and the water was always cold because he said I didn't deserve hot water. I've lost count of how many of my bones he's broken or twisted. When I was twelve he put bars on my window and locks on the door so I couldn't get out and they gave me bowls of cold soup through the cat flap he installed. He said he wouldn't let me go back to the freak school, Hogwarts, again but Fred and George and. . . And R. . . Ron saved me and brought me to the Burrow."

Harry stopped then shaking and fighting against the tears that streamed down his face in rivers. He had spoken it all in a rush as if he was afraid to stop himself once he got started and was now trying to catch his breath. Draco rubbed his back comfortingly with his free hand and murmured softly to him that he was doing very well and he was incredibly proud of him for what he was doing. It was a good thing the silencing charms were still on his family or he was sure what they would be saying to him during this would have broken what resolve and strength he had left.

"Wonderful Harry you are doing so well my dear," the woman told him smiling warmly at him. Harry gave a slight nod though he didn't smile in return as he clutched the other boys hand like it was his lifeline. "if you don't want to tell me the rest we can take some pensive memories from you instead but we need to know about the sexual abuse you suffered."

"I . . . I was five the first time he touched me," Harry told them in a soft shaking voice surprising them all by still being willing to talk about what had been done to him. "I didn't understand what he was doing or why I just knew I didn't like it and wanted him to stop but he wouldn't. He would touch me or make me touch him or touch myself and I hated it. The first time he rapped me I was ten and he told me I would never be good for anything except as somebody's fuck toy. My aunt and Dudley were never there though he always did it when they were gone or asleep. It wasn't so bad until this last year and then it got so much worse but I couldn't fight him he was so much bigger than me and I was to afraid to use magic because I thought I would get in trouble with the ministry and they would take Siri from me and I couldn't let that happen."

Harry couldn't continue after that as he burst into tears and buried his face in Draco's chest. Draco held him tightly rubbing circles on his back and speaking soothingly to him. Martha thanked him for telling them everything he had and asked him if they could take a few pensive memories of the men who had raped him that summer once he had calmed down some. Harry agreed and a pensive was brought over that he put some of his memories in with the use of his wand. He was then allowed to go back to his seat but refused to let Draco go so the other boy went with him and sat in the seat next to Snape with the smaller boy on his lap.

The pensive he had put his memories into was a special one that was able to project its memories onto a screen very much like a muggle projector. Harry kept his face tucked into Draco's chest not wanting to see what had happened to him again while the others watched. The screen showed a trembling Harry chained by his wrist naked to a bed in a small room his arms around his knees and his face buried in them. As they watched his uncle came into the room followed by an older man with gray hair, he was probably in his late fifty's, and the look on his face as he looked at Harry wasn't at all pleasant.

They watched horror stricken as the man gave his uncle some money and he left the room leaving him alone with his helpless nephew. Watched as the man pulled his head up and forced his lips on his and as he took him with no concern for the much smaller body beneath him. Watched as the scene repeated over and over again with only the men changing as Harry became thinner and paler and more bruises and scars colored his body. As he was continuously made to bleed beneath old men who were heedless of his pleas and tears until Draco and Blaise appeared and saved him from the sexual slavery he had been forced into.

By the time the memories came to an end many people were in tears and the faces of the judges were pale and drawn as they trembled with barely suppressed rage. That this had happened to anyone was atrocious but that it had happened to one of their children and their savior made it so much worse. No one was left unaffected by what they had heard and been shown and even Snape, a notoriously cold man, was struggling to hold back tears that wanted very much to be shed.

"Well I think we have seen and heard enough and that their guilt is unarguable," Fudge said once he had regained control of himself and was able to speak. There were many grumbles and nods of agreement as those gathered glared at the muggles. "However in the interest of fairness I will allow them each one chance to defend their actions and hopefully show some remorse for what they have done to Mr. Potter. We will start with the boy think carefully about what you say if you want any chance of lowering your punishment."

"He's just a stupid freak what does it matter what we did to him its not like anyone wanted him or cared," Dudley sneered once the charm was taken off him. Harry tensed at his words but wouldn't look at him and Draco glared at him. "It's his fault for having to come live with us we never wanted him besides he probably wanted dad to do that to him I bet he enjoyed it didn't you you little freak."

"I never wanted the boy in my home I hated Lily and that man she married and I wanted nothing to do with their son but he was forced on us. We were forced to give him our food and clothes and to spend our money on him while he hoarded his families wealth," Petunia told them heedless of Fudges warning. She glared at her nephew who whimpered at her words and held more tightly to Draco. "How was I supposed to care for and love a freak like him. I had my own son to care for and he need food and new clothes and other things more than that thing did. It's your own fault for leaving him with us in the first place."

"Stupid pathetic little freak you'll pay for this boy. I warned you not to tell anyone about what we did to you and now you and that freak of yours will pay for what you did," Vernon growled. Harry trembled violently at the sound of his voice and whimpered as if in pain just from hearing it. It was obvious to Draco he was terrified and he held him as tightly as he could without hurting him wanting to kill the fat bastard for what he had done to this precious boy in his arms. "No one will ever love you or want you except for sex. I was doing you a favor by giving you a job as the one thing your good at freak."

"Enough I think we have heard more then enough from the three of you and if your guilt wasn't obvious before it is now," Fudge snapped silencing them. Never had they seen the minister look so angry or powerful, usually he was just a blubbering idiot but it seemed even he could be intimidating when he wanted to be. "Petunia and Dudley Dursley you are both sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban for crimes of abuse and neglect. Vernon Dursley you are sentenced to twenty years as well but at the end of that sentence you will receive in addition the Dementor's kiss for your crimes of abuse, rape and prostitution of your nephew. In addition you will pay him back the money you took along with a heavy fine for both him and his newborn son."

"You won't get any money from us its gone. I used it to pay off our debts and there's none left." Vernon sneered pleased that he could at least do that much to the boy. Fudge frowned in annoyance.

"We will get what money we can from you muggle rest assured of that," He told him then gestured to the aurors who took the three of them away again to begin their sentence in Azkaban. "This trial is now over thank you all for coming and witnessing this and Mr. Potter the ministry and this Wizengamot sends our deepest apologies to you and your son for what you suffered at their hands."

Harry didn't reply because he had worn himself out with his tears and fear and was now asleep in Draco's arms but Draco nodded for him. The Wizengamot then left the room and Draco stood with Harry in his arms along with Snape. Once Blaise joined them the three men moved to leave the room and go back to the private entrance they had come from not wanting to answer the numerous questions of the reporters who were already trying to make there way toward them.

"Hey there now back off. . ." A voice said behind them.

"Yeah hasn't he been through enough." Another voice finished. Draco turned to see Fred and George stopping the reporters from getting any closer to him. "What's say you just give him some time to recover from this yeah."

The reporters grumbled but reluctantly backed off once a couple of aurors blocked their way as well. None of them looked more frustrated than Rita Skeeter who was fuming and ranting about how bad she would make them look in her article if they didn't let her pass. They ignored her however and the twins grinned at the three men before their faces sobered at the sight of the sleeping boy in Draco's arms.

"How is he?" George asked in concern, one that was reflected on the face of his brother.

"Is he going to be all right mate?" Fred asked worriedly. For a moment Draco thought about not answering them after everything their family had done to Harry but then he knew the twins had always supported him and they had testified on his be half so he knew Harry wouldn't want him to do that.

"He'll be fine I think this was just a bit to much for him," he told them much to Snape and Blaise's surprise. "Thank you for doing what you did it helped and I know it meant a lot to Harry."

"Hey no problem we'd do anything for Harry," George replied with a slight smile returning to his face with his relief. "So do you think we could come see him and our nephew Draco?"

"Sure you can come tomorrow I am sure they will both want to see you," Draco agreed much to his own surprise. He never would have thought he would actually invite one of the Weasley's into his home. "We need to go now I want to get Harry home. He needs to rest and see his son."

The twins nodded and the three men turned and left the room. They returned quickly to the floo place in the other room and were soon headed back to the manor. Once there Draco took Harry back to his room and laid him in his bed. Siri was playing happily with Narcissa and Blaise and Snape joined them to tell her of what had happened. Draco remained with Harry for the rest of the day watching him sleep and wanting to be there when he woke to give him the love and reassurance he would need after everything he had to remember and what his relatives had said to and about him.

A/N: well there it is the latest chapter and trial scene. I hope it was worth the wait and I am sorry it took me so long to update but you have to understand I graduated a few months ago and am currently job searching so I don't have a lot of time to write plus I am working on five different stories at once so please be patient thank you. Any way hope you liked it and the reviewer who wanted to see Fred and George again there they are and they will be in the next chapter to so yeah for the twins. I like them myself and they are always fun to write. As said earlier Ron should be showing up in another chapter or two depending on how things go so wait for that it will be good and the dursleys are gone for good yippy and please no reviews about how I didn't give Harry back his money its not really that big a deal. So hope you enjoyed and please review, review, review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter . . . Ok not really.

Voldyismoldy: thank you for all of the reviews and alerts and favorites. I still can't get over how many people like this story its amazing and I am deeply grateful to everyone reading this story and my other ones. However some of my reviewers officially scare me with what they wanted to do to the Dursley's and Dumbledore (shudders thinking about it). Please don't do those things to me I will update as often as I can promise. Looks around for scary reviewers and sees them waiting impatiently for the next chapter. All righty then lets get on with the chapter shall we.

This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer who said the last chapter was heart wrenching and powerful thank you very much.

Warning: not much to warn about in this one except for the twins cause you never know what they will do.

Chapter 8. The Twins

Harry slept for most of the rest of that day waking only when Draco brought him supper and to feed his son a bottle before putting him to bed. He spoke little, his face still pale and shaky looking, but allowed Draco to hold him and comfort him. The two of them spent the rest of the day together with Siri without anyone disturbing them. Most of the time was spent with Draco sitting in the bed watching over Harry while he slept. The trial had drained him both physically and emotionally and that night Draco had to wake him from more than one nightmare.

Harry was alarmed at first when he had found Draco in the bed with him both dressed in pajamas after awakening from one of his nightmares but had quickly relaxed to his surprise and snuggled into him. Draco had kept his arms wrapped around him for the rest of the night waking him only when he had a nightmare. He was glad Harry trusted him so much and that he was able to protect him that night. Despite the nightmares that woke him from time to time he had never slept better than he did then while he held the smaller boy in his arms.

The next morning Harry had recovered somewhat from the experience of the day before and was delighted to hear that the twins were coming over around lunch time. He spent most of that morning playing with his son after begging Severus to let him skip the normal talk they had everyday still to shaken up to talk about anything that had happened to him. Severus had reluctantly agreed but they still did his lessons with Draco and Blaise. He was nearly caught up with his classmates now and had passed his potions owl with flying colors so that he was now able to be in newt level potions.

Professor McGonagall had already assured Harry that he would have a private room when he returned to Hogwarts for him and Siri and to his surprise Narcissa. Draco's mother had decided to come to the school to help watch the baby while her son and Harry were in class and would have a room of her own while staying in his suite. Harry was grateful for her help and only wished he could do something to repay her and the others for everything they had done for him and his son. Narcissa however had told him it wasn't necessary and that she enjoyed taking care of Siri because it reminded her of when she had taken care of Draco as a baby.

At noon exactly the Weasley twins showed up through the floo in the sitting room where Harry, Siri and Draco and Blaise had been waiting for them. They each carried a gift in their hands and were delighted to see Harry again at last and the 5 month old baby on his lap. Siri was weary of them at first but soon enough he was laughing happily in Freds arms while the man tickled him.

"He's beautiful Harry," George told him as he looked at the baby in his brothers arms. He was still waiting for his turn to hold his nephew. "Fortunately he didn't get to many of our dear baby brothers looks and he hopefully didn't get to much of his personality either."

"Thanks George. I don't think he is much like Ron at all he is far to calm to be anything like his hot tempered father at least for now," Harry told him gaining a laugh from everyone present as well as some nods of agreement from those who knew Siri well enough to know he hadn't inherited his father's famous temper. "I just hope I will get him back from your brother."

"I don't know mate Fred doesn't look like he is going to give him up any time soon," The red head replied scowling playfully at his brother who glanced at him briefly while sticking out his tongue before turning back to the baby. "We brought some gifts with us, belated welcome to the world and Christmas gifts you could say. We thought Siri deserved something from his favorite uncles you know."

"Oi you I may not be related by blood to Siri but I will have you know that I am his favorite uncle," Blaise told him in mock anger. George only laughed and Harry and Draco chuckled Fred to wrapped up in the child in his arms to hear what they were saying. "But you can be close seconds if you want."

"I think Siri loves all of you the same," Harry told them still chuckling and now sure his son was going to be very spoiled by his three uncles. That thought made him wonder about his other uncles and his aunt as well as his grandparents and he quickly sobered. "I am just glad he has uncles that want him and love him."

"Hey now Harry, Bill and Charlie believe you and want to meet this little one and Percy and Ginny well who cares about them their both idiots and our parents well its there loss you know," Fred told him reluctantly handing Siri over to his twin as he moved to sit beside the younger boy one arm wrapping around his shoulders. "Believe me mate if they want to be this way than your little boy is better off without them in his life and he is definitely better off without Ron as a dad, I can just imagine what little Ronnikins would do to the poor kid. No he is much better off with you and Draco and Draco's mum and us."

"Thanks Fred I know you're right but I miss your mum and dad and spending time at the burrow," The green eyed boy replied fighting back tears as he thought of the family he had once loved and wanted to be a part of. "They were like parents to me you know and you were all my big brothers, even Percy in a way, and Ginny was like a little sister to me. I just . . . I just wish things hadn't turned out this way."

"I know but eventually mum and dad and the others will realize that you are telling the truth. Anyone who see's Siri can tell he is a Weasley with his hair and freckles," George told him rocking the baby in his arms as Siri cooed and stared curiously up at him his hand reaching for him. He gave him his finger and then exchanged a glance with Fred who nodded. "Why don't you open the gifts we brought mate that will cheer you up."

Harry nodded and took the two packages off the coffee table to settle them in his lap. He quickly unwrapped the first one that was from George and smiled when he saw the clothes and the snitch teething toy. The ball was bigger than a normal snitch and its two wings stuck out for the child to grab and hold while it sucked on it. Harry chuckled and gave it to Siri who grasped it in his small hands and immediately stuck it in his mouth sucking happily on it.

The others chuckled as they watched the baby happily slather his new toy and then Harry put the clothes aside and moved to open the other present. The one from Fred was slightly bigger and within it was a stuffed wizard that reminded him slightly of Dumbledore with its long gray beard and pointed hat. It held a felt wand in its hand and the tip changed color every few seconds as if it was casting different spells. It was what was beneath the wizard doll that truly touched him though and sent tears to his eyes.

Folded carefully beneath the wizard doll was a beautiful emerald green blanket with snitches sewn in. He lifted it carefully in his hands and saw on one corner stitched in gold threads the letters S. J. P. and knew instantly they stood for his son's name. Someone put a lot of time and care into making this blanket and he doubted it was either of the twins who had done it unless they were hiding some very impressive sewing skills.

"Mum made that for the baby mate. She still cares about you and this little one even if she's not sure that she believes that Ron is his other father," Fred told him. Harry stared at the blanket in awe and then draped it on his lap before burring his face in the older boy's chest as he cried. "Hey there now its ok little bro. They will realize their mistake soon enough and everything will be all right you'll see. Just know you're not alone."

"Thank you, thank you so much and thank your mum for me too I love the blanket," Harry told him trying to regain control of himself. Siri stopped playing with the snitch as he watched his father and then began to cry upset that his father was upset. "Oh don't worry little one daddy's ok he is just very happy."

Siri however would not be that easily placated and reached out his hands for his papa squirming in his uncles arms. George gave him over to Harry who held him close to his chest and rocked him as he moved away from Fred and wiped away his tears. It took a few minutes for him to calm his son down but Siri eventually settled and put the snitch back in his mouth. Harry showed him the little wizard toy and though Siri liked the changing colors he was more interested in his snitch and wouldn't take it from him.

"Sorry Fred Siri seems to like the George's snitch more than your wizard," Harry told him. Fred laughed good naturedly and tickled the baby who giggled and then yawned obviously growing tired. "Are you getting sleepy Siri it probably is time for your nap."

"Blink," Draco called as Harry sang softly to his son putting the baby to sleep. The little elf appeared at once and bowed to the blonde boy. "Can you put Siri in his crib for his nap, have one of the elves keep an eye on him as well and alert us as soon as he starts to wake up."

"Yes Master Draco," Blink replied as Harry put the now sleeping child carefully in the little elf's arms along with his new blanket. "Come along Master Siri."

The little elf popped away and another appeared to tell them that lunch was ready. The five young men followed it into the dining room where Narcissa was already waiting for them and sipping on a glass of wine. She was delighted by the gifts the two had brought that Harry showed her except for the blanket that was with Siri and thanked them for coming to see Harry and the baby and for testifying in court the day before.

"What else could we do . . ."George replied with a shrug.

"Harry is our friend . . ." Fred agreed.

"We just wish . . ."

"We could have gotten . . ."

"Our dear baby brother. . ."

"To testify too . . .

"The git," George finished frowning at the thought of their little brother who had refused to even go to the trail along with Hermione neither one wanting to see Harry.

"Its not like we needed the weasel anyway," Draco sneered in disgust. He had never liked the hot tempered red head and had wished more than once that Harry had never become friends with him. "No offense."

"No offense taken mate," Fred told him chuckling suddenly. Draco looked at him suspiciously especially when everyone else started laughing. He picked up his spoon fearing the boy had done something to him and his eyes widened as his face paled at what he had done. "Hey no offense mate."

"No offense, no offence! Change it back this instant," Draco screeched grasping at his now bright red hair. If there was one thing he prided himself on it was his hair and he would certainly never want it red! God he looked like a Weasel almost or a bright red tomato. "I refuse to have red hair!"

"I don't know Dray it looks kind of good on you," Harry told him struggling to keep his face straight. He failed miserable as the other boy glared at him making him burst out into laughter again. "But I think I'm glad you weren't born a Weasley."

"Yes so am I your father's hair color is so much better on you dear," Narcissa agreed with a chuckle of her own. She was one of the few people who knew how important his hair was to him and was surprised that he hadn't attacked the twins yet. "Fred, George can one of you please be a dear and change my son's hair back I am afraid we won't get a moments peace until you do."

"Sure thing Miss. Black, it was just a bit of fun," George agreed flicking his wand in the younger boy's direction with a grin. Fred whined about having to get rid of it but was grinning as well as Draco glared at them. "There you go mate everything back to the way it was."

"Thank you and don't ever touch my hair again if you value your lives," He told them looking into his spoon and sighing in relief when he saw his hair was back to its normal blonde. "I can't think of anything worse than having red hair."

"Um Dray my mother had red hair you know and Siri does too some what," Harry pointed out. Draco blinked in surprise not having thought of that and blushed sheepishly not having intended to insult Harry's family. "It's ok I know what you mean. Just be glad you didn't get my fathers untamable black hair. It always looks like a mess no matter what I do."

They all laughed and agreed that the Potter curse of messy hair was something none of them would have wanted. Fortunately it seemed that Siri had escaped the curse as his father hadn't been able to but they couldn't be sure yet. Harry hoped that he had though as he knew what a pain it was to try to tame his hair and didn't wish that on his son.

Fred and George stayed for several more hours until Siri had woken up from his nap so they could say goodbye to him. They spent the rest of their visit talking to Harry and Draco and Blaise and seeing if the younger boy was ready to return to school in two weeks. Harry wasn't entirely certain that he was but Draco assured him that he would do fine and that he and Blaise would be there to help him as well as Snape and some of his Gryffindor friends who hadn't abandoned him.

Harry wished the twins were going to be there but they had already graduated and were doing very well at their joke shop. The only Weasley's left at Hogwarts now were Ginny and Ron and while he wasn't worried about seeing Ginny again he wasn't sure if he was ready to face Ron. He and Ron hadn't spoken to each other since the day the Weasley's had come to the school and he prayed the boy would leave him and his son alone.

Before they left the twins told him to tell them if Ron was giving him a hard time or if he wanted them to send him any pranks to play on him or anyone else. As a shareholder Harry would get anything he wanted from the store free and they would be more than happy to help put their little brother in his place. Harry thanked them and watched them leave wishing they didn't have to go. It had been nice having his honorary big brothers with him again and he hadn't realized how much he had missed them until then.

Blaise left soon after having to go to a dinner with his mother and father that night but promised to be there the next day. Harry told him it was fine but Draco could see that he was upset and lonely after his friends had left and decided to do something to cheer him up. While Harry was busy changing Siri he called for Blink and told him to have the elves make them a special diner for just the two of them that night. He also told them to tell his mother they wouldn't be joining her for diner as they would be eating alone in the room

Harry was delighted when he saw the small table decorated with a light blue table cloth and two candles in silver candle holders. The elves had prepared a meal of steak, baked potatoes, and carrots for their meal with Harry's favorite Treacle tart for dessert. They had even made a small meal of mashed potatoes and carrots with applesauce for Siri who sat happily in his high chair with the snitch toy in his hand.

"Thank you Dray this is wonderful," Harry told him as they sat down at the table and began their meal, Harry feeding Siri in between bites of his own. "And thank you for letting the twins come over today it was good seeing them again. I missed them."

"Anything to make you happy Harry even if it means I must spend time with the Weasley's in my own home," Draco told him with a suffering look that made Harry laugh and he smiled. He had heard Harry laugh today more than he had the entire time he had been there and for that if nothing else he could get along with the red headed family. "And it is obvious that they care a great deal about you no matter what may have happened between you and them."

Harry nodded and Draco could see that some of the strain and worry had been lifted from him. He was amazed by the progress the smaller boy had made especially after what had happened the day before. He had never expected Harry to let the twins touch him but he had without flinching or having to be coaxed to. They were the first ones besides Draco that he had voluntarily touched and it showed just how close he was to them and how much he trusted them.

He was glad that there was someone that Harry trusted that much but in a way jealous too as Draco wanted to be the only one he trusted like that. But he was willing to share Harry with the other two as long as he was the most important except for Siri. No one could come between Harry and his son and he smiled as he watched him feed his son.

He loved Siri and hoped one day to make him his own son but knew that they were both to young for marriage and that Harry still had a long way to go before he would be ready for that. He could tell even now that Harry still wasn't entirely sure that Draco truly loved him and wanted to be with him. He had been too heavily abused all his life to really believe that anyone could actually want him and it would take time for Draco to convince him that his feelings were true.

He would take that time though to show him and convince him that he really did love him and that he deserved to be loved. That was the other thing Harry truly believed that he wasn't worth anyone's love and it wouldn't be easily to get him to believe otherwise. But Draco would show him that he was and that he wasn't a freak as his uncle had told him. So that one day when they were old enough he could make Harry his partner for already he couldn't see himself spending his life with anyone else.

Once they were finished eating they bathed Siri together, who giggled and splashed them with water in his little child's tub, and then put him to bed. He went down easy that night tired out from the visit by his uncles and Harry tucked his new blanket around him while he clutched his little owl toy. They stayed up for a few hours more talking about the twins and about school starting again in two weeks and how Harry felt about that until he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Seeing this Draco decided it was time to turn in and gently he took Harry into his arms and brought his lips to his in a goodnight kiss. He was pleased when the smaller boy didn't pull away from him and in fact allowed him to deepen the kiss if only slightly, the first time he had allowed him to do so. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds but it left both wanting more and Draco quickly left the room before he did something he would later regret. He would never hurt Harry in anyway but his lower body wanted to do something that he knew the other boy wasn't at all ready for.

Harry seemed to understand if the slight blush on his face was any indication and let him leave. In a way he wanted to be with Draco like that and knew it was what the other boy wanted but he wasn't ready to be with someone intimately again after what had been done to him. But he knew that Draco would only wait so long and if he didn't let him sleep with him as he wanted he feared the blonde boy would eventually leave him for someone who would like Pansy.

He didn't want that to happen but he couldn't bring himself to be with him like that at least not right now. But maybe one day he would be ready for that step. He could only pray Draco would be willing to wait that long for him even if he wasn't worth waiting for. It was a troubled and restless sleep Harry had that night and for several nights to come as he prepared to return to school and wondered how long Draco would wait for him.

A/N: ok I know this chapter was kind of short but I tried to make it as long as I could and the next one will be longer. I hope you liked this chapter and seeing the twins again and yes Bill and Charlie believe Harry too now the twins managed to convince them. Arthur and Molly still aren't sure but I wanted to show that they still cared about Harry and his child regardless of the truth so Molly made the baby a blanket. I also wanted to do a more light hearted chapter since there has been a lot of drama lately in this story. Of course it will be back in the next chapter when Harry returns to school and Ron sees the baby for the first time. What will he do stay tuned to find out!

Oh and what did you think of Draco with red hair I hope that part was funny at least a little bit. Any way please review and any suggestions you have for what you would like to see in this story feel free to tell me I am always open to suggestions and new ideas. Thanks again and review, review, review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter . . . Ok not really.

Voldyismoldy: thank you for all of the reviews and alerts and favorites. I still can't get over how many people like this story its amazing and I am deeply grateful to everyone reading this story and my other ones. I am sorry it took so long to update this chapter and my other stories but I have been busy job searching and helping my brother and sister-in-law get their new house ready for them to move into so I haven't had much time to write. But now here it is the chapter you have all been asking for and dying to read the meeting of Ron and his infant son! What's going to happen you will just have to find out by reading so let the chapter begin.

Warning: Ron and probably Hermione too.

Chapter 9. A Father After All.

The last two weeks of the holidays passed far to quickly for Harry who wasn't at all sure that he was ready to return to school. He no longer flinched when others touched him but he was still uncomfortable with it and the only one he felt truly safe with was Draco but he was getting better slowly. With the help of Snape and the others he was beginning to believe that what had happened to him wasn't his fault and that he didn't deserve it, that his uncle was just a very sick man who had no right to do that to him.

It was still hard for him to fully believe it but he was trying to for Draco's sake and for his son's who needed an emotionally healthy and available father. Siri was his greatest joy though he only beat Draco by a little and he loved to watch him grow. The child had begun crawling just before they were to go to the school and he loved watching him scoot around on the floor, Draco did to though he tried to deny it saying it was unbecoming of a Malfoy or a Black to be amused by such things.

They returned to the school the day before the students were to return in order to give them a chance to settle in before everyone else arrived. Harry was welcomed back warmly by the teachers who were glad he had returned to the school where he belonged and fell instantly in love with his son. Siri giggled happily as he was passed from one teacher to the next while Harry watched them carefully not wanting his child to be accidentally harmed with the passing.

Once everyone had seen and held Siri he was given back to his father and McGongall lead him and Draco and Narcissa along with Snape to the rooms they would be using. She lead them to an area near the dungeons and stopped before a portrait of one of the old potions masters. The headmistress said the password of poly juice, as that was what this potion master was face for and lead them into a cozy looking sitting room that had four doors leading to other rooms.

"These are the old rooms of one of the greatest potions master Augustus Prince, ancestor of our own potion master Severus who suggested these rooms for you." Minerva told him as he stared around the room in awe. It was of course done up in Slytherin colors of green and silver but Harry found he didn't mind after spending so much time with Slytherins the last few weeks. "Augustus was also one of the youngest potion masters and lived here with his family for sometime which is why he didn't use the rooms Severus does now. There are three bedrooms one of which has been made into a children's room complete with play area and a bathroom. More than enough room for you and Narcissa and your son."

"This is wonderful professor thank you," Harry told her as he walked around the room that consisted of a small kitchen area, a fireplace where a fire had been made, a table with several chairs, a couch and a couple of arm chairs by the fire. "Which room is which?"

"The room on the far right is yours Harry and right next to it is the one for Siri so you'll be able to hear him at night," The professor explained leading him over to the rooms. "Next to his is the bathroom and then the room Narcissa will be staying in and I hope they are all to your satisfaction."

"I am sure they will be Minerva as I recall the rooms here have always been quite comfortable here," Narcissa told her before disappearing into her room. The house elves had already brought up their things for them and put them in the appropriate rooms.

"Well I will just leave you to get settled then Harry and please let me know if you or your son need anything I will be happy to get it for you or help in any way I can." The woman told him before leaving the room to let him explore the rest on his own.

Harry nodded and then decided to go into the nursery first as Siri would need a nap now and was amazed by what he saw. The crib had been moved there from his room at Black manor and each teacher seemed to have bought a toy or book of some kind for the baby filling the room and bookshelf. Harry was deeply touched and made a note to thank them all as he put his son to bed draping the Weasley blanket over him. After he got him to bed he left the room and found Draco and Snape there waiting for him.

"Thank you Sev for letting me and my son use these rooms there wonderful," Harry told him gratefully as he joined them in the main room.

"It is quite all right I am sure my ancestor would be happy to know his rooms are being used again," Severus told him with a small smile of his own that surprised both of them as he wasn't one to smile often. "Now I need to return to my rooms and my lab there are some lesson plans and potions I need to finish before school begins tomorrow. Send for me if you are in need of anything both of you."

"We will Sev we promise," Draco told him and Harry nodded in agreement before the man left leaving them alone together. "Well Harry why don't we check out your room now then."

Harry agreed and they went into his room where they found a large bed, bigger than the one he had in the dorms, and a bookshelf full of books. His trunk was at the foot of the bed and the elves had already put his clothes in the closet. The room had been in the red and gold colors of Gryffindor and Harry was sure Severus had changed it for him to make him feel more at home. It was wonderful and Harry loved it.

He turned to Draco and grinned his delight and the taller boy smiled at him before wrapping his arms around him. Only a few weeks ago this simple action would have sent him running into the nearest corner, shaking, but now he relaxed into the embrace feeling safe and wanted. He didn't even get upset when the boy kissed him and not a chaste kiss but a deep passionate one that sent them falling back onto the bed. He wasn't even afraid then and even though he knew he wasn't ready to do anything else with Draco yet he was sure he would be soon as he continued to heal.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXeXeXeX

The term started without incident, Harry was welcomed back happily by nearly everyone in the school with the exception of some of the Slytherins, that Draco hadn't convinced to befriend him especially Pansy, and some of the Gryffindor's. Luna, Neville and Seamus and Lavender were the most happy to see him and he was given hugs by all of them including Dean to his surprise who Seamus had convinced of the truth. The only ones who weren't happy to see him were Ron, Hermione and Ginny but he didn't let them bother him as he sat with his friends at their house table while glancing every so often at Draco.

The classes for the next few weeks passed quickly as Harry, thanks to Snape's tutoring, was not only where the others were but actually ahead of them in some cases in the classes. Narcissa was doing well with Siri and every evening Draco came to the rooms to study with him and do homework and of course the occasional make out session too. For the first time in his life Harry was happy and content and it was surprisingly with the one he had once considered his biggest rival.

The only damper on his happiness were the tricks his former friends tried to play on him in and out of class. He was constantly being tripped or losing things and more than once he had found something put in his cauldron during potions that he hadn't put there. Snape however didn't take points off him for that and had become considerably nicer in class to him though he still enjoyed terrorizing the Griffindor's in his class. It wasn't only his former friends that bothered him though there was also Pansy who glared at him whenever she saw him and said whatever mean things she could about him until Draco got fed up and cast a silencing charm on her refusing to remove it until late that night.

Despite all of that there were no serious problems and by the beginning of February

Harry had introduced all of his friends to his son. They all adored Siri and were constantly asking to visit him on the weekends and at night. Harry was more than willing to let them come and see his son whenever they wanted and they sometimes brought treats for the baby. He also received letters and gifts constantly from Siri's uncles, four of them anyway, and was glad to know that he had them and the others.

The only thing he really worried about was Ron seeing Siri. So far the red head hadn't said anything to him at all and seemed to have no interest in the child. Harry hadn't allowed Siri to be taken out of his rooms for the exact reason that he didn't want Ron to see him. He was afraid of what Ron might do if he saw the child that was so obviously his and couldn't bare it if the man tried to take him away from him or did something to harm his son.

However as the first turned slowly into the second and that one moved slowly toward the third his fears began to abate. Ron hadn't done anything more than petty bulling and hadn't brought up his son at all. He was now certain that the other boy wanted nothing to do with his son and had no intention of ever admitting it was his which he would have to do if he ever saw him. With this thought Harry was able to ease into school and for the first time in a while feel some what normal without the fears and worries he had held for so long.

By the time what he was expecting to happen actually happened he was no longer expecting it and was thrown off guard. It was a Thursday afternoon and his final class, potions, ended without any real problems. Draco was asked to stay after by Snape so Harry agreed to meet him in his room and hurried to see his son. Narcissa had a meeting at the ministry that afternoon so Siri had been left with one of the Hogwarts house elves and he was eager to get back to him.

After saying goodbye to his friends and promising to have them down to see his son soon he rushed down to his rooms. The portrait opened the moment he said the password the old potion master smiling as he watched the boy he had grown fond of hurry inside. Harry knew the moment he got inside something was wrong as no house elf popped in to greet him with his son as they usually would. He immediately went to the nursery where his son should be and was surprised to hear voices coming from inside the room.

The voice was not Narcissa's or an elf and he knew it wasn't Draco's or Snapes as they were in the dungeons still and one of the voices was most certainly female. Feeling his heart clench with dread and his stomach drop he opened the door and slipped inside unnoticed by the those inside as they had their backs to him. He froze when he saw the familiar backs of Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing in a half circle near the crib and staring down at something being held in the boy's arms. He knew at once it was his son and his fear grew as he watched them talk quietly to each other.

"He is cute like they said," Ginny told them her voice sounding thoughtful. He couldn't see her face so could only listen to them speak to each other. "He has your hair too Ron but Potter's eyes, that's unfortunate, if not for that he could probably pass as your's and Hermione's kid you know."

"Yeah he does look a lot like me lucky for him," Ron agreed haughtily. The baby made a soft sound and his arms shifted as if adjusting its weight. "What do you think Mione?"

"He's cute I suppose I just don't understand why you slept with Harry," the other girl said. She sounded somewhat angry and a little hurt and Harry felt his heart lift slightly as he wondered if maybe she was angry at the way Ron had treated both of them. "I mean I know he was our friend but whatever possessed you to do something that stupid. You never even hinted that you were attracted to boys at all and now you've slept with and had a child with one. What am I supposed to think about that?"

"Oh come on Mione I already told you that night meant nothing to me. You're the only one I care about," The red headed boy told her unaware that Harry was standing behind him listening to them, not that he would have cared if he did. "I was upset with you that night, remember we got in that fight, and there was Harry proclaiming his love to me and wanting me to kiss him so I thought why not try it and get some enjoyment you know. But the whole thing was awkward and not anywhere near as pleasurable as making love to you is. That was just a quick fuck you know but leave it to Harry, the stupid hero of the wizarding world, to get pregnant by it."

"He did always have to make things harder for himself and anyone else around him didn't he," Ginny said and he could hear the sneer in her voice as she spoke. He was stunned by the amount of hatred and anger he heard in her voice. "Just like in my second year with Riddle. If not for him I wouldn't have almost died. To bad Cedric wasn't so lucky or Sirius."

"Yeah and just think what will happen to my son if he keeps him especially with that Slytherin boy friend of his and I thought Potter couldn't sink any lower," Ron agreed. Despite the fact they were no longer friends Harry felt tears fill his eyes as he continued to listen, barely daring to breathe, and not understanding how they could hate him so much. "I bet you anything the only reason he is with Malfoy is for his money now that he's lost most of his. Malfoy probably just wants him for his fame and a good fuck. Probably the same with Snape and Zabini, Pansy's said as much and she and Malfoy have always been close so she would know."

"That's not true," Harry said softly before he could stop himself. The three of them turned to look at him in surprise and glared at him. "I don't want Draco's money and he doesn't care about my fame or. . .or my body. He . . .he loves me."

"Sure Potter if that's what you want to think," Ron told him with a sneer as Siri giggled upon seeing his papa and reached out toward him obviously wanting to go to him. "It doesn't matter anyway you can fuck whoever you want to or let whoever you want fuck you and I wouldn't care except that you have my son. My child who you are allowing to be in danger by being surrounded by a bunch of slimy Slytherins and death eaters."

"Siri isn't in any danger here. Narcissa, Draco, Blaise and even Sev love him and would never hurt him," The green eyed boy told them angered by his insults of the only people who had ever cared enough to help him. "Draco and Blaise saved me and Siri from my aunt and uncle and Narcissa gave me a place to stay while Severus has helped me to heal from what was done to me."

"Say what you want but we know what they are really like and I won't let you hurt or kill my child. Even though Voldemort is gone now that doesn't make him any safer with you," the red headed boy replied coldly. Siri started to cry in his arms desperately wanting his papa and he gave him over to him. "Enjoy what time you have with him Potter it won't last."

"What are you going to do Ron?" Harry asked as he took his son in his arms holding him close against him in fear as Siri stopped crying now happy in his daddy's arms. "I won't let you hurt him."

"I wouldn't hurt my child Harry I'm not a Slytherin or a death eater," Ron snapped insulted by his accusation. Harry had to struggle not to flinch at his words and the anger in them. "And I'm not you either."

"I would never hurt Siri he means everything to me," the smaller boy replied kissing the child on the forehead who giggled and looked adoringly up at him. "I would protect him with my life."

"Just like you wouldn't let me or Ron and Hermione get hurt or Cedric and your godfather," Ginny sneered at him. Harry's face paled and he felt the usual feeling of guilt well up in him over what had happened to them because of him. "Your son won't be safe with you and we will make sure everyone knows that."

"What do you mean what are you going to do?" The boy asked his hold on his son tightening as she and Ron laughed and the three of them moved to leave the room.

"You'll see Potter," Ron told him stopping to run his hand over the baby's head and kiss Siri on the forehead just as Harry had done before him. "Bye Siri Daddy will see you again real soon."

Siri stopped smiling after the red head kissed him, he didn't like him as much as the others and he seemed to make his papa upset. Siri didn't like it when his papa was upset and wet stuff came from his eyes like it did sometimes from his own. He was holding him to tightly now to and he started to cry as the others left the room. His papa loosened his grip a little and brought him over to the rocking chair where he rocked him and made a bottle appear with his brown thing(his wand).

Harry sat rocking his son for a long time while he sucked happily on his bottle his tears long gone. Yet Harry's own distress wasn't so easily taken care of, he was afraid and uneasy about what his former friends had said and were planning. What would they do if they tried to take Siri from him? His son was his life and he couldn't let him be taken from him. What would he do without his son? Who would he care about then and who would care about him?

Siri was the first and only family he had ever had since he himself was a baby and he couldn't lose what little family he had after finally getting it. But what if they were right and Siri would be safer without him. What if he would end up getting him hurt or killed like he had his former friends and his godfather and Cedric. He couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to Siri and it was his fault but then he also couldn't bare to lose him. Either one would destroy him and it left him unsure of what to do as he held his son rocking him gently and singing to him.

Siri eventually fell asleep and Harry put him in his crib tucking the blanket around him and then returned to the chair to sit and watch him as he slept. It was there that Draco found him an hour later sitting in the rocking chair and staring at his sleeping child. He went over to him knowing at once that something was wrong especially when he looked up at him with red rimmed eyes that sparkled with tears.

"Harry what's wrong?" He asked softly kneeling in front of him in concern. Harry stared at him for a moment and then before he even knew what was going on the smaller boy was in his arms and sobbing against his chest. "What happened Harry tell me?"

But Harry seemed unable to speak as he wept in his arms and fearing he would wake the baby he lifted him carefully in his arms and brought him out to the couch where he sat with him. For a long time he held him while he cried and tried to regain control of himself while Draco grew more and more worried about him.

Harry had been fine during class not that long ago and after and he had been eager to return to his son, He remembered how brightly he had smiled when Draco had told him to go on without him so what could have happened after that? Was something wrong with Siri? But he had looked fine and sleeping peacefully so what else could have upset him. It had to be something big to have upset him this much and he wanted to know who or what had hurt his little love.

However until Harry calmed he wouldn't know as he was the only one who could tell him. So For now all he could do was hold him and let him cry himself out until he was ready to tell him. Eventually his mother came in but seeing what was going on remained silent and went into her room to give them some privacy even so he could see the concern on her face as she disappeared into the room.

Eventually Harry managed to calm himself and with some coaxing from Draco told him about what had happened. How he had found Ron and his sister and Hermione in the nursery crowded around his son and the conversation he had over heard. How he had defend him and his family and friends and how they had accused him of being responsible for the things that had happened to them and others.

Draco felt himself growing more and more enraged as he listened to the boy and he wanted nothing more than to kill the two little weasels and the muggle born for doing that to his Harry. The only thing that stopped him from rushing out of the room after he told him how they had said the baby would be in danger from them and him was the boy clinging tightly to him. Harry needed him more than he needed to hurt them so he stayed and listened to him and tried to comfort him as best he could once he finished.

"Harry I won't let them take Siri from you," He told him as he held him in his arms and ran his hand over his hair. Harry sniffled and buried his face deeper into his chest. "He belongs with his papa and I will make sure he stays with you."

"Promise?" Harry asked his voice muffled by his shirt and sounding somewhat childish. Draco chuckled a little and nodded as he peered up at him. "But what if he isn't safe with me. What if I get him hurt or . . .or k killed?"

"You won't Harry none of those things that happened were your fault. They were the fault of an insanely dark wizard who was trying to kill you," Draco replied angered that Ron and the others would blame him for those things and make him think this way. "You would never do anything to hurt your son and you and I both know that. You shouldn't believe anything they say. They are jealous and spiteful idiots."

Harry sniffled again and nodded though Draco was sure that he didn't yet fully believe him. That was ok though he would do what ever it took to make him believe him and would keep telling him the same until he did. Eventually he would know it was true and not be hurt by them anymore.

Meanwhile he would talk to his mother and Severus about what he should do about the three of them and whatever plans they had for Harry and Siri. They would certainly know what to do to stop them from getting there way and he would talk to the house elf his mother had left in charge while she was in a meeting and find out why it left Siri with them. He would see it dealt with and make sure that all of the house elves knew not to let those three into the nursery even though they couldn't keep them out of the rooms since they obviously knew the password.

That was another thing Harry would have to change his password so they couldn't get in here again. He was sure it was Hermione who had figured out what it was it would have been easy for her to research about the wizard in the portrait and find out what he was famous for. So it would have to be changed to something less obvious and he would do that as soon as he could. He didn't want this happening ever again or something worse.

Harry had already suffered enough and he didn't want him to suffer anymore. It wasn't fair that he should have so little happiness in his life and then have someone try to take it away from him. No he wouldn't let that happen he would protect Harry, his son and his happiness and keep the little family he had taken in together for their sakes and his own. He loved Harry and Siri and didn't want to lose either one of them ever. Not as long as he could help it.

A/N: all right there it is the next chapter and I hope it was good and worth the wait. I am not sure how happy I am about it so I may end up changing it even though I actually already have. The first time I wrote it Ginny and Hermione weren't there but I thought it would be better with them in it I hope you like it to. Weren't they jerks and what do you think they are planning. Well you will just have to wait to find out. I will try to have the next chapter out a bit sooner but no promises. Life is really crazy right now and I am desperate for a job. Anyone want to hire an out of work writer? Anyone? Didn't think so oh well. Any way please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it I want to know.


	10. please read

**Please read important note and sneak peaks!**

All right all of my wonderful, understanding, and forgiving readers and reviewers I have come to make my apologies and offer myself to your mercy. Hopefully you are feeling merciful right now just remember if you kill me I can't finish any of my stories right? *looks around at all the murderous readers impatiently waiting for their updates and hides behind a steel wall to protect from guns and spells.*

Anyway I want to tell you all how sorry I am that my updates have been sporadic at best and almost non existent these last few months and to explain why. I especially want to apologize to the readers of my stories "A warm summers night", "Who do you turn to", and "Saving Harry" that haven't been updated since like December or something I seriously never meant to leave any of those stories for so long it was just out of my control.

So on to my pathetic explanation as to why I haven't really updated lately. There are three reasons for that: first reason I discovered I had to take another class for my university in order to get the degree I should have already had (yeah for the university system) and it was an online course that took up a lot of my time), second reason: my free time has been eaten up by bible studies (yes I am a Christian) and watching American Idol and Lost with my friends as well as other things, third reason I finally, after almost a year of searching, found a job (actually two sort of, working one day a week for my father as well) which as also taken a lot of my time but now on to the good news!

The good news is this my online course is now finished as of yesterday whoo ooh! Lost and American Idol are also over though I still have my bible studies but they don't take as much of my time and its memorial weekend and both my jobs are closed on Monday. So what does that mean for all of you? It means that I now have more time to write and will be spending a lot of this weekend and the next week working on updating all my stories first and foremost the three stories I mentioned earlier. So please hold on a little longer for updates and as a special gift and offer of peace I am giving you sneak peaks of the next chapters for all of my stories so read on and enjoy!

"A Warm Summers Night"

Trowa drove silently to the hospital his mind buzzing with all of the things Duo had told him. He hadn't forgiven the braided man by any means but he had known him too long and been through too much with him for him to completely abandon him when he needed him especially when he was finally admitting he had a serious problem he needed help with. So he had agreed to go and see him when he had called him sounding distraught and almost frantic in his need to see him and was glad he had even if he was struggling not to want to kill him with what he and, he had recently learned his friends, had done to Heero.

"Who do you turn to"

Pansy frowned as she watched the black haired boy sitting next to her Draco with that ugly baby on his lap. The child was giggling and stuffing food in his mouth while the two young men grinned at him chuckling softly. She hated seeing them like that, seeing that whore with her Draco, and wanted nothing more than to get rid of the annoying brat and its mother. It should have been her sitting next to him laughing and talking with him but somehow that slut had caught him in his spell and taken him away from her. Well she wouldn't stand for it and she smirked when she thought of the plans she had for them, plans that would get her back in her rightful place at her dear Draco's side.

"Saving Harry"

Dumbledore frowned as he paced his office ignoring the trills of Fawkes, the phoenix, and wanting nothing more than to do away with those fools who kept standing in his way. Harry should have been his by now but in unforeseen intervention by the Malfoy brat of all people as well as the twins had kept that from happening. Really he should have known better than to leave such an important task to mere children but they had been useful so far and he thought it would be easier for them to get close to the boy than himself right now. But he would have to find some way of getting him himself now that he could no longer use two little Weasleys and Granger. Some way of getting Harry away from the three men who had chosen to turn against him and their brats. Well he would just have to be a little more creative this time then perhaps use something a little less direct and a bit more tactful.

"The Darkness that hid the light"

The boy awakened to strange feeling of being warm as well as clean. He was laying on something soft as well and when he sat up slowly he found himself free of most of the usual pain that filled his body. He was surprised to find himself in a bed and dressed in some kind of soft clothing when he had fallen asleep naked and cold in his cupboard. His eyes soon landed on the blurry sight of a man sitting in a chair near the bed and most definitely asleep. Fear filled him at the sight of the man and he moved away from him on the bed unsure of what he would do when he awakened. Would he be angry to find him in the bed and hurt him as the big man had and where was the big man and the little big man and the skinny woman. Had they finally gotten rid of him as they had always threatened they would and would this man get rid of him too. He didn't want that to happen so quickly he climbed out of the bed ignoring what aches and pains were left and tore off the clothes before leaving the room in search of room where they made the food. Perhaps if he showed him how well he could cook and that he didn't need a bed or clothes or anything the man would keep him and not send him back to the ones that had hurt him.

"A Broken Dream"

Harry sat next to Draco and his Wizator listening to Ginny's Wizator read out a list of her demands including wanting full custody of their son Lucas. He went on to talk about how she deserved all of these things due to how much she had suffered as Harry's wife and with having a new baby on the way that was his child and he should there for support. Harry didn't understand why the judge had allowed Ginny to go first and only hoped they would get their turn soon and he could then go home. His stomach was twisting into knots and Draco had barely gotten him to eat anything at all before they had come to the ministry. He was exhausted as well and the betrayal of Oliver was weighing heavily on him. He had never thought that one of his friends would actually chose to hurt him by dating and sleeping with his wife. He sighed softly and rubbed his eyes with one hand surprised when he felt something grip the other with a gentle squeeze. He looked next to him and found Draco holding his hand and smiled at him in gratitude for his support. At least he could trust Draco still and know that he wouldn't betray strange really that it was his once school enemy that he now trusted almost more than anyone else.

"A Peasant's Heart"

Over the next few weeks Harry played a dangerous game of sneaking away to be with Draco while keeping his family unaware of what he was doing. Each time he snuck out to meet the other boy it was with the fear of being caught always in his mind and yet he could bring himself to stop seeing him. He had never been so happy or felt so wanted as he was when he was with Draco even if the prince didn't really know it was him at all. He had taken him for walks in the woods and taught him how to ride a horse side saddle laughing when Harry, or Lilly, had told him that he didn't know how to ride a horse. Their first kiss had lead to many others as well and the other man was constantly touching him in someway. He truly was amazed that he had kept the prince from finding out that he was actually a boy but he had and his act was almost over as he knew Draco would be leaving soon for his birthday ball that was to take place at the castle and once he left his life would go back to the way it had always been until he would be given to Lord Riddle. But it had been nice while it lasted and at least he would have some could memories now to sustain him for whatever was to come in his life next.

So there you go and I hope you enjoyed these sneak peaks and feel free to comment if you want or to read any of these stories that you haven't yet you may just like them. One warning though the sneak peaks will show up in the chapters but probably not in the same way they appear here. I am the kind of writer that goes with what is in my head at the time that I am writing so things will change in some ways and hopefully improved. So thanks, enjoy and please forgive me. *gets down on knees and begs readers with puppy dog look*. Oh and look out for updates on all my stories soon!


	11. chapter 10

Voldyismoldy: not yet betaed

Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter . . . Ok not really.

Voldyismoldy: I can't begin to tell you all how sorry I am about the lateness of this chapter. I never meant for it to take this long for me to update but I have just been crazy busy these last few months and have had little to no time to write so sorry everyone. But I am updating now and I promise not to wait another four or five months before updating again. So without further ado onto to the story.

Dedication: This is dedicated to all of my reviewers that have waited so patiently for this chapter and to my lovely Beta reader Yaoiholic28 thank you so much for your hard work on this story.

Warning: Bitchy Pansy and a Lemon! Did I just say Lemon oh my god I did bet you think it was worth the wait now ah.

Chapter 10. Of Plans and Lovers.

Pansy watched bitterly as Draco and Harry walked into the Great Hall together for lunch about a week after the "Ron Incident" as everyone refereed to it now. The black haired boy carried his brat with him as well, the babies eyes darting everywhere in wonder as it giggled in delight. They sat down at the Slytherin table near where she was and next to Blaise who helped Harry fill a plate for him and his son while Millicent and Daphne and some of the other girls ohed and aahed over the baby.

It was disgusting really and Pansy had to force herself not to be sick as she watched them. She couldn't stand to see that slut next to her Draco not when it should have been her by his side. She was the one who was supposed to marry him and have his children not him but somehow that little whore had entrapped her Draco in his spell and taken him from her. She had a plan to get him back though, one she was sure wouldn't fail, and she would soon be back where she belonged again.

A smug smile crossed her face to quickly for anyone to notice and she glanced at one of the other tables catching the eye of one of its occupants. Look exchanged she finished what was left of her meal and left the Great Hall. As everyone was inside eating lunch she had no fear of getting caught and she waited in a corridor just off the hall for her helper. It was only a few minutes later that she heard footsteps approaching her and she turned toward them with a smug look on her face.

"Did you get it?" Pansy asked with a barely concealed excitement. The other person scoffed and held up a small pouch. "Excellent and you're sure no one saw you? Not even Snape?"

"Of course not this isn't the first time I've done this," A female voice replied with a sneer as she gave her the pouch that the other girl greedily took from her. "Just be careful with how much you put in the potion. A small amount maybe fairly harmless but a larger one could be deadly."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing and I certainly don't want to kill him," The Slytherin retorted tucking the item away in her robe with a smirk. "Maybe you should think about using some yourself keep your little boyfriend from drifting away again. I'll save you some if you like."

"My boyfriend doesn't drift Parkinson. That little whore just took advantage of him at a vulnerable moment and I'll thank you to remember that," The other girl snapped in outrage. Pansy only smiled in amusement in response to her anger. "You just worry about your boyfriend and let me worry about mine."

"Whatever you say dear just wanted to help," Pansy said with a shrug. She heard footsteps and voices close by and knew lunch was ending. "Everything's ready then with the brat and all right? So I can use this anytime."

"Yes everything's set he should be receiving it any day now and everything should be ready by the time you finish brewing," She replied glancing behind her at the passing students. "Just remember my warning all right. Now I must go to class its been pleasant Parkinson lets hope we don't have to do it again"

Pansy nodded with a sneer in agreement and watched the other girl walk away before heading to her own class. Now that she held the last piece she needed she could set her plan in motion, a plan that would return everything to the way it was supposed to be again. All she needed now was a little Slytherin cunning and some patience and she was nothing if not clever and patient especially with something she really wanted and she had never wanted anything as much as she wanted this.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXeXeXeX

Harry laughed as Siri struggled to stand up only to fall on his little bottom again. Siri frowned in frustration and then grinned bursting into giggles at his Papa's laughter. He squealed happily when he was picked up and spun around by his daddy. It was one of his favorite things to do and Papa always did it the best. Then he would bring him close to hug him and kiss his forehead and Siri would pat his cheek and give him a slobbery kiss.

Once their routine was done Harry put him down again and he crawled over to a set of plushy blocks that shot out different colored lights when he touched them. They were a gift from Dean and Seamus and Siri loved them. He sat back and smiled as he watched his son play content for the moment to simply watch him and grab a block once in a while to help him stack them.

Despite the appearance of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in his rooms a few weeks ago nothing had happened yet. Things had been surprisingly quiet and peaceful the last few weeks and Harry felt comfortable taking Siri out of the rooms. His son had loved going to lunch with all of the teachers, being fussed over, and seeing the rest of the castle.

He had even taken him to a few lessons when Narcissa had meetings though Severus had told him he could no longer bring him to potions as he was to distracting for all his dunderhead students. Harry however believed that the baby was to much of a distraction for the man himself rather than his students as Siri adored him though Severus would never admit that.

He never thought he would ever grow to like Snape but somehow he had over the last few months. The two had grown close over their talks and had put aside their differences in favor of their commonalities. Severus was the only one who could really understand how it felt to be abused and hated by ones family and he had come to look at the man as a confidant and even a father figure. He could never replace Sirius but he had become just as important to him and even more so than Remus who had been away on a mission for Albus for months. He wasn't even sure if the wolf knew Harry had a son as he wasn't able to contact him and his only contact here was Albus.

His mood sobered as he thought of the man who had taught him so much during his third year and hoped he was all right. He was the last of the marauders, even Pettigrew was dead now, and after losing Sirius he couldn't bare to lose him to. Though he had never been as close to him as he was to Sirus and now Severus the man was still important to him and had told him so much about his parents things he wanted Siri to know about his grandparents to so he hoped he would return soon and that he was all right.

He sighed softly and gave a small smile when Siri glanced at him before returning to his blocks satisfied his papa was ok. Harry was surprised when only minutes later an owl flew in through the open window above them and landed next to him with a letter in its beak. It was brown barn owl and not one he recognized but he did recognize the writing on letter as that of the ministry. The bird took off as soon as its letter was taken and Harry didn't even notice as he opened it and read it silently to himself the little happiness and peace he had been experiencing until then now gone.

Of course he had known it wouldn't last his happiness never really did. There was always something that happened to take it away again. Before it had been his relatives and Voldemort and now it was Ron. Ron who used to be his best friend and who was now demanding he appear in court in three weeks to determine the custody of his child. He had expected this or something like it but not so soon. How was he to get a Wizator within three weeks and how was he to pay them. He had got some money back from his relatives after the trial but it wasn't enough for him to take care of his son with and pay a bunch of legal fees too.

"What's this Harry?" A voice asked. Harry looked up to see Draco holding Siri who had grown tired of playing it seemed and was cuddling into the blonde man's chest. He handed the letter to him without a word and let him read it. "Don't worry about this love my family has plenty of Wizators you can use, the best there are, and there is no way the Weasel will be able to get anyone anywhere near as good with his families limited money. There is no way he will be able to take Siri from you."

"Are you sure Dray?" Harry asked as the other boy sat down next to him with the baby and put his free arm around his shoulders with a nod kissing his forehead. "I can't lose my son, he's my life."

"And you won't Harry," Draco assured him. Siri somehow sensing his Papa's distress held his arms out to him with little grunting sounds and Harry took him from the other man as he giggled happily. "No one is going to take Siri from you while I am around and I will be with you through all of this love."

"You promise Draco?" The smaller boy asked hating the weakness he heard in his voice but unable to keep it out with his fear and uncertainty. "Thank you I couldn't do this without you."

"And you won't have to Harry," The blonde man told him as he grabbed Siri's snitch toy and gave it to him. Siri grinned and shoved the toy in his mouth sucking on it happily while he stared at them. "I promise I will be with you every step of the way."

Harry smiled and leaned against the other man while he watched his son chew on his toy with his gums. He was glad he had Draco with him as he wasn't sure he could go through this alone. For too long he had to bare everything all on his own shoulders with no help from anyone but now he had Draco to help him bare some of it with him and he could never express just how grateful he was to him for it. Draco had saved him in so many ways and was still saving him now.

He had saved him from his uncle and relatives along with Blaise. Had saved him from himself when he had been filled with self-loathing and hadn't believed anyone could love him after everything that had been done to him. But Draco had proven to him that he really did love him and now he was going even further by helping him to keep his son. It was unbelievable to him and he knew he didn't deserve it but he wanted it anyway and would fight to keep it.

He knew he loved Draco even if he couldn't say it to the other man yet but he did. His feelings for the blonde boy were so much deeper than anything he had ever felt for Ron and he knew then that he had never really been in love with is ex-best friend. He had only thought he was because no one else had ever wanted to be his friend or treated him like he mattered as he thought Ron had. So he had thought he loved him and given himself to him only to find out the truth now about both the red headed boy and his feelings for him.

He regretted sleeping with Ron even though it had given him Siri and in his heart of hearts wished it had never happened. He also knew that if he were to do the same with Draco he wouldn't regret it at all and longed to show him how much he loved him through his body but he wasn't ready for that step yet. But he would be soon and he knew that would be a day he would always want to remember and cherish for the rest of his life.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXeXeX

Draco was as good as his word and even better in the weeks to come. The very next day he had contacted the best of his families Wizators who were surprised and pleased to be involved in something that wasn't life threatening or illegal as it usually was with Lucius. He had come with him to every meeting and helped Harry to understand all of the different legal terms he was unfamiliar with.

Harry's only experience with wizarding law was the trial of his relatives and he'd had very little to do with it. Severus and Narcissa had taken care of most of the legal matters pertaining to that trial and he had only really just shown up at the courtroom to do his part. Now he was learning all of the things he hadn't known before about wizarding law and how it worked and was glad Draco had so much experience with it due to his father to help explain it all to him.

Severus helped as well and Narcissa was always willing to take Siri whenever they needed her to. Harry tried to spend as much time with his son as possible though and found it difficult to balance classes, spending time with his son, and meeting with the wizators but somehow he did it and by the end of the three weeks he was exhausted. He couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over with and was encouraged by the Wizators belief that no judge would ever want to take Siri from what was obviously a loving father and a family even if not by blood or marriage.

A Family Services woman came to visit them as well a week before the trial was to take place to see the kind of care and home life Siri had with Harry. She asked a few questions, took some notes, and appeared satisfied with what she saw. Harry was also happy to know that she would be observing Ron and the Weasley's as well to determine which was the better household for the baby. He was however slightly worried as well knowing what a loving and close knit family the Weasleys were and even though the twins and the older boys were on Harry;s side they weren't the ones living at home anymore and would have little to do with it.

Still he was determined not to stress about it as it wouldn't do any good and just tried to present himself in the best light he could. He was grateful Draco was there as well as Severus and Narcissa and that it was obvious the three of them loved Siri as well and were a big part of his life. The woman seemed pleased by the amount of attention and care he received and left with a small smile after spending a few hours with them.

After that Harry felt pretty confident that everything would work out and his son wouldn't be taken from him. He was also reassured he wouldn't be going to the trial alone as Draco, Narcissa, and Severus would be going to the trail with him and he had the support of many of his friends who would be remaining at Hogwarts waiting to welcome him and his son back to their home.

Then a few days before the trial was to take place something happened that Harry wasn't expecting. Narcissa was called away to business in Romania where one of Lucius's shadier dealings had taken place. The company was being torn down and Narcissa needed to be there to oversee it and discuss ways of rebuilding it into something better. She would be gone for a few days but swore she would be back in time for the trial and told Harry not to worry as everything would be fine.

However she wasn't the only one to leave, Severus did as well, after receiving a message from a potions master in Italy that he had been hoping to hear from. He hadn't wanted to leave and had told Harry he wouldn't but the green eyed boy insisted that he go and not miss this opportunity so the man had eventually agreed. He left the day after Narcissa with a promise that he too would be back in time for the trial and Harry tried not to let his concern and unease show as he watched the man floo away.

Draco however stayed with him the whole time and by the end of the three weeks was looking as exhausted as Harry felt. He wanted to do something special for him to thank him for all he had done for Harry and Siri and asked Blaise to watch his son for him so they could have a night alone together. Blaise willingly agreed to watch Siri and the Hogwarts elves were more than happy to make a special dinner for Harry and Draco.

After giving Siri to Blaise for the night Harry set up his sitting room with a table for two. He put candles on the table and cast a spell to make soft music play. The elves would make the meal appear when it was needed so he didn't worry about that and then went into the bedroom where he sprinkled red rose petals all around and left a bottle of butter bear to chill as they were still under aged. He had decided that tonight would be the night he would fully give himself to Draco and he wanted everything to be perfect.

It wouldn't be like the time with Ron where the red head was upset and Harry was trying to comfort him. They wouldn't just be jumping into bed in the boys dorm room simply because their bodily desires had gotten the best of their heads. No Draco and Harry would make love because both of them wanted to and they would take it slow and have a nice dinner first. It would be a night to remember, a love making, and not just a quick shag to satisfy their curiosity.

With this in mind Harry dressed in his best robes and grinned when Draco walked into the room stopping in surprise at the sight of him and the table. Without a word and still smiling Harry brought him over to the table and a meal of their favorite foods appeared as they sat down. The house elves had outdone themselves with a wonderful meal of London broil, caramelized carrots, and baked potatoes with butter, sour cream and chives. There was also garlic bread and treacle tart for dessert and pumpkin juice to drink.

They didn't speak much during the meal as Harry insisted that they not talk about the trial or anything related to it. So they talked about Siri, who was an obvious exception to the aforementioned rule, and about each other. In the end they had a very pleasant meal and both soon forgot about the impending trial as they enjoyed the time together.

After they finished their meal Harry again took Draco's hand without a word and lead him into the bedroom. Draco's eyes widened at the sight of the bed and floor covered in rose petals and the chilled butter beer at the side chuckling as he thought it was so Harry to have a non alcoholic beverage, he had been trying for weeks to get the other boy to try fire whisky and still hadn't succeeded. However his attention was more on the man who was currently fiddling nervously with his robes than on the beverage.

"Harry what is this all about?" he asked as he looked around the room and then back at the young man standing near him. "Not that I didn't enjoy the meal or all of this but what's it all about?"

"I. . . I wanted to do something special for you to thank you for all you have done for me and Siri," Harry told him hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt and that Draco wouldn't take it as fear or reluctance. "I. . . I love you Draco and I want you to make love to me tonight. I . . . I'm ready to be with you completely now."

"Harry. . . This is wonderful," Draco replied wrapping his arms around the young man who smiled and blushed slightly. "But are you sure you're ready for this. We don't have to do it tonight if you don't want to and you don't need to just to thank me for something I was happy to do."

"I'm sure Draco and this isn't just to thank you. It's what I want to belong to you completely," The green eyed boy explained feeling more confidant and certain as he spoke and saw Draco's eyes glazing with lust at his words. "I want to feel you inside me and wake up tomorrow morning in your arms knowing that you will still be there and I won't regret it. Because I know its what you want too and that I am more to you than just a good fuck or a quick shag. So please take me Dray, please."

"Oh Merlin Harry you are so much more to me than a good fuck or a shag I want to spend my life with you and want so much to be one with you," The blonde haired young man told him as he held him tightly not wanting to ever let him go. "I will make it wonderful for you to Harry I promise and if you want me to stop I will I promise. I want this to be good for you no matter what so just tell me whatever you need all right."

Harry nodded and gasped softly as Draco brought his lips to his claiming them in a passionate kiss. They fought for dominance for a few minutes that the taller boy easily won and his tongue soon entered Harry's mouth exploring every each of the moist cavern. Their hands weren't idle either as fingers caressed clothes covered skin and tangled themselves in black and platinum strands.

Carefully Draco lead Harry over to the bed as he kissed him marveling at the feel of the other boy in his arms and of his lips on his. He had kissed a few others before but none of them were anything like this and he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Harry. The boy fit so well against him and he couldn't wait to touch every inch of his skin and claim as his own.

Harry fell back against the bed and barely noticed as he scooted back onto the pillows Draco climbing on top of him to continue the kiss. Clothes were soon discarded down to their boxers and skin touched skin for the first time. Draco could feel the heat of Harry's body against his as he broke away from his lips and began kissing his way down his neck to his chest delighting in the moans that came from the other boy.

Grinning happily Draco took one of his nipples into his mouth sucking and nipping on it lightly while toying with the other. Harry's back arched at the touch and he meowed in pleasure as the blonde boy continued his ministrations. Finished with the first one he moved on to the second on and gave it the same treatment as the first. The black haired boy moaned and writhed beneath him lost in the pleasure he was giving him as he continued his way down.

He kissed every inch of his skin dipping his tongue into his belly button and chuckling as Harry squealed at the feel of it before coming to rest on the waistband of his green boxers. He paused there and looked up at Harry silently as if asking for his permission to continue. Harry hesitated for a moment and then nodded watching as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers. He pulled them down until the other boys cock sprung free and he was pleased to see it half hard already from his attentions.

Harry blushed as he looked at it and Draco smiled at him as he removed his own boxers and revealed his own arousal. The silver eyed teen lowered his head to the hardened flesh and licked the side of it running his thumb over the tip that was already dripping with pre cum. He moved his hand lower as Harry groan and cried out in pleasure as he licked his cock like a lollipop and fondled his balls in one hand. He brought him to the very edge as he cried out with need and desire and then stopped sitting back to look at his lover with a smirk.

"No don't stop Dray, so close," Harry gasped in frustration as he felt his coming orgasm being withheld from him. He didn't know what a beautiful sight he made with his skin flushed, his chest heaving, and his cock jutting proudly from within dark curls as he tried to find his release. Draco could barely hold himself back as he looked at him and licked his lips. "Please Dray more please. I need release please oh please."

"Are you sure Harry?" the blonde boy asked with a his trademark smirk. Harry looked at him with glazed eyes and vigorously nodded his head his hand trailing down to his manhood in head. "Very well my Harry."

Draco took his wand from the nightstand where they had left theirs and said a spell that instantly spread lube over his own aching erection and within Harry's hole. The smaller boy squealed at the feel of the cold lube in his anus and then moaned as Draco slid one of his fingers inside to stretch him. He tensed for a moment as flashbacks of other times and far less caring men tried to fill his head but he fought them back and concentrated on Draco. On the man who loved him and was creating such pleasure within his body, pleasure that he thought he would ever know.

Slowly he stretched him with one finger and then added another using a scissoring motion with them to stretch him further. It was slightly painful at first but Harry got use to it and then he added a third finger to the other two. For a few minutes he prepared the boy beneath him barely holding himself back at the feel of his tight heat around his fingers but he didn't want to hurt him in anyway so held himself back until he was sure he was ready.

Removing his fingers, with a smirk at Harry's sound of disappointment, and bringing his lips to his again he lined up his erection with the boys hole. Slowly he slid in feeling Harry tense beneath him at the penetration and held him close kissing him gently to sooth him. Tears filled the green eyes streaming down his face and Draco was ready to stop them despite his own needs but Harry wrapped his arms around his shoulders and squeezed around him after a few minutes giving him permission to continue.

Draco rocked slowly with in the other boy as he filled him to the hilt groaning himself at the feel of his hot silky flesh around his throbbing shaft. Slowly he began to thrust inside him, pulling out to the tip and thrusting back inside, as he quickened his thrusts. Harry's back arched as he moaned and his hips moved to meet his in a frenzied pass.

The world seemed to stop as they last themselves in their passion and the only sounds that could be heard were their moans and cries of pleasure and desire more. Neither was aware of how much time had passed as they finally reached their orgasms together crying out each others names. White sticky cum sprayed over their stomachs from Harry and within the black haired boy from Draco.

The blonde haired boy collapsed beside his lover holding him protectively in his arms as they rode out their orgasms in silence. Slowly they regained coherency and Draco picked up his wand again and used a scourgify spell to clean them up as Harry snuggled, exhausted into his arms. He had never had such an intense orgasm in his life not even with Ron and it was absolutely incredible as he felt his eyes droop and heard the beat of the other boy's heart beneath the ear pressed to his chest.

"That was amazing Dray," he mumbled as he kissed the boys chest and allowed his eyes to close too tired to stay awake. "I love you,"

"I love you to my Harry," Draco replied tightening his hold on the other boy as he tucked his head under his chin and allowed himself to drift off.

Within minutes they were both asleep in the others arms curled up together in warmth and safety. Both dreamed of the other that night and of the pleasure they had shared and each hoped it would be the first of many times they would be together their fears and worries about the trail completely forgotten in the afterglow of their love making.

A/N: well there it is the lemon you have all been waiting for and I hope it was good. It was one of the first ones I have ever written and my first Harry/Draco so I hope it was ok and that you all enjoyed it. Next chapter the trial and an unexpected twist, just what is Pansy planning on doing? So wait until the next chapter and I promise it will be up a whole lot sooner than this one was. Read and review thank you


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all my wonderful and loyal readers. I really hate doing these and reading them from other writers but I felt it was necessary due to my long and continued absence from my stories. I had planed to update all of my stories back in February and have the next chapters for all of them started and nearly half way done however something's happened that I wasn't expecting and I was unable to continue writing for a while.

First my family had a crisis we were dealing with for most of February and March leaving me with no time to write and no desire to which has never happened to me before. Usually no matter what is happening I use writing as my escape and relaxer but I was so shocked and upset by what one of my siblings had done that I couldn't feel any inspiration to write anything even though I wanted to so I apologize for that.

I also I got a new job that has been having me work near forty hours a week getting a new store ready to open at the end of the month and have been to exhausted to write anything due to that as well. However I want to assure you all that I do plan to continue and finish all of them as I know how upsetting it is when you get into a good story and then its never updated again by the writer and refuse to do that to my readers.

That said though I have decided that I don't right now have the time to work on six different stories at once, a decision that I have debated on for several months now. Therefore I am giving all of my readers a chance to vote on which stories they want me to continue and finish first. All five of my current Harry Potter stories will be in this poll and it will be up until after I have finished posting all of my newest chapters which I plan to do as soon as I can. The only story that wont be on the poll is my gundam wing story as it is the only one I am currently working on and close to the end so that one I will finish regardless of the poll.

So please vote on which stories you want to see most and the two with the most votes are the ones I will concentrate on for now until I have finished them and can work on the others. Also as a treat and apology to all of you I am putting sneak peaks of the next chapters of all my stories up in this note as well as a sneak peak of another story I am thinking of writing and two other story plots I may write once I finish some of my other ones if you like them so let me know and any ideas would be greatly appreciated. So enjoy and vote please. (I will except votes in reviews to for those not members of fan fiction put please vote on the poll to if you can.

Sneak Peaks

A Warm Summers Night

A half hour later they arrived at Quatre's manor and Rashid pulled the car up to the steps leading to the front door before climbing out and opening the door for them. Heero followed Quatre and Trowa out of the car still holding his duffle bag in one hand. The blonde man lead them through to the living room where the rest of his friends were gathered around a table layered with food, including a cake, and a banner hanging from the ceiling that said "Welcome home Heero".

Deeply touched Heero could think of nothing to say as he was surrounded by his friends. He received hugs from Releana, Sally, Noin and even Dorothy and a smile of welcome from Merian, who knew how much he didn't like to be touched so kept her distance. Zechs and Wufei both patted him on the back and Lady Une nodded to him with a small smile. Heero couldn't believe they were all there for him, never in his life had he believed that he would ever have friends like this, and it was overwhelming to him.

For so long he had been alone, the cold, uncaring soldier that neither needed nor wanted friends. Relationships were liabilities that he couldn't afford during his training or the war. Dr. J had taught him not to make himself vulnerable to such things and for along time he had been able to keep his distance from others until first Duo and then the other Gundam pilots had forced themselves past his walls and created friendships with him he had before never believed possible for him. The others had followed soon after until he had come to this point and saw just how cared for he actually was.

Who Do You Turn To

Harry woke the next morning wrapped in a pair of strong warm arms and smiled as thoughts of the night before came back to him. Last night had been the most amazing experience of his life so much better than his time with Ron it didn't even compare. His body felt sore but it was a good sore and he snuggled happily into the warm chest of the one holding him a soft groan sounding at his movements.

"Morning Love," the voice was soft and husky with sleep. As the arms around him tightened Harry looked up into blurry grey eyes blinking open. "Sleep well?"

"Yes very well," The black haired boy replied smiling happily at the other who grinned back at him. "Last night was amazing love."

"Well I am glad you think so," Draco said with a chuckle turning onto his side to look down at him while he ran his hand slowly up and down his arm." I hope to spend many more amazing nights and days with you."

A Peasants Heart

"Wow mate,"

"Look at her,"

"She's beautiful,"

Draco turned as he overheard the Weasley twins who were staring at something on the stairs. His eyes followed their gaze and a grin broke out across his face as he rushed toward the stairs. There was Lily looking beautiful in an emerald green dress and her hair pulled up in a bun. She looked nervous and scared as she made her way down the stairs behind the Lords Black and he chuckled softly at the sight. She glanced up and caught sight of him and a faint blush colored her face as he held out his hand to her.

"Good evening Lady Lily I am so glad you were able to come," The prince told her as she placed her hand in his and he lead her from the stairs. "I have been waiting all night to dance with you."

Saving Harry

Still it was up to Harry to tell him and he wouldn't push him to do so. To many people had already tried to force him to bend to their will and he refused to be one of them. So despite his concern and frustration he remained quiet and tried to be the friend the smaller boy so desperately needed. Talking to him and comforting him at night and during the day and playing games with him like chess, gobstones, and exploding snap. Harry was decent at exploding snap and had little experience with gobstones, but he was willing to learn, what he excelled at though was wizarding chess.

It took a few games for his skill to come out but one afternoon a few weeks after coming to their new home Harry had beaten them terribly. The gob smacked expression on the younger boy's face as he stared at his pieces dancing in victory was enough to send Draco into chest holding laughter despite his defeat. Eventually Harry had started laughing to until they both had tears in their eyes and he told him about how he had never been able to defeat Ron the one who had originally taught him how to play. Draco frowned at the mention of the name and with some coaxing had gotten the boy to admit that he had always held back when playing with the red head not wanting to upset him.

That confession had lead to another about how he had always played dumb in school so as not to upset Hermione. He wasn't super smart or a book warm like her but if he had shown his true intelligence he would be excelling in more than just DADA. Draco had been shocked to discover just how good he was in charms, transfiguration and even potions, that had of course been a surprise to Snape as well when he had told his godfather later that evening. He was decent in COMC, astrology, and history and obviously horrible in divination, but then who wouldn't be with a nut like Trelawny teaching the class which was why Draco had refused to take the class.

The Darkness That Hid the Light

The creation of Voldemort, a psychopath that desired the death of all muggles, muggleborns and full control of the wizarding world, had brought Albus back to the front. Suddenly the wizarding world was under the attack again and they needed their protector, the defeater of the evil Grindelwald, again. Albus willingly but yet again humbly became the leader of the light side and gathered a group of idiotically loyal followers.

The Weasley's had been the easiest after a well placed attack had killed Molly's twin brothers. The woman was a fervent follower of his though her husband was less so and their children hard to control. The eldest three had already escaped his grasp and the youngest three boys, the twins and Ronald, always seemed cautiously supportive of him. The girl, Ginerva, however was as loyal to him as her mother and he had many plans for her eventually.

Another group of interest to him had been the marauders, Lily and Severus. Lily most of all as he had known the moment he saw her she was no muggleborn Evans. Her power and charm had been far to reminiscent of Riddles when he was at the school and her caring heart and healing abilities were far to much like Poppy's for it to have been a coincidence. It was obvious to him she was the child they had given up and he tried to gain control of her but she had been to untrusting of him to allow it. In the end the only ones he had been able to convince to follow him were Severus and Peter and he had been forced to kill Lily and James.

A Broken Dream

The next three days were like hell for Harry as he waited anxiously for the next trial date to find out if he and Ginny would be allowed to divorce. He wanted this all to be over with and to know that his son would be able to stay with him. He hadn't seen him since he had gotten back from the first appearance with the judge as he had taken a turn for the worse after Draco had performed another set of spells on him. Harry's body had immediately began to tremble violently as it went pale as a sheet and his eyes rolled to the back of his head blood dripping from the corner of his mouth in a full blown seizure.

Draco had called for help from his mother, who was also a qualified healer though she hadn't gone into a career with it, and both of his parents had come rushing into help him. None of them had noticed the little boy who slipped into the room behind them as they worked desperately to stop the seizure and save the man's life. It wasn't until after they had stopped the fit and got Harry into a healing sleep that they had heard the little boy sobbing and sniffling by the door. The poor child looked absolutely terrified as he stared at his father as if he thought the man was dead. Narcissa had tried to comfort the boy but he wouldn't go near them after seeing the spots of blood on their clothes and hands.

Reluctantly they had decided to send for Lucas's relatives to take him for a couple of days as they didn't know how Harry would be when he woke up. As Remus and Sirius were giving a guest lecture at the school they had sent for the twins knowing Harry wouldn't want him near Molly. Fred and George had come immediately and Fred had taken the boy into his arms while he sobbingly told them what had happened to his daddy. They happily agreed to take their nephew and promised to keep him away from Ginny and their mother until Draco said it was ok to bring him back.

Here are the story ideas I have that I may write later on if you liked them. First is a sneak peek of an untitled story in which Harry is imprisoned in Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory. A plot that has been used before but one I think I have an original idea for.

The person was so layered in dirt and grime that he couldn't tell right away that they were naked beneath it all. Their hair was long and matted covering their face and most of their arms that appeared to beheld tightly around something he couldn't see.

"Hello," Lucius said softly not wanting to frighten the person further. The figure tensed at the sound of his voice and drew in tighter to itself. "Do you understand me?"

The person said nothing only started rocking back and forth the trembling increasing. Moving closer to them Lucius finally saw what was being held in their arms so protectively. It was a bundle of rags and as he knelt in front of them he heard a soft voice mumbling what sounded vaguely like endearments and promises of protection. In pity of the poor creature the man realized that they believed they were holding a baby instead of just dirty rags.

It seemed they had come to late for this one as it appeared there was nothing left of their sanity to save. Shaking his head in sympathy he moved to stand up and leave them to their insane wanderings until he heard something that stopped him clod in his tracks. A soft gurgle of glee came from the rags in response to the persons voice. In shock he brought his hand to the bundle and getting no reaction from the prisoner moved some of the cloth aside to reveal the face of a tiny infant with tuffs of black hair and green eyes.

"Oh sweet Merlin,"

The other two I have nothing written for yet so I will only give you a summary of the plots here. The first one is based off of several stories I have read where James and Lily are alive and Harry has siblings. In this story Harry's older brother William is the boy who lived and Harry is extremely abused by James and Lily due to Lily nearly dying while in labor with him the night of Voldemorts attack. James and Lily hate him for what happened that night and Harry goes to Hogwarts with little socialization or love shown to him except by his brother who is very protective of his younger brother but unaware of the abuse he has suffered from their parents which will be explained in the story. It will be Draco/Harry eventually, have good Malfoys and Severus and bad Potters and Dumbledore.

The second one I haven't come up with a full plot for yet but it will be a gundam wing/ Harry potter crossover in which Harry and Heero will be brothers that are unaware of that. Takes place after both wars and four of the pilots, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo go to Hogwarts after discovering they are wizards while Heero disappears returning to Dr. J who survived the war. The four boys discover Harry is abused and that he has a younger brother and go in search of him and Heero unaware that they are the same person. Will have evil Dr. J and Dumbledore, good malfoys and severus and alive Remus and Sirius. Pairings will be Draco/Harry, Trowa/Quatre, Duo/Heero and Wufei/Charlie Weasley and that's all I have for now.

So I hope you enjoyed and vote and review for all of my stories including the plots at the end. If no one does than I will assume you all don't like any of them and won't continue with any of them so its very important that you vote and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter . . . Ok not really.

Voldyismoldy: Hello all I am back and updating this story and all my other ones too. Thank you all for your reviews and I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. Also I seem to have lost my beta reader for this story so from now on it will be unbeated unless there is someone else who would like to beta this story for me. Anyway without further ado the chapter. I hope you enjoy and review please.

Warning: for all of you reading this chapter I want you all to keep in mind the movie Mrs. Doubtfire with Robin Williams then you will understand what I am about to do and why. For those of you who haven't seen this movie what the heck is wrong with you it's a great movie go watch it now! Anyway just bear with me and I swear all of you will be happy in the end.

Chapter 11. A Trial of Sorrow.

Harry woke the next morning wrapped in a pair of strong warm arms and smiled as thoughts of the night before came back to him. Last night had been the most amazing experience of his life so much better than his time with Ron it didn't even compare. His body felt sore but it was a good sore and he snuggled happily into the warm chest of the one holding him a soft groan sounding at his movements.

"Morning Love," the voice was soft and husky with sleep. As the arms around him tightened Harry looked up into blurry grey eyes blinking open. "Sleep well?"

"Yes very well," The black haired boy replied smiling happily at the other who grinned back at him. "Last night was amazing love."

"Well I am glad you think so," Draco said with a chuckle turning onto his side to look down at him while he ran his hand slowly up and down his arm." I hope to spend many more amazing nights and days with you."

"I hope so to Dray," Harry told him leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the area between the man's neck and shoulder as the others fingers ran through his hair. "What time is it love?"

"Eight O' clock and as much as I would love to stay with you here for the rest of the day we should probably get up and get ready to go to the ministry," the gray eyed boy replied kissing him on the forehead before sitting up Harry following him. "Why don't you go take a shower and I will order some breakfast from the house elves for us."

"Ok," Harry agreed kissing his cheek and climbing out of the bed ignoring his nakedness with a soft blush.

He felt Draco's eyes on him as he walked over to the bathroom and it sent a shiver down his back. The taller boy chuckled as he saw the boy's body shudder and he quickly closed the bathroom door to hide his increasing blush. Calming himself he turned on the shower and once the water was hot enough he slipped inside to let the steaming water wash over him as images of the night before filled his mind.

He felt Draco's hand's on him, fingers dancing across his skin, lips and teeth nipping at his flesh. He moaned softly at the remembrance of a warm tongue licking at his nipples and his hand lowered to his cock that was growing erect again. He stroked it slowly imaging someone else's hand in place of his own and his breath came in harsh pants as the memories continued. Far to quickly he came with the image of Draco's mouth on his cock in his mind and leaned against the shower wall for a few minutes while he regained control of himself.

His body back under control he quickly finished his shower and slipped on a robe hanging on the back of the door before going out into the main room. He was surprised when he found it empty save for a tray of food on the table. He went into the bedroom to see if Draco was changing but it was empty to as were the other rooms. Concerned and confused he went back out to the main room and caught sight of a note that had been left by the tray.

Harry.

I left breakfast for you, go ahead and eat and don't worry I just had to perform some prefect duties in the dungeons and will be back in a bit.

Draco

P.S. sorry I couldn't join you sounded like you were having fun in there but maybe next time.

Harry's face flushed red as he realized Draco had heard him in the bathroom wanking to memories of the night before. He hadn't realized how loud he was being and he could only imagine the amount of teasing Draco would inflict on him for this. He was only glad it had happened here and not in the Gryffindor tower as he didn't think he would ever be able to live it down if it had.

Face still burning he sat down and ate the breakfast of smily faced pancakes, eggs and bacon with pumpkin juice. He was disappointed that by the time he was done Draco still wasn't back from doing whatever he needed to do. Sighing and trying not to worry he went back into the bedroom and got dressed in the nicest robes he owned. An expensive set Narcissa picked out for him. He then tried to do something with his hair but after struggling with it for several minutes with no results he gave up and went back out to the main room to wait for the others.

Narcissa and Severus were to return this morning and Draco would return any minute so they could all go to the trial that was to take place an hour and a half from then. Anxiously he waited for them, his eyes glancing every so often to the picture frame door, and his hands twining together in impatience. He was sure they would come before it was time for him to leave, they had promised after all, but he couldn't help but worry and be nervous about their arrival and the trial that was to take place soon.

He would have to face Ron and the rest of the Weasley's as well as Hermione something he had no wish to do. He wished Ron could have just left them alone, he had denied Siri from before he was even born, but now for some reason he wanted to take his son from him. Harry was sure it was only to hurt him by threatening his son and it pained him that the redheaded boy cared so little for him after all their years of friendship to want to hurt him in such away. It was obvious to him now that they had never really been friends at all at least to the other boy and it was a painful realization for him.

He sighed softly and wiped away the tears that broke through from his eyes refusing to show how hurt he was at the trial and nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the picture frame slide open to allow someone entrance. Relieved he turned smiling hoping to see Narcissa or Severus or Draco or even all three of them enter the room but it turned out to be none of them. Instead it was Blaise and Neville with his son held in the Gryffindors arms.

"Hey Harry we thought you would want to see this little guy before you left," Blaise told him as Neville held out his son to him. Harry stood and took his little boy grinning happily at the child who giggled and patted his face with one hand. "Where is Draco and Mrs. Malfoy and Snape?"

"Narcissa and Severus aren't back yet from their business though they should be any minute now I hope," Harry told them the smile leaving his face as they all sat down on the couch Siri held firmly in his fathers lap. "And Draco had to go take care of something in the dungeons, some prefect thing, and hasn't returned yet. Do you know anything about it Blaise?"

"No, sorry Harry I was in the Gryffindor tower last night with Nev here watching Siri," the Slytherin told him with a shrug. Harry sighed but nodded in understanding and disappointment. "But I am sure he will be here soon so don't worry."

"Everything will be fine anyway Har no one is going to want to take Siri from you," Neville told him trying to reassure the boy who was looking more and more worried by the minute. "They will see what a jerk Ron is and how much you love your little boy and won't even think about taking him from you to give to him you'll see. Everything will be all right."

Harry nodded again without speaking trying to convince himself that Neville was right and they wouldn't want to take Siri from him. They would be able to see how much Harry loved him compared to Ron and how well he was taken care of by him. Yet despite knowing that he couldn't seem to convince himself that it was true and his worry and nervousness only seemed to grow as he held his son closely to him.

Another forty minutes passed while they waited for the others and still they didn't come. Harry knew he couldn't wait any longer to go to the ministry and prayed the three of them would get to the courtroom before the trial started as he gave his son back to Blaise. The two boys assured him again that everything would be fine and Siri would be here waiting for him when he came back with the good news. They also promised to tell the others, if they showed up instead of going straight to the ministry, that Harry was already at the trial waiting for them.

Harry thanked them, kissed his son goodbye, and tossing some floo powder in the fireplace left for the ministry. Once there he made his way to the elevators and down to the courtroom where he was greeted by the lawyer Draco had gotten for him. The man was surprised not to see the Blacks or Snape but assured him everything would be fine and they would be there any minute. They went over the questions the judge was likely to ask him and Harry's answers and once satisfied the man led him into the trial room where the Weasley's had already been gathered with their wizator.

He was glad that due to the fact it was regarding a young child the trial was a closed one which meant no outside watchers and no press. It made him feel slightly less uncomfortable as he and his wizator sat down at one of the tables in front of the Judges podium. Ron and Hermione sat at the other one with their wizator and he saw the glint of a ring on the girls hand. He thought it would hurt more to see that but strangely he really didn't feel anything and knew it was because he was already happy with Draco and no longer wanted Ron at all.

It hurt more to see who was sitting behind the two of them than the ring on the girls finger and what it meant. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat behind him along with Percy and Ginny and the twins, though they didn't look terribly happy about it. They both sent him encouraging grins and thumbs up and Harry knew they weren't really there to support Ron in this. Not like the others though Mrs. Weasley did give him a small smile and neither seemed all that happy to be there either.

At least Ron had people with him though as the Bailiff walked out and called for them to stand without Draco or his mother or Snape having appeared. They all stood up and Harry knew he was on his own as the judge walked in and up to his seat. He didn't know what had kept them from coming but he hopped they were ok and something hadn't happened to them though in away he did as he didn't want to think of what other reason they would have for not coming to the trial as they had promised they would.

"The honorable Judge Robert Carter presiding, you may all sit," The Bailiff said handing the judge a vanilla folder. It reminded Harry a good deal of those court shows his aunt liked to watch sometimes. "This the case of Ronald Weasley VS. Harry Potter over the custody of Sirius James Potter."

"Ah yes is everyone here then and ready to begin?" the judge questioned looking over them. Both of their wizator's nodded even though Harry didn't feel ready at all with no one there on his side and Ron surrounded by his family. He wished desperately that the others would show up any moment now but feared they wouldn't. "Very well then, Mr. Weasley has filed a compliant against Mr. Potter over their son, Sirius Potter, who he does not believe is safe or properly cared for with Mr. Potter and therefore you want custody of your son to be given to you is this correct Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes your honor," Ron's wizator replied on behalf of his client who gave a Harry a smug look before quickly turning back to the judge. Unfortunately he was so quick that no one saw him but Harry. "It is my clients belief that Mr. Potter has knowingly and willingly put his child in a place of danger and in the company of people who could prove harmful to the baby. It is also his belief that Mr. Potter has no real way of his own to care for the child and that he is not mentally stable enough to be trusted with the health and well being of their son. To that end he asks that full legal and physical custody of the child be given to him."

"Your honor Mr. Weasley's claims are groundless my client is an excellent father and would never put his child in danger knowingly or not," Harry's wizator spoke up after the other had said all he wanted to. Harry trembled slightly as he listened to him his fear and nervousness causing his stomach to roll unpleasantly. "Mr. Potter also claims that when he told Mr. Weasley that he was pregnant with his child the man denied being said father leaving Mr. Potter to bare and care for their child on his own. It is our belief that he is only trying to claim custody of the child now to hurt Mr. Potter and break up a loving family."

"Very well the claims have been laid by both sides and I am willing to hear this case though at this point I am not in favor of either one of you keeping this child," The judge began. Both wizators moved to protest but he raised his hand for silence as he continued looking at the two young men. "You both are young and still in school and I can see that neither one of you was really ready for the responsibility of a child. However you have one and it is now my job to decide which one of you is more qualified to take care of him to that end I will give both sides a chance to convince me of the truthfulness of their claims. Mr. Weasley you may go first as it is you who have brought these claims and then you Mr. Potter will have a chance to speak on your behalf."

Ron grinned and stood with another smug look at Harry who had paled slightly. Hermione refused to look at him but held onto Ron's hand and Ginny looked as smug as her brother though the twins were frowning behind him and whispering to each other. Harry hoped they were coming up with some prank to pull on their brother after this was all over and that if they were he would be able to see the results of it.

"Thank you your honor, before I give my evidence for my claims I wish to refute one of the claims Mr. Potter's wizator made against me if I may?" Ron asked. The judge stared at him thoughtfully for a moment and then nodded much to his pleasure. "Thank you. As Mr. Potter's Wizator, Mr. Kettlebrin, said when he first told me he was with child I didn't believe it was mine as I could tell he had been with someone else before me and not having known about what his uncle had done to him. I was therefore angry and upset that I wasn't his first as he had claimed and shocked by the pregnancy. So I did refuse to acknowledge the child as my own but once I saw little Sirius for the first time I knew he was mine and that I wanted to be a father to him but Mr. Potter wouldn't let me see him or spend any time with him.

As to my own claims your honor Mr. Potter has been living with known former Death eaters, the Blacks and Professor Snape. The Blacks, Draco and Narcissa, were once the Malfoys, wife and son to Lucius Malfoy who is in prison for trying to bring he-who-must-not-be-named back. I fear for the life of my child should that man ever escape while Harry is with them or what they may do to him should they be proven to be as dark wizards as their former husband and father. I don't want my son influenced into embracing the dark arts and possibly becoming another dark wizard when he grows up.

Mr. Potter doesn't seem to see this danger as he has never seen the danger to himself or me and Miss Granger during are first few years of school. He put us both in danger numerous times first with the philosophers stone that he insisted we had to go after, than with the basilisk and dementors and during the tournament. He has to be the center of attention and is more than willing to risk his life or the lives of any others near him and I fear he may do the same with our son if he is left in his care.

I also your honor don't believe that Mr. Potter is mentally or emotionally stable enough to raise our child after what was done to him by his family and it is well known that those who are abused tend to abuse others as it is how they have been raised. I fear that he may do the same thing to Siri that his uncle did to him as he is the only example he has been set on how to handle children and don't want my son to be harmed by him in his anger. Finally I know that Mr. Potter does not have the funds to take care of Siri on his own if not for the Blacks and Professor Snape who I note are not here today for reasons I am curious to know why as they are his primary caregivers."

"I am well aware of Mr. Potter's exploits in school, As Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to tell me of them, and we all know of the abuse he suffered from his relatives. Those do not however necessarily make him a bad or unable parent. However I can understand your fears and find them justified to a point," Judge Carter replied and Harry felt his heart sink as Ron's grin grew wider. Yet the man still didn't look to be in favor of either one of them as he went on. "That said however I want to know Mr. Weasley what makes you feel you are the better parent and how you intend to raise young Sirius when you yourself are still in school?"

"Your honor I have only one year of school left and then will be entering into Auror training right away. During this school year and training my mother has agreed to watch Sirius for me so that I can continue my schooling," Ron told the man. Molly smiled slightly as the judge glanced at her and Harry frowned feeling strangely betrayed by that despite the fact that he had little contact with them in nearly a year. "My father will be helping me to find a place of my own once I graduate in order to provide a safe, loving home for my son and Miss Granger has agreed to marry me giving my son a much needed mother. She will also be studying to join the ministry after she graduates. So as you can see your honor I have already though of everything my son and I will need in order to have a stable environment in which he can grow and a loving family to take care of him."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, you may sit now," The man told him thoughtfully. Ron did as he was told as he turned to look at Harry who had gone pale and was shaking slightly. "Mr. Potter it is now your turn to speak."

"T. . .Thank you your honor," Harry said as he stood trying to calm himself. He licked his suddenly dry lips and wrung his hands nervously. "I love my son very much and would never put him in danger or anyone else. I never intended to put any of my friends or myself in danger but things happened that I was unable to avoid. As for the abuse I suffered, yes I was affected by it but I have had Professor Snape to help me with it and I would never strike my son for any reason. I would never want what was done to me to be done to him.

Mr. Weasley refused to acknowledge our son when I was pregnant with him and left me to give birth to him alone even after I swore to him I hadn't been with anyone else and that the child was his. He even told his family that the child wasn't his and only tried to claim him after he saw him after he snuck into my rooms while I was in class. Before that he never had any interest in being a father to Siri or even spending time with him and I don't believe he wants to now he just wants to hurt me by taking away my son from me. My son is all I have and I beg you not to take him from me please."

"Mr. Potter it is obvious to everyone here that you love your son and I do not believe you would put the child knowingly in danger," Judge Carter told him his voice cold but not entirely unkind as he looked at the young savior of the wizarding world. "However I would ask you the same question I asked Mr. Weasley."

"Like Mr. Weasley I have one more year of school left and Narcissa has been helping me by watching Siri for me while I am in class," Harry explained feeling slightly calmer as he went on. His hands stopped shaking a little and he kept his eyes on the judge. "I once thought I would be an aurror or a professional quiditich player but those options aren't open to me with a son so I thought I might go into healing or ministry work haven't fully decided yet. But Draco wants to go into law and Narcissa agreed to continue caring for Siri at their manor after I get out of school since I will be living with them as Draco and I are together."

"So you and Mr. Black are in a relationship together and his mother has agreed to help take care of Siri for you while you finish your schooling is that correct?" The judge asked a slightly unnerving look glittering in his dark brown eyes. Harry nodded trying to look more confident than he felt. "Then may I ask Mr. Potter just where are they? Why aren't they here as I was told they would be and why are you appearing here alone?"

"I . . .I don't know your honor they were all supposed to come but something must have held them up or something," The green eyed boy explained eyes darting to the back of the room as if expecting them to appear their with apologies and explanations. "I'm sorry your honor."

"Very well court will recesses for twenty minutes while I reach my decision as I believe I have heard all that I need to," The judge replied hitting his gavel on the podium before standing and leaving the room as Harry sat back down.

Harry's wizator tried to reassure him as they sat waiting for the judge to return but the green eyed man knew that Ron had presented himself better than he had. Plus the fact he had family backing him up and Harry had no one on his side as he should have. He didn't know what had happened to them to keep them from coming but his worry and fear was starting to mix with not a small amount of anger over their absence. They had promised to be there for him and show that Harry had people on his side to help him with his son but they had broken that promise and he didn't know why.

Had they meant to come at all or had their promises all really been lies that he hadn't seen in his desperateness to believe that someone actually cared about him. He needed Draco and wanted him there to reassure him of the truth. Needed him to hold him and tell him how much he loved him and how sorry he was to not have been there. But he wasn't there and Harry didn't know where he was or even if he truly cared about him now as he sat waiting for the judge to return with his decision.

The twenty minutes passed far to quickly and all to soon the judge returned to the room. He sat behind his podium again and looked down at them his face unreadable. Ron appeared calm and cool as he waited for the judge to speak while Harry was pale and uncertain wishing he wasn't facing this alone.

"This decision gentlemen was not easy to make and I want to assure you both that I believe you both truly care about your son and have his best interest at heart," Judge Carter began looking at the two men as he spoke his eyes lingering on Harry as he continued. "However that said I have come to the decision that physical custody of young Sirius is to be given to Mr. Weasley for the time being due to the fact that I feel he has more ability and support to take care of the child than you do at this time Mr. Potter." Harry looked at him in horror while Ron grinned victoriously and squeezed Hermione's hand who gave him a strained smile. "You, Mr. Potter, will still be able to see your son every other weekend under supervision and I am willing to reopen this case in one years time if you can prove to me that you have the home, funds, and support necessary to raise your son. You will also continue to have partial legal custody of the child and I hope you and Mr. Weasley will be able to get along for your son's sake. A court official will go with you now to see to the handing over of the child and this session is now adjured. Good day gentlemen."

Hitting the podium with his gavel again the judge left the room before either could speak as Harry burst into tears. His wizator expressed his sympathies to him but Harry didn't hear them as a court official in dark blue robes came forward followed by Ron and Hermione. Without looking at any of them Harry rushed from the room knowing they would follow him and floo back to his rooms at Hogwarts the tears and smoke nearly blinding him as he stumbled out of the fireplace on the other side.

His heart broke as he saw Siri sitting on the floor between Neville and Blaise playing with his blocks and giggling happily as he waved his little fists around. The two boys saw him first and their faces paled when they saw the tears in his eyes. They moved to speak but Harry stopped them rushing over to his son and scoping him up into his arms to hold him tightly to his chest as the three others arrived behind him.

"N. . .Neville c . . .can you get Siri's things together for me please," Harry asked without looking away from his son. The Gryffindor nodded and went into the nursery trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fill his own eyes. Siri patted his cheek in concern his bottom lip trembling as he saw how upset his papa was. "Hush its ok Siri, Papa's all right, you have to go away for a while to live with your other father but its ok cause I will come see you as often as I can I promise and I will get you back so be good for papa ok." the baby gurgled and squirmed as Harry held him to tightly for his liking and spoke words that he didn't understand. "I love you Siri don't ever forget that."

"Mr. Potter its time to give the baby to Mr. Weasley now I don't have all day," the court official said. He was a tall balding man who looked bored with the whole thing and just wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"Ok, just take care of him Ronald, make sure he eats every few hours and takes at least two naps a day otherwise he will get cranky. Not to many snacks either or he wont eat his dinner. He likes to be sung to at night and rocked and he hates creamed squash," Harry told the red head as Neville came back into the room with a bag of things and the blanket Mrs. Weasley had made him. He gave both things to Ron who grabbed them quickly and handed them to Hermione who was frowning next to him. "He wont sleep without the blanket your mother made him either and his favorite toy is his gold snitch Fred gave him so don't lose it or you will never get him to stop crying and he loves the story of the three little pigs and the little wizard who lost his way and . . ."

"I get it Potter and I can take care of my own son now hand him over," Ron growled holding out his hands for the baby. Harry hesitated for a moment, giving his son a kiss on the forehead and a final hug, and then gave him to the other boy choking back a sob. "You're going to come live with Daddy now Siri and his family. We'll see you in two weeks Potter."

With that he and Hermione left the rooms taking Siri with them who started crying as soon as he realized he was being taken away from his papa. Blaise took Harry into his arms as he sobbed watching his little boy cry for him, his little hands outstretched toward him, before the picture frame closed on them blocking out his cries. The official seeing his job was done reminded Harry his first visit would be the weekend after next which he would be supervising and then left through the floo again uncaring of the young man's distress.

Blaise and Neville tried to comfort him as best they could promising him that they would do all they could to help him get Siri back but it wasn't them Harry wanted right now. He wanted and needed Draco to hold him and reassure him that everything would be all right and after assuring them he would see them later he fled the rooms in search of him. He couldn't stand to be in those rooms right now anyway they had to many memories of him and Siri in them.

Without really paying attention to where he was going he rushed down to the dungeons in search of the blond Slytherin. He was just outside of where he remembered the Slytherin dorms to be from second year when he was stopped by the sound of voices nearby. Recognizing them he hurried over to the empty classroom they were coming from and froze when he saw Draco leaning casually against one wall with Theodore Nott lounging on one of the desks.

"So Draco what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going to the custody hearing with Potter today," Theo asked curiously as Harry leaned against the door wanting to know the answer as well. "It was today wasn't it?"

"Yeah but I wasn't going to waste my time trying to help scar head keep his annoying little brat," The blonde told him with a sneer. Harry's eyes widened and his face paled as he listened to him his hands clenched into fists so tight his nails dug into the skin of his palms. "I have better things to do then waste my time with an irritating Gryffindor."

"Wow that's cold Draco," the other boy said with a chuckle and a smirk as he leaned back in his chair. Draco smiled running a hand through his hair. "and here I thought you were in love with Potter and that brat of his."

"Please like I would really be in love with the golden boy I have better taste than that," The Slytherin prince replied arrogantly seemingly uncaring of how hateful and hurtful his words were as Harry's heart broke further. "I was only using him to get what I wanted from him."

"And did you get what you wanted from him?" Theo asked. Draco grinned giving him a pointed look and the brown haired boy laughed nearly falling out of his seat. "Wow you actually did it. You got into Saint Potters pants."

"Yep last night and he was decent enough. Though I expected him to be a little better after all the practice his uncle gave him," Draco laughed and Harry decided that he had heard enough and couldn't stand to hear anymore.

He fled the corridor, tears streaming down his face, and never having seen the smirk on Theo's face as he glanced at the door way where he had been or the way Draco's eyes glazed over. If he had perhaps he wouldn't have made the decision he did but he didn't and he was in too much pain to think clearly. He only knew that he couldn't stay there at this school for a moment more, it had caused him too much pain and he had been betrayed here too many times by too many people.

So he rushed back to his rooms, packed a bag of the things that were most precious to him, and fled the castle wanting nothing more than to get away. His son was gone, Draco had used him for sex as Ron had, and he had nothing left to keep him there. He was alone and now knew for certain that he always would be for no one could ever really love him. Draco had proven that to him with his words and he cursed himself for a fool for ever believing that his one time enemy could ever love him or his mother and most hated professor.

No one noticed him leave the castle or tried to stop him cementing the belief in his mind that no one really cared about him and that no one would miss him. The only one who saw him as he hurried down the path was a black haired girl who grinned happily as he disappeared down the path to the village and laughing went in search of the one he had left behind. It would be hours before anyone would notice that he was gone and far to late by the time they realized that he was as he had apparated away without a trace from the village.

A/n: Well there it is and I am expecting a lot of upset reviews from people for giving Siri to Ron. Just let me assure you that he won't stay with him for long and that Harry will get him back. If you have seen the Robin Williams movie than you will know that his character was denied custody of his three kids because he didn't have a job or a home for them to live in and it is on the same bases that Harry was denied custody of his son. Mostly it was because Ron had a family and fiance backing him up and Harry didn't. but they will get what they deserve in the end I promise.

And just what was it that kept Snape and Narcissa from showing up at the trial and what has been done to Draco? You will find out soon enough and there will be a time jump in the next chapter so be ready for it. Also this story is coming to an end, I think there are maybe three or four more chapters to go on this one so sad. But anyway read and review and enjoy and try not to hurt me to much ok!


	14. Chapter 14: poll results

Hello all I hope you are all well and won't be to mad at me but even though I said I wouldn't close the poll until after I have updated all of my stories I have decided to anyway do to the fact I am having a bit of writers block with the last three. Also I am trying to update faster and don't want to keep people waiting any longer for updates on the first three so the poll is now closed and the results will be revealed in just a few moments.

First though I want to address two things really quick. The first one is an unsigned in reviewer yuki-chan314 who has been reviewing my peasants heart story. Since you aren't signed in I am addressing you this way and I hope you will read it. Thank you for your interest in my story and I am glad you like it so much but if you have been reading my story at all than you would realize that it takes me a long time to update sometimes, something I am trying to fix, so please stop freaking out about the fact that it hasn't been updated yet and has gone on hiatus or something. Unless I say it has than it isn't ok and I will update eventually you just have to be a little more patient thank you.

(oh by the way in case anyone is wondering the bond between slaves, gundam wing, story is on hiatus and has been for a while. Sorry all I should have said something a lot sooner.)

The second thing I want to address is something that really pissed me off from a few reviewers. I understand that people don't like author notes I don't like them much myself but yelling at me about them and the sneak peaks of my stories is unnecessary and annoying. I am the author and I will do what I want to do with my stories and notes and if I want to be nice and give my reviewers sneak peaks so that they know I am still working on the stories that they love than I will. Also I do sneak peaks of all my stories in all my stories because it's the same note in all of them and that is easier for me so I don't want to hear anymore complaints about that and if I get any complaints about this note then I may just decide not to post anything on this site ever again as it is just to frustrating!

All right then now that we have got that unpleasantness out of the way it is time to reveal the winners of my poll. In first place as no surprise to anyone I am sure is Who do you turn to and in second place which was extremely close, like two votes close between the poll and reviews, is A Peasants heart. So those are the two I will be working on along with a warm summers night from now on. In a very close third was Saving Harry and then in fourth was A broken dream, this surprised me a little as I was expecting this one to get at least a few more votes, and then by far in last place was The darkness that hid the light which I am trying to decide if I want to keep writing as it is or redo it or something not sure yet.

Also with the three other plots I was asking about the Azkaban story and Harry's brother story were tied for votes and the gundam wing/ Harry potter crossover came in last which didn't surprise me to much .

So those are the results and the stories I will be working on. The three other ones I will start writing again after I finish writing the first three unless I get these chapters I am working on finished in which case they may be updated at some point while I am working on the others. I hope you are all happy and will be understanding of the temporary, and I mean temporary, hiatus of those few stories. Thank you and I hope to have more updates for you all soon.


	15. important note

I am writing this note to tell you all that I don't know when I will be updating any of my stories again. My Nanny (my moms mom) is in the hospital and near death. They are putting her on a morphine drip on Monday and I don't know when I will be writing again. I ask you to please understand and any of you who are Christians to please pray for my family. I will try to update as soon as I can.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter though I wish I did.

Voldyismoldy: Yes I am finally updating this story and I am so sorry it took me so long to do so but a lot of things have been happening. I had to get a new computer and transfer all of my stuff from the old one to the new one and have been working six days a week with only Saturdays off so finding time to write is very hard.

As you know from my note my grandmother was very ill for a couple of months and I want to thank all of you for your thoughts and prayers and for reminding me why I write on this site. My grandma passed away peacefully on april 25 a couple of days after I put up that note and my mother had to go to florida to bury her next to my stepgrandpa has she wanted to be so things were a little crazy here. However I finally got this chapter finished and I hope you will enjoy it and it will be worth the wait.

Chapter 12. Finding Harry

Warning: Some ron and Hermione bashing and child neglect if not abuse.

*time skip*

With a sharp crack Draco Malfoy appeared on the dirt path leading up to a decent size country home. His dark blue robes fluttered around him in the mild breeze and a frown creased his face as his silver eyes darkened at the sight of the house. Despite its quaint, homey appearance the blonde haired man knew from the past visits that there was a coldness and tension within it that contradicted it's outside appearance and feel.

This was the Weasley-granger home where Ron Weasley lived with his now wife Hermione, their three year-old son and nine month old daughter and of course Siri, the reason for his visit. Four years had passed since the trial giving Ron custody of the little boy and the child was now five years old. He was an adorable child bright and energetic and very much the image of his dark haired papa.

Four years had passed since his disappearance and Harry still hadn't been found. There had been no sign or word of him in all that time and many had given up on the search. Draco however refused to and neither would Blaize or Severus and his mother as well as a few of his other true friends. They were determined to find the young man and reunite him with his son who he belonged with.

Draco wanted to find Harry for his own reasons as well. He needed to tell him what really happened that day and try to get him back with him. To show him he still loved him and that he hadn't been in his right mind that day quite literally. It had been discovered mere hours after he disappeared that Draco had been, in muggle terms, drugged with a love and mind altering potion that was practically the liquid form of the imperious curse. It forced him to fall in love with and do whatever the brewer of the potion wanted him too.

Fortuantely for him Pansy had never been a terribly skilled potioner and he had come out of its control during a make out session with the girl. He had immediately thrown her off him, stunned her and then retched on the floor in disgust at having kissed her. Just as he was cleaning up Severus and his mother flooed into the room both looking worn and disheveled. It was only then he realized what time it was and that they had all missed the trial.

Frantic he had gone in search of the younger boy but by then Harry was already long gone with no trace of where he had gone. Unable to do anything else he had gone to the headmasters office where everyone had gathered to interegate Pansy. It hadn't taken long for her to admit her plan to them, of how she had a couple of her father's friends way lay Severus and Narcissa to keep them from the trial. She had also admitted to drugging Draco and with Theo's help setting it up to look like, to Harry, that Draco didn't really care about him at all but was just using him for sex.

The gray eyed man had been enraged and was only barely kept from cursing her by Severus. She was now serving a ten year term in Azkaban and Theo had been suspended and since moved to France where he was doing well, having apologized for his part in the deception. Unfortunately Pansy had been unable to tell them where she had gotten some of the rarer ingredients from so while he believed Granger might have something to do with it there had been no proof that either she or Ron had anything to do with it.

Which lead him to where he was now taking Harry's place in visiting his son every two weeks. The judge had agreed to it after discovering what happened so now in between searching for Harry he would spend a few hours with Siri every other Saturday. He told the boy all about his papa and how much he had loved him. That it wasn't because of anything Siri did that made him leave the wizarding world but because he had been hurt and rejected by people to many times to stay. He had also promised the little boy that he would do all he could to find his other daddy for him even if Harry never forgave him he at least needed to be with his child.

With a small sigh he walked up to the front door and rapped on the wood with the back of his hand. The shrill cry of a baby arose seconds later as a man's voice grumbled in annoyance and the door was thrown open. Draco held back a sneer as he was met with the face of Ron Weasley, who glared at him, his son, Eric, seated precariously on his hip. The little boy squealed excitedly when he saw the blonde haired man and Draco grinned back at him liking the toddler despite who his parents were.

"You're here again are you? Fine you know where he is Malfoy," Ron told him moving out of the way so he could come inside the home. Draco walked past him and saw Hermione in the kitchen feeding the infant, Marissa. "You know one day you're going to have to admit to yourself that he's not coming back. He doesn't want anything to do with you or that boy up there when will you realize that he abandoned him."

"That boy is your son Weasel and his name is Sirius I thought even someone with as small an intelligence as you could remember that much at least," Draco replied with a sneer. Hermione glared at him and the red haired man slammed the door shut ignoring his son's whimper at the noise. "And regardless of what happened between me and Harry he loves his son more than anything, he didn't abandoned him he was forced to give him up through circumstances beyond his control."

With a pointed look at the two of them he strode out of the room and up the stairs before either could say anything else. He had no desire to continue speaking to either one of them and if not for the little boy that he loved as his own he would happily forget they even existed. However he couldn't and so put up with the small amount of contact he had to have with them in order to see Sirius. The little boy needed to know that somebody loved him and wanted to spend time with him while his Papa couldn't.

He walked up the stairs past the second floor and up another wooden flight to an attic type third floor that had only one room. As he neared the room he heard the sound of a child's laughter and a smile lit his face as he took hold of the knob and opened the door to Siri's small room. The smile grew as he found the boy laying on the floor on his belly with a book open in front of him that was spouting out different colored fireworks while he clapped his hands and shouted in delight.

"Daddy Draco you came," The boy squealed happily as he looked up at the sound of his door opening. He jumped to his feet and ran up to the man wrapping his arms around his legs. "I was scared you wouldn't."

"Of course I came, Siri," Draco told him picking the boy up to place him on his hip while he hugged him and walked over to the bed with him. "Why did you think I wouldn't."

"Father told me you weren't coming no more," Siri replied as he sat down on the bed with him in his lap. The little boy kept his arms wrapped around his chest as Draco tightened his arms around him. "He said you got tired of me and was going away like papa did."

"Siri I could never get tired of you. I love you and your Papa does too all right?" The blonde man explained wanting very much to strangle the other man for telling his child such a thing. He had obviously been trying to hurt him by telling him that and it angered him that he would do that to a child. "Don't listen to what your father says about me or your papa ok."

"Ok Daddy Draco I won't," The little boy said with a giggle. Draco smiled at him though his eyes were saddened with thoughts of the boy's father and how much the child reminded him of the other man. "Did you find my papa yet?"

"Not yet little one but I promised you I would and won't stop looking until I do," the man told him with a small sigh. Siri said nothing though his eyes lowered and the smile faded from his face. After a moment Draco tightened his hold on the boy and looked down at with a forced smile. "Now why don't you tell me about your school hm?"

Siri grinned again and launched into a detailed description of the happenings of the preschool he attended for young witches and wizards. Draco happily listened to the boy talk about the friends he had there and the books they were reading. He was an incredibly bright child much like his papa and very strong magically as well. His first bout of accidental magic had been when he was a little over a year old and he had fallen from his highchair after attempting to climb out of it only to float gently to the ground giggling the whole time.

Of course no one had expected a child of Harry Potter to be any less powerful than the man himself was and his other bouts of accidental magic had been just as impressive. Draco only wished Harry had been there to see it and the other things his little boy had done. He would have been so proud of his son and it was yet another reason for him to find the other man as soon as he could.

Draco stayed with Siri for a little over an hour until the child was called downstairs by Ron to do his chores. He followed the boy down to the kitchen where he climbed up on a stool in front of the sink and began to wash the dishes from lunch. Draco scowled as he watched the little boy work while Hermione played with his brother and sister in the living room. He didn't like how the boy at five was made to do chores a ten year old should do but there was little he could do about it until he found Harry as he didn't want to risk Siri being taken away from all of them, at least here he could see the boy.

So he held his tongue, graced Ron with another sneer and then left the home of the child he considered a son. He would be here again in two weeks to check on the boy and until then he would continue his search for the dark haired man. He walked to the end of the path and then with a crack apparated away hoping the day would soon come when he would never have to come to this place again.

XeXeXeXeXeXeX

About a week after Draco had gone to visit Siri he found himself striding down the streets of Lancaster city looking for a small café by the name of the Cozy Hollow. Blaize had gone there the week before with his wife Lavander Brown, now Zabini, and had been raving about it ever since. He had insisted that Draco take a break from his searching and meet them there for lunch and the blonde man had reluctantly agreed even if only to get him to shut up about it.

He found it easily enough and it certainly looked cozy from the outside with flower boxes beneath the windows and soft green curtains. There were six or seven small round tables within a white picket fence and a pretty girl waited just within the door to greet him. The inside was just as cozy with soft lights hanging from the ceiling and pale green tablecloths on the tables along with small candles glowing gently in green holders.

All of the green reminded him of the slytherin common room and he found himself smiling as he slid into the booth across from Blaize and Lavy. He had been quite shocked when he first learned of their relationship as she was a gryfindor and from what he remembered very into gossiping and giggling. But being out of school had changed her and she was now a very accomplished ambassador between the English magical ministry and the one in America and she and his friend were very happy together.

"Well what do you think Dray," The man asked with a grin one arm draped around the shoulders of the blonde woman sitting next to him. Draco smirked but said nothing as he looked around the place. "I knew you would like this place and if you think the décor is good just wait until you try the food, the cook here is amazing."

"They must be for you to be going on about this place for so long," Draco replied with a mock glare at his friend. Blaize laughed and the amusement faded from the grey eyed man's face. "But I really don't have time for trying out new places to eat. I have to continue my search for Harry. Every moment wasted with things like this can allow him to get further and further away from us."

"I know Dray but you need to eat and keep up your strength, Harry wouldn't want you to harm yourself in your effort to find him," His friend told him as he grew sober as well. He hated to see Draco like this and would do anything to help the other man as well as the one he loved. "And who knows you might learn something here."

Draco frowned but said nothing else as a waitress came up to take their order. Blaise and Lavender got the shepards pie and iced tea, their favorite meal from their first time there. Draco however went with the specialty of the house: herb roasted chicken, backed potato and greens with a glass of Merlot from the year 1992, a good year he had heard. The waitress smiled at them and then left to put their orders in.

Once she was gone Draco started a conversation with Lavender about the relations between England and America's magical communities. Things were going well though a bit strained with the current president in America and their struggling economy but the magical community there was still flourishing. There was even talk of bringing some of the students from the institute In Salem to Hogwarts so that they could learn from each other though it was still in the talking stages for now.

Blaize, though wealthy from his mother and her numerous husbands, had gone into the work force as well and now worked part time for Olivander learning how to make wands. It was something he had always found fascinating and when Olivander had put a notice in the daily profiet that he was looking for an apprentice the Italian boy had leapt at the chance. Though still no were near as good as his master his skills were quickly improving and the older man was confident that Blaizes wands would soon be as desired as his own were.

Draco too had a job those his was far less hands on as he had taken over his father's old ventures. He had cleaned up all of what was considered Malfoy industries and had gotten rid of all of the back alley dealings his father had been into. Now the name Malfoy was something to be respected again, not feared, and no one could accuse him of doing anything even remotely illegal in anyway. He also worked as a potions master on the side, brewing potions for Saint Mungos and other places, though most of his time was spent on his search for Harry.

Their food and drinks arrived half way through Blaizes explanation of how one would bind a core within a wand, which neither of his companions had a hope of understanding. The two of them had been right about the quality of the food, Draco was forced to admit after taking his first bite of the chicken, it was some of the best he had ever tasted and he had been in five star restaurants most of his life. But this was just superb and he found himself wondering who the chief was that could make such food.

He had decided to ask the waitress if he could meet the person when next she came to their table when he saw her push the door open to the kitchen and call out to someone on the other side. She said something about the time which to his surprise was going on 2:00 and after receiving what he thought was the answer she wanted, from the smile on her face, went to help another guest sitting nearby.

A few minutes later the door to the kitchen swung open and young man hurried out of the other room taking away all thought of the chief and their incredible food from his mind. He wore a button down green shirt and form fitting blue jeans and was wiping his hands of flour on an off white towel. He was fairly short for a man and very slender with long black hair tied in a ponytail at the nap of his neck and small silver rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He couldn't see the color of his eyes as his face was turned away from but there was something vaguely familiar about him.

"I'm out for the day Heather," He told the waitress in a soft but achingly familiar voice that had Draco's eyes widening and a tentative hope blossoming in his chest. "Tony's taken over for the rest of the day and I'll be back in the morning."

"All right David have a good day and say hi to that cutie for me," Heather replied taking the towel from him and with a nod and a wave he left the restaurant unaware of the three people watching him.

"Blaize was that. . . ?" Draco began unable to finish his question as his voice shook with hope and longing. Lavender looked at the form slytherin in sympathy as Blaize frowned.

"Yes I am almost positive that's him only using a different name of course," His friend replied with a small sigh. Draco tore his eyes away from the door to look at the other man who gave him a grim smile. " You didn't really think the only reason I wanted you to come here was because of the food did you no matter how good it may be. Now go after him and don't let him get away this time, it was only by accident that we found him at all. If he disappears again we might not be so lucky next time."

Draco nodded and without another word left the restaurant to find the man he was sure was his Harry. The voice though slightly deeper was far to like the boy's he had known and though older he still looked like him. He had grown in the last four years and blossomed into a handsome young man with more confidence than the one he had known. He wondered what had happened to him in the last four years and how he had come to work at that restaurant.

It took him a few minutes to find as the street was fairly crowded but he finally spotted him as he was about to turn a corner onto another street. He hurried after him not wanting him to get away and eventually caught up to him staying a little behind him as he tried to think of what to say to him. Somehow he was certain that if he just went up to him he would either end up seriously hurt or the other man would apparate away without giving him a chance to say a word neither of which would be a good outcome for him.

Draco followed him down two more streets nervously trying to think of some way to start a conversation with him that wouldn't end up with him dead when he looked up only to find the other man was no longer in sight. Franticly he searched for him wondering how he could have lost sight of him and feeling despair fill him as he couldn't find him anywhere. Just as he was about to give up and go to the café again the next day in hopes of finding him he felt something jab him sharply in the back and he froze knowing without seeing what it was.

"Why are you following me?" A soft but angry and somewhat fearful voice asked behind him digging their wand into his back. "Haven't you hurt me enough already? Do you really feel the need to add more to the pain you have already given me Malfoy?"

"No Harry I don't want to cause you any pain. I never did," Draco told him turning his head to see the younger man remove his invisibility cloak and stuff it into a bag he hadn't noticed he was holding, lowering his wand in the process. "Please just give me a chance to explain what happened that day."

"I think I have already heard enough from you Malfoy and I have no desire to hear any more of your lies," Harry told him green eyes burning with hatred, pain and that strange fear he'd heard in his voice as he put his wand away and looked at the watch on his wrist. "I don't have time for this right now just go away and let me have the little happiness that I have managed to find here, please."

Without giving him a chance to respond he brushed past him and hurried on down the street determined now it seemed to ignore him in the hopes that he would go away. Draco however had no intention of going anywhere until he had the chance to talk to him and tell him about what had really happened that day so continued to follow him. He was surprised when Harry continued walking for another two blocks and then stopped at a small building with the words happy day daycare on it and several painted flowers, animals and suns on the walls.

Curious Draco followed him inside wondering if perhaps he had a second job for what other reason would he be there for. Unless he had a boyfriend that worked here as he remembered what the waitress had said about saying hello to someone for her. Had Harry found someone else in the four years since they had been together? Did Draco no longer have a chance with him after all the time he had spent searching for him? He felt his heart sink at the thought but remembered the little boy waiting for his papa and pushed his sadness aside determined to get the two of them back together even if it would no longer include him.

"Hi Mr. Black she's just getting her things," the young woman at the counter told Harry with a bright smile as he stopped in front of her still ignoring Draco though he seemed strangely nervous now his fear increasing. "I'm afraid we had a bit of a problem today with her. We had to put her in time out for pulling little Sarah's hair at nap time."

"Thanks Christy I will be sure to talk to her about that tonight," Harry promised as a little girl came running around the counter with a purple backpack in her arms. "Arianna Narcissa what have I told you about hurting other kids?"

"To not to," the child said as he picked her up and she looked up at him with a pout on her little face. "I'm sorry Daddy I won't do it 'gain promise."

With a small sigh Harry turned to look at Draco preparing himself for what the man would say but all Draco could do was stare at them wide eyed, at the little girl being held tightly in the younger man's arms. The little girl with strawberry blonde hair in curly pigtails and silver gray eyes wet with unshed tears. The child that bore his mother's name and looked far too much like him for it to be coincidence. Who he knew to be Harry's daughter . . . and his own!

A/N: yes I am evil and ending it here. But hey at least I finally finished the chapter and got it up at last. I am so sorry for how long it is taking me to post but there has been a lot going on and finding time to write is hard. I have the next chapter of a warm summers night started and most of the next one for a peasants heart written up I just have to type it and I hope to have both out soon but I will be moving out of my parents house and into an apartment at the end of the month and my aunt is coming for my grandmas memorial service on the 13th, which we had to postpone so she could be there, so I don't know how much time I will have to write but I will try to get both up as soon as I can.

So Draco has found Harry and someone else he wasn't expecting as well. I hope that him finding him didn't seem to rushed but I never intended for it to take very long for them to find each other again. Now all Draco needs to do is get Harry to listen to him and figure out what to do about this little girl he didn't know about. Please read and review and I will try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can and the reunion of Harry and Siri is coming soon I promise. also in the muggle world where Harry lives they know him as David black because I thought james and Evens have been used to much and were to obvious for him to use.


End file.
